Brain Surgery
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Una neuróloga exitosa tropieza con lo que podría ser el caso de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo numerito. Nunca pensé que haría un AU, no porque no me gusten-porque si me gustan-sino porque no se me ocurriría en qué contexto ambientarles. Pues el otro día en clase de filosofía, cuando hablábamos de Sócrates y Platón pues mi mente empezó a soñar despierta y di con esta idea!_**

**_Tal vez en un principio resulte aburrida, pero no puedo meter lo mejor de la nada o sí?_**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Lunes 23 de setiembre_

**I**

-Qué se pudra el mundo-balbuceó una rubia de coletas, mientras se hundía en el asiento detrás del volante de su vehículo, estando atrapada en una presa colosal que llevaba quince minutos sin moverse.

En el asiento del copiloto, asomaban productos de belleza dispuestos de manera aleatoria y desordenada, un café late a medio tomar, su bolso, su identificación de Médico Neurocirujano del Hospital Central de Tokio y su móvil. Debajo de todo ello, un periódico de ese día que había comprado apresuradamente después de comprar el late al salir tarde al trabajo. En la portada asomaba el título:

"_Magnate empresarial realiza conmemoración del cumpleaños de su desaparecido hijo"_

En la imagen se veía un hombre bien parecido, con un par de rasgos que delataban sus años. De cabello oscuro, facciones bien marcadas y un rostro indiferente, definitivamente había sido un hombre atractivo en su juventud. Seguramente esas cicatrices en su rostro tendrían alguna explicación pomposa y aburrida, pero la Doctora Sabaku no Temari no tenía tiempo para ello. Era 23 de setiembre, ella iba tarde al trabajo y estaba sumamente enojada consigo misma.

No podía creer como un hombre pudiera lastimarla tanto. ¡Estúpido de su novio! No valía ni la pena recordar su nombre, ya no. La noche anterior ella le encontró en la cama con otra mujer, con su vecina la cual él apenas y conocía; pero que en arranque de excitación había seducido. Él al verla, ni se inmutó, se dejó acabar con creces, dejando a la mujer jadeante en la cama. Ella dio media vuelta y se fue, pero aquel hombre la alcanzó.

-Eso es lo que obtienes cuando dedicas más tiempo a tu carrera que a tu hombre-le escupió él en la cara a ella. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en verlo.

-Púdrete-le dijo con sorna, y se marchó caminando rápido. Se lamentó toda la noche, ya bien sus amigos le habían advertido de ese sujeto y de cómo le era infiel con cualquier cosa que llevara una minifalda o un sostén, pero ella siempre le defendió. Y aunque en ese momento le odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, tenía el corazón roto.

Se desveló toda la noche, pudiendo dormir hasta la madrugada cuando estaba más tranquila. Al despertarse, vio alarmada su reloj y salió a toda prisa rumbo a su trabajo.

Ese era el inicio de su día.

-"Claro, los neurocirujanos no salimos en la portada del periódico por nuestros problemas personales, ese sujeto en cambio tiene tanto dinero que puede darse ese lujo"-se pensó al leer la noticia, tratando de desquitar la rabia que sentía contra todo lo que pudiese.

Con sus manos masajeó los costados de sus sienes, sentía que la cabeza le estallaba en cualquier momento. El incesante sonido de las bocinas no ayudaba en absoluto. Miró al reloj en su muñeca. Las nueve menos cuarto. Su guardia de aquel día comenzaba a las ocho. Iba Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde.

-Perfecto, la Jefe no dejará de gritarme-se lamentó ella, mientras se hundía más en su asiento.

Sabaku no Temari era médico cirujana desde el día que nació, después de la muerte de sus padres apenas ella tenía cinco siempre pensó en dedicar su vida a salvar vidas de las adelantadas garras de la muerte. Se graduó de su colegio a la temprana edad de dieciséis, y de allí ingresó a la más prestigiosa facultad de medicina de todo Japón. Se graduó de bachiller en medicina a los 19, y como licenciada en medicina a los 21. Ahora poseía un recién obtenido doctorado en neurocirugía a la edad de 23, lo que la convertía en un prodigio de la comunidad médica. De esa manera se había ganado su puesto como Jefe de Neurología del Hospital Central de Tokio, el número uno del país.

Pero ser un médico genio no la salvaba de tener que vérselas con el médico en Jefe,la temida Cardióloga Tsunade,si llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Miró su reloj de nuevo con desesperación. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Tenía que salir de esa presa lo más rápido posible.

Puso su cerebro a trabajar, y trató de trazar un mapa mental del punto donde estaba. Era como imaginar un camino de neuronas para llegar a un pensamiento. Finalmente dilucidó la luz al final del camino, echó su vehículo lo más para atrás que pudo, y con un giro en "U", se devolvió sobre sus pasos. Tomó la primera salida a la derecha y aceleró en la bajada. Conocía la ruta bastante bien, así que no tenía miedo de ir a velocidad. Su Mercedes negro después de todo, estaba condicionado para ello. Se abría paso entre los vehículos, pasando de un carril a otro. Vio la entrada al túnel que entraba a la ciudad por el costado Oeste. De la salida del túnel, serían solo diez cuadras las que la distanciaban de su lugar de trabajo.

-Perfecto, la calle se ve bastante despejada-sonrió para sí.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que la pantalla de su móvil se encendía titilante y el mensaje "llamada entrante, BOSS" se dibujaba mientras sonaba Kain Engel –de entre sus canciones favoritas-.

Tomó rápido el móvil, suspiró y contestó.

-¿Sí? Si soy yo, ya voy en camino. Lo siento me dormí y el tráfico está terrible-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, mientras seguía conduciendo a velocidad por el túnel, pasando entre vehículos- Lo sé, es mi responsabilidad pero… No se preocupe llegaré en seguida, dígale al paciente que lo veré en cinco minutos. Sí, sí, es mi culpa lo sé, sí… Sí ¡WOW!

Soltó el móvil y metió el freno a fondo, cuando vio la figura de un joven pasando despreocupadamente la calle sin haber ninguna clase de señalización de su parte. El vehículo patinó hasta detenerse, pero era muy tarde, el joven se había desplomado en el suelo.

Temari quedó impactada unos momentos. ¡Acababa de atropellar a alguien! Pudo oír otros carros deteniéndose abruptamente tras sí. Pensó en qué hacer, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó de su vehículo.

El joven estaba a medio metro del automóvil. Estaba inconsciente. Temari se arrodilló a su lado, y lo primero en hacer fue tomarle el pulso en la muñeca. Se alivió al sentir que mantenía un pulso estable y firme.

-¿Joven, joven? ¿Puede oírme?-preguntaba sin obtener respuesta. Sacó su estetoscopio de su gabacha médica, y procedió a oír su respiración. Era algo lenta y pesada, como la de quien duerme, pero no parecía presentar ningún problema. Tenía unos raspones en la cara y en los brazos, pero no pareciera presentar ningún golpe grave. Revisó que no hubiera fracturas, y buscó evidencia de un traumatismo craneal, pero eso no podía saberlo con certeza hasta llevarlo a un hospital.

-Genial, ahora si Tsunade va a matarme-dijo tomando el brazo del joven y poniéndolo tras del cuello femenino y a cómo pudo lo alzó, abrió la puerta del copiloto de su vehículo y sentó el cuerpo inconsciente allí. Se dirigió rápido al asiento del conductor. Encendió de nuevo el vehículo y tomó de nuevo rumbo al hospital.

Reanudó la conversación con Tsunade.

-¿Sí? Creo que me tardaré un poco en ver al paciente. ¿Qué porqué? Pues porque llevo un paciente amarillo, inconsciente, algunos raspones, así que si pudieras mandar a Traumatología a recibirme no me vendría mal…

* * *

><p>Se habran apiadado de mi y pensarán que merezco review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo cap! Wiii n.n a las que llegaron a leer este cap gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic XD espero que estos dos primero caps hayan quedado bien para que no se aburran n.n**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**II**

El Mercedes derrapó a velocidad en la entrada de emergencias del Hospital. Se detuvo justo en la puerta de ingreso, donde un grupo de tres doctores estaban listos para entrar en acción. Temari bajó enseguida del vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y se volvió a cargar en el hombro al joven, quien seguía inconsciente. Uno de los doctores que la recibieron la ayudó a subirlo a la camilla.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer una gran entrada?-preguntó Lee, traumatólogo en jefe. Temari le conocía poco, pero le agradaba.

-Por supuesto. Joven de unos 21 años, está inconsciente, presenta un par de hematomas visibles en brazos y cara, sin hemorragias internas aparentes. Posible candidato para un TAC para descartar lesiones cerebrales.-comenzó a decir Temari deprisa, mientras revisaba rápido con el equipo tomándole los signos vitales al joven en tanto llegaban a la sala de emergencias.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-dijo Lee, inyectando 5cc de morfina en la vía intravenosa que acababa de poner a dormir al muchacho.

-Lo atropellé-confesó Temari, sin mucho miramiento.

Ante la perplejidad de su colega médico, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, tomando impulso se subió a la camilla, pasó una de sus piernas por encima del joven y quedó arrodillada sobre él, con sus piernas a los lados.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-volvió a preguntar Lee.

-Si tiene una lesión cerebral, necesito saberlo ya.-dijo ella, mientras sacaba una linterna pequeña de su bolsillo, para luego abrirle los párpados y examinar la dilatación de las pupilas- Cuanto antes la detecte, mejor.

-Esto es bastante fuera de lo convencional…

-Eres un traumatólogo, se supone que haces cualquier cosa para salvar al paciente.

Entraron a la sale de emergencia, donde un grupo de enfermeras rápidamente rodearon al joven. Lo pasaron de la camilla a una cama estable, y sujetaron las vías a un soporte especializado. Temari bajó de la camilla y comenzó con palpaciones alrededor de la cabeza del joven en búsqueda de alguna fractura. A pesar del cabello algo largo del joven, podía sentir perfectamente el hueso craneal. Estaba intacto.

-Apenas lo estabilicen llévenlo a tomografía, quiero cortes seguidos de línea tres- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-A reportarme y luego con Tsunade…-respondió preparada para lo que sería una larga plática con la otra rubia.

Salió de la sala de emergencias, verificó su localizador mientras caminaba entre los pasillos del hospital. Llegó a la recepción principal, y de allí, subió las escaleras, dobló a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Llegó a una entrada con puertas dobles, tocó antes de entrar y cuando recibió la autorización entró en la habitación. Era la oficina de Tsunade.

Tsunade era una reconocida cardióloga a nivel mundial, había desarrollado sus propios métodos quirúrgicos para tratamientos de cardiología. Aunque estaba en sus cincuentas, en apariencia no se le calcularía más de treinta años. De una melena rubia, ojos color miel, exuberantes senos y una sonrisa pícara, era una mujer atractiva desde cualquier punto de vista. Su único problema era el carácter…

Para su suerte, Tsunade no estaba sola. La jefe de obstetricia, Sakura Haruno se encontraba con ella. Temari y Sakura eran amigas desde la juventud, estudiaron sus primeros años de medicina juntas hasta donde sus diferentes áreas de especialidad se los permitieron.

-Tsunade, Sakura-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes a modo de saludo.

Sakura le sonrió, Tsunade no parecía tan contenta como la pelirrosa.

-Buenos días, Temari. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de tu hora de llegada.

-Sí Tsunade, se me hizo tarde- dijo Temari con ironía- no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero, mira que por andar de impuntual, atropellaste a un joven, en contra de todo código médico.

-Se pondrá bien, yo misma me encargaré de ello- dijo Temari tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia, y al mismo tiempo a su amiga que la veía con cara de consternación.

-Así será, tú quedas a cargo del expediente de ese joven. Lo que pase con él, házmelo saber.

-Pero, hoy tengo otros pacientes…

-Ya fueron reubicados con otros neurólogos, cualquier asunto fuera de sus posibilidades pueden recurrir a ti. Hasta nuevo aviso tu única preocupación es ese joven que atropellaste. Puedes retirarte.

-Pero…

-Puedes retirarte.

Temari respiró profundo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para salir de la oficina de Tsunade. Oyó unos pasos apurados detrás suyo hasta que Sakura le alcanzó.

-Hey, ¿con qué atropellaste a alguien?-dijo Sakura riendo, a Temari no le hizo gracia.

-Pues sí, lo traje en mi automóvil hasta acá-dijo con saña.

-Nada ganas con esa actitud, pronto Tsunade te devolverá tus otros expedientes.

-Cuando lo haga, el tipo ese se habrá ido con una curita en la cabeza y yo tendré toneladas de trabajo apilado-suspiró la rubia.

Sakura mantuvo silencio unos segundos, luego pensó en cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo esta él?

-¿El paciente?

-No, tu novio…

-Uh, terminamos ayer.

-¡Qué!

-Me lo encontré tirándose a la vecina de enfrente-dijo sin mucho miramiento, ya no valía la pena.

-Cómo lo siento-dijo Sakura arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

Esa mentira no pudo sonar más falsa a oídos de la pelirrosa. Conocía lo suficiente a Temari como para saber que se haría la fuerte sin importar que tuviera el corazón roto. Temari notó la suspicaz mirada de su amiga sobre ella, y al sentirse examinada, prefirió cambiar de estrategia.

-¿Estas de guardia hoy?

-Sí-dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente a Temari- no tengo consulta ni hoy ni mañana a sí que a menos que sea algo de emergencia, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Quieres venir a ver radiografías? Al menos así no te aburres.

-Pues, ya que insistes… Al menos tienes que llevarme a ver al joven que atropellaste.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues tengo curiosidad de verlo, tal vez sea alguien interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno las actualizaciones de este fic espero que sigan surgiendo rápido, este capitulo estaba listo pero tenía problemas con la web y no lo pude colgar hasta ahora. Este capitulo va dedicado a (Lamisteriosacristal, Nonahere), por ser las primeras en comentar! Gracias y ojala disfruten del capitulo!**

**PD informativo: junto con esta, estaré actualizando 21 de Black Jack. The Break up lo retomaré mas adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

-¿Este es?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí.

-Vaya, es bastante bien parecido-dijo Sakura, removiéndole los mechones de cabello largo que tenía sobre su rostro- seguro por eso lo atropellaste.

-No seas boba, Sakura. He tenido un día difícil, y pues a él fue lo último que le presté atención-dijo Temari en un suspiro pesado y sonoro.

-Yo solo decía-se apresuró a decir la obstetra, viendo los monitores del paciente-sus signos son bastante estables. ¿Por qué es que no ha despertado?

-Trauma le suministró una cantidad de morfina considerable para revisarle y aliviarle el dolor, si es que lo sentía; pero desde que lo recogí en la calle estaba inconsciente. Un traumatismo cerebral puede producir un mini coma inducido, despertaría entonces una vez la inflamación haya disminuido un poco. Ya ordené que le hicieran un TAC y un encefalograma para buscar lesiones internas, pero como está estable las programaron para la tarde.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Pues como estoy atorada con él hasta que camine por la puerta de entrada de este hospital, creo que me quedaré aquí vigilando sus signos vitales; no vaya a ser que de un momento a otro entre en un paro y se me vaya de las manos.

-Creo que será un día largo para ti. ¿Al menos sabes su nombre? Digo, por si despierta.-preguntó curiosa la Haruno.

-No, no lo sé. Sus artículos personales se quedaron en Trauma y no he ido a por ellos. Pero por su apariencia y los resultados de sus exámenes; es un hombre entre los veinte y veintitrés años.

-Joven y bien parecido. Tal vez no estés tan aburrida hoy, ¿eh?-Sakura le dedicó una pícara sonrisa, que solo causó que Temari levantara una de sus cejas y sonriera de medio lado. El localizador de Sakura comenzó a sonar- Me tengo que ir, al rato volveré a darme una vuelta. ¿Te veo al almuerzo?

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Temari a Sakura, mientras esta iba de salida.

Temari se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar perezosamente por la habitación. Ella no era Jefe de Neurocirugía para quedarse observando un solo paciente todo el día. Era un asunto molesto, pero en parte, muy en el fondo, sabía que era su responsabilidad y debía asumir las consecuencias. Miró detenidamente los monitores conectados a él, y revisó cada conteo cuidadosamente. Todo estaba normal, perfecto en una persona saludable y joven. Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó al borde de la cama, y observó detenidamente al muchacho. En todo el apuro de esa mañana no se había detenido a verlo. Tenía una tez morena, relajada. La forma de sus ojos cerrados prometía una mirada intensa; unos labios contorneados, semiabiertos cubiertos por la máscara de oxígeno. Tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y lacio. Aun estando arropado por las sábanas del hospital, podía apreciarse que era un joven alto y fornido. Sakura tenía razón, era un joven bastante agradable a la vista.

La mente de la doctora comenzó a imaginar toda clase de posibles historias que podría contar el muchacho al despertar. Posiblemente sería algo como "_iba camino para el trabajo, despreocupadamente, cuando una mujer loca y asesina abalanzó su coche contra mí"._ Se sintió horrible al pensar que había arruinado un día laboral completamente normal de un pobre desconocido. Sería mejor no decirle que ella misma lo había atropellado. No había necesidad, después de todo, se estaba haciendo cargo de él.

Pronto comenzó a pensar en nuevas posibilidades. El joven andaba una mochila ligera, tal vez estaría en camino a emprender un viaje corto, como visitar a sus padres en otra ciudad. Tal vez iría a una cita y tenía la esperanza de quedarse a dormir donde la chica. Pudiera ser que sencillamente, quisiera pasar un día en el parque central de la ciudad y ella lo había arruinado. Fuera lo que fuese el plan del joven, Temari lo había interrumpido.

La neurocirujana consultó su reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto. Frunció el ceño, el tiempo se estaba proponiendo pasar lo más lentamente posible. Decidió que era momento de ir por las pertenencias del paciente, para comenzar a llenar su archivo del hospital, también comenzar a localizar la aseguradora; en fin, por lo menos tener una idea de quién era ese sujeto.

Sincronizó su localizador con los monitores cardio-cerebrales, y salió de la habitación con rumbo a trauma. Saludó a un par de caras familiares, como al pediatra en Jefe–Naruto Uzumaki-; evitó a toda costa pasar por enfrente de la oficina de Tsunade y por fin llegó al ala de Traumatología y la Sala de Emergencias.

-Temari, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Lee, levantando la vista del montón de historiales médicos que tenía en su escritorio.

-Nada grave, nada más venía por las pertenencias del sujeto que arrollé esta mañana.

-Oh, ya veo. Sígueme, lo almacené en la bodega de suplementos, para que las enfermeras no se lo llevaran. Ya sabes que ellas lo dejan bajo llave y todo.

Temari le siguió hasta la puerta que llevaba a la bodega, donde Lee entró y pronto trajo una caja con ropa y lo que parecía un bolso. Agradeció a Lee, y medito un par de segundo a donde se dirigiría ahora y decidió que su paciente estaba lo suficientemente estable como para dejarlo solo unos minutos, mientras ella revisaba el contenido de la caja. Caminó en dirección contraria a Trauma, y atravesó el hospital hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento de los doctores. Salió al estacionamiento y al inicio de las gradas había una unión entre lo que formaba el techo del estacionamiento y la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pasara, pero la abertura quedaba oculta por unos matorrales, lo que lo hacía perfecto para salirse del hospital un rato sin llamar mucho la atención. La doctora se escurrió por la abertura, y buscó el rincón que quedaba en los matorrales y se sentó allí. Puso la caja sobre sus piernas y comenzó a revisar el contenido. Una chaqueta de cuero ligera, unos vaqueros sencillos- algo desgastados en la parte de abajo-, una camisa verde con el logo "N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech".

-Mmm, ya tenemos un posible lugar de trabajo-dijo Temari para sí.

N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech era, para entonces, la mayor compañía desarrolladora de software y hardware de la época. Era un imperio construido desde hace veinte años, por alguna clase de genio informático y de inversiones, junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Había comenzado como un proyecto universitario, y se eventualmente se transformó en una compañía internacional. Sin embargo el emporio había sufrido unos cuantos altibajos en los últimos años, dado a problemas que habían ido suscitándose dentro del núcleo administrativo.

Temari procedió a revisar la mochila. Adentro solo encontró una laptop-que de alguna manera no había sufrido ni un rasguño-, un cuaderno y una gaseosa. Abrió el cuaderno y solo encontró apuntes de códigos de programas y diagramas de nuevas piezas para computadores. En la última página, encontró anotada una fecha:"25 de diciembre". 'Claro, navidad" pensó ella. Trató de ingresar a la laptop, pero se encontró con un ingreso de seguridad de tres claves de veinticinco dígitos cada una.

-Este tipo seguramente es un programador, un desarrollador de software, o un hacker maniático-pensó ella para sí.

Dejó todo en su lugar de nuevo y se enfocó en los pantalones. Buscó en el bolsillo trasero y sacó la billetera. La abrió, encontró una cantidad de dinero bastante considerable, una USB de 32GB –seguramente de su propia invención, pensó ella- y una identificación.

-¡Bingo!

Se fijó en la foto. Si dormido se veía bien, despierto era una maravilla. Observó que el cabello se lo amarraba en una coleta en la foto. Tenía ojos oscuros, con una mirada indiferente y perezosa que lo hacía lucir interesante. Por alguna razón, entre más observaba la foto, más se le parecía a alguien que ya había visto antes. Pero por más que trató hacer memoria no logró conseguir recordar ni donde ni quién era. Se fijó en el nombre, Showtaro Morikubo*.

-No, ni remotamente conocido me suena el nombre.

Se fijó en sus datos personales. Tenía veinte años y vivía en Tokio. Su aseguradora era la de confianza de la compañía –ya luego le daría el código a la gente del Sector de Cobros-. Detrás de la identificación, había otra expedida por la compañía, que lo identificaba con el mismo nombre. Describía su puesto como "Desarrollador de Software". Tenía licencia de conducir, tanto de automóvil como de motocicleta. Al cerrar la billetera, unos retazos de algo cayeron al suelo. Con echarles un vistazo rápido, dedujo que era una foto, tal vez de una joven de cabello rubio. No obstante, estaba rota.

Se quedó ensimismada un momento, tratando de recordar de donde podría conocer tanto ea él como a ella -por que estaba segura de que también la había visto anteriormente- cuando su localizador comenzó a sonar. El equipo de monitoreo del sujeto estaba alertando una pequeña baja en los signos vitales, seguidos por una considerable subida de los mismos.

-Maldición- dijo Temari mientras colocaba todo de vuelta a su sitio y se escabullía por donde había salido- que no esté entrando en paro…

* * *

><p>*Pues como verán, me robé el nombre de nuestro adorado Mr. Morikubo, sencillamente porque no hallé otro nombre que sentara mejor. Ya varias han comenzado a especular, así que solo diré que ocupo encubrir ciertos aspectos por ahora n.n. Será que hay review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí traigo otro capítulo más de este fic, que en lo personal, me encanta. Estoy tratando de trabajar lo más rápido posible sin descuidar el fic para poder mantener al día la historia. Quiero agradecer a los lectores que me han estado dejando maravillosos reviews, entre ellos (lamisteriosacristal, nonahere, Desahogada, Nara-no-Temari). Me encanta seguir complaciendo a mis lectores y poder satisfacer a los nuevos. A los que me van siguiendo hasta ahorita les invito a que se den una vuelta por otros fics, y me dejen sus comentarios. Uno nunca deja de aprender, sin más….**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Temari corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo, tratando de no golpear a ningún miembro del personal. Podría ir más rápido si lograba deshacerse de la caja, pero eso no era posible a menos que se la dejara a alguien. Frenó en seco al casi irse encima de una enfermera.

-¡Kaede! Por favor, ayúdame. Lleva esto a la habitación 229, en el ala de Neuro en cuanto puedas.-Dicho esto, le tiró la caja encima y siguió la carrera hasta su habitación, la enfermera le vio con una mirada curiosa hasta que la perdió de vista cuando dobló en la esquina del pasillo.

Logró llegar a la habitación cinco minutos después de que su localizador comenzara a sonar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que ninguna enfermera había acudido ante la alerta de los monitores; pero ya de eso se encargaría más tarde. Revisó la presión cardíaca, era de ciento treinta y nueve sobre ochenta y nueve, lo cual indicaba una prehipertención; y la actividad cerebral se veía elevada. Sabía que lo primero que tenía que solucionar era la presión cardíaca, que volvía a descender abruptamente. Tomó su estetoscopio y revisó el ritmo respiratorio. Era lo suficientemente estable como para utilizar epinefrina.

Las habitaciones del hotel estaban dispuestas de modo que la cama del paciente estuviera en el centro de la habitación, la puerta de la habitación estaba del lado izquierdo; junto a la cama del lado derecho estaban los monitores, el equipo de reanimación y el soporte de las bolsas que se conectan la vía. En frente de la cama, se ubicaba una mesita que se utilizaba más que nada para colocar los presentes que trajeran las visitas del internado, y encima de esta mesa, pegada a la pared una pantalla de televisor de tamaño decente.

Como doctora de ese centro médico, Temari sabía que en el mueble con el equipo de reanimación, se mantienen dentro inyecciones con 0,5 mililitros de epinefrina que, aplicados directamente sobre el corazón, aplacarían las irregularidades que el corazón del paciente estaba presentando. Sin embargo había un problema: el paciente ya tenía cinco minutos en que su corazón aceleraba y desaceleraba, lo cual significaba que el ritmo sanguíneo era inconstante y como el sujeto estaba estable en su momento de ingreso, la cama estaba en posición de reposo –es decir, con el torso en inclinación de cuarenta y cinco grados-, lo cual significaba que el flujo sanguíneo debía combatir la fuerza de gravedad para llegar al cerebro. Cinco minutos sin la oxigenación cerebral adecuada podía significar una lesión cerebral que podía variar desde problemas de memoria como pérdida de capacidades básicas, como el habla.

Ahora los segundos eran oro, y Temari no tenía suficientes como para rodear la cama, darle la vuelta al mueble de reanimación, abrirlo, sacar una inyección y pinchar al paciente en el pecho.

-'La distancia más corta entre dos puntos es una línea recta'-pensó.

Al ser una doctora joven, ella no tenía miedo de ser poco ortodoxa. Se impulsó para subirse a la camilla del paciente, y manteniéndose sobre él sin ponerse directamente en contacto, logró alcanzar el mueble y sacar la inyección tal vez en la mitad del tiempo que habría empleado dando todo el recorrido. Abrió el empaque herméticamente cerrado, y sacó la aguja. Le quitó la tapa y se disponía a introducirla directamente en el pecho del paciente.

-Sabes, la epinefrina inyectada en un paciente perfectamente despierto podría causarle una taquicardia.

Temari sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, al tiempo que retrocedía sobre sus pasos tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron, cayendo al piso al ubicarse al borde de la cama. Sus ojos verdes buscaron el origen de esa voz. Se detuvieron al ubicar directamente la mirada del joven que tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

-T…t…tú- la neurocirujana comenzó a balbucear abruptamente.

-Deberías ponerte en pie, pierdes puntos como figura de autoridad si te quedas allí en el suelo mirándome estupefacta.

Ella se puso en pie, obedeciendo. Su estado de asombro dio paso a la confusión. El paciente había despertado de la inconsciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y había sido capaz de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, la profesión de ella y lo que se disponía a hacer en ese momento. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pareciera que él hubiera percibido todo a su alrededor con una simple mirada.

-Yo… yo soy la doctora Sabaku no Temari, Jefe de Neurocirugía del Hospital Central de Tokio.-dijo ella con toda autoridad, siguiendo el protocolo- Usted se encuentra aquí por un accidente automovilístico, usted fue atropellado…

-¿Atropellado?

-Sí atropellado y fue traído hasta acá. Usted está estable que pero presentó síntomas de lo que podría ser una arritmia, programaré pruebas para determinar la razón de esto. Ahora le haré unas preguntas para verificar que no tenga ninguna lesión cerebral notoria…

-Mi nombre es Morikubo Showtaro, tengo veinte años, vivo en Tokio, soltero, trabajo en N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech, entre otros datos inútiles que vas a proceder a preguntarme. Ahora, mi pregunta para usted es… ¿Fui atropellado?

Sí, ya se lo dije-dijo Temari, exasperada- usted fue arrollado.

-¿Ese fue mi diagnóstico?

-No su diagnóstico, sino la razón que lo trajo hasta aquí…

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me atropellan cuando eso pasa…

-¿Cuándo pasa qué?- Temari odiaba que la trajeran con muchos rodeos.

-Ustedes los doctores sí que pueden llegar a pasar por alto detalles importantes.

-Señor Morikubo, por favor, me está llegando a desesperar. Aquí está en una de las mejores instituciones médicas del país; no crea que no hayamos revisado todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido y hemos programado más exámenes para la tarde, así que si no tiene alguna información relevante sobre usted que darme, le pido que se reserve sus prepotentes comentarios y me deje trabajar.

-Vaya, veo que tienes un mal genio. De verdad que las doctoras son sexys en todos los sentidos.

-Señor Morikubo, por favor- espetó ella.

-No fue mi intención insultarla, no vaya a tomarlo a mal. Por otro lado, podría dejar de hablarme de "usted", me siento como reprendido.

-No creo que sea correcto.

-Es un favor que te pido. Si prometes tratarme más amablemente, seré más colaborador.

-Está bien- bufó Temari, claramente exasperada.

-Perfecto. Ahora, Doctora, vamos a ver qué tanta atención pusieron al revisarme cuando ingresé aquí y que tan actualizada está en neuropatologías…

* * *

><p>Notas médicas:<p>

-Una presión óptima es de 120/80 estándar, pero esto tiene variaciones según los movimientos cardíacos y la persona misma.

-La epinefrina también es conocida como adrenalina, y se usa para tratar paros cardíacos, desaceleraciones importantes; así también como alergias o problemas de asma ya que expande las vías circulatorias. Esta disuelta generalmente en líquido salino Y SOLO DEBE USARSE BAJO RECETA MÉDICA. Nuestras glándulas suprarrenales producen la que necesitamos n.n

-Los datos utilizados en este capítulo son producto de mi afición por la medicina, que si bien no fue la carrera que escogí, siempre me ha fascinado, por lo tanto paso leyendo artículos. Por ahora, no me es necesario tergiversar ningún dato médico n.n

¿Review? _Sí por favor =D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Gracias a todos por leer este capítulo. Me demoré un poco, pero fue por razones personales, que estaba indispuesta para escribir. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Con esto también quiero anunciar que los días de publicación serán lunes, miércoles y sábados, a menos que suceda alguna eventualidad. De ser así estaría publicando al día siguiente. 21 de black jack volverá, siendo publicado los martes. Sin más**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

-Procederé a contarte una breve historia, y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión como profesional.

-Señor Morikubo, le aseguro…

-"Te" aseguro-corrigió él.

-… TE aseguro-corrigió ella, exasperada- que tengo cosas mejor que hacer, así que te agradecería no me hicieras perder el tiempo.

-En realidad creo que no, verás, no estaba del todo inconsciente, tenía alguna clase de percepción acerca de lo que me rodeaba y pues escuché su conversación con lo que me imagino es una colega laboral.

Temari entornó los ojos, suspiró sonoramente y solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Sin mirarlo directamente, acercó una silla que de casualidad había en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado derecho, junto al equipo de reanimación. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos y se propuso a ponerle atención. Hizo un gesto con las cejas en señal de que podía comenzar a narrar su historia.

-Muy bien –dijo él sonriendo, al ver la actitud tan hosca de la mujer hacia él- comenzaré… Hace tres años, cuando tenía diecisiete, yo era un joven normal, amante de los ordenadores. Un día, en una situación cualquiera, crucé la calle que se encuentra enfrente del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Central de Tokio y pues entré al edificio de manera regular. De regreso, como buen peatón me cercioré de que no vinieran vehículos y puse mis pies en la calle. Cuando hice esto, inmediatamente escuché un motor. No sé de donde salió, ni creo que nunca lo sabré, pero… el carro me levantó del golpe y me dejó tendido en la calle. Me manaba sangre de la cabeza, y quedé inconsciente. ¿En este momento cual podría ser mi diagnóstico?

-Pues, de primer momento un corte en la piel de la cabeza, tal vez del área de las cejas que es más propensa a abrirse. Luego tendría que haber traumatismos en el cuerpo del golpe tanto del carro como del impacto con el pavimento, sin mencionar raspones varios y cortes. También algún traumatismo importante en el cerebro o en la base del cuello, que activara el reflejo de inconsciencia o el estado de shock.

-Estas en lo cierto en casi todo. Fue la ceja derecha de donde brotó sangre, y tenía raspones y hematomas en todo el cuerpo. Fue un milagro que no quebrara los dientes, pero mi brazo no tuvo tanta suerte. Ahora, con respecto al traumatismo cerebral, pues según el médico que me atendió en esa época así justificó el hecho de que pasé dos semanas inconsciente. Me hicieron muchas tomografías y en ellas se veía una mancha oscura, que pudo expandirse por los días. ¿Qué podría ser?

-Una hemorragia cerebral- Temari estaba empezando a interesarse en seguir esa historia- pero un neurólogo debió haberlo identificado.

-Y así lo hizo. Y me abrió el cráneo a buscar la fuente de la hemorragia, porque cuando me hicieron el TAC, no se podía ver claramente. Lograron drenar toda la sangre y evitar infecciones.

-Y encontrar el hematoma abierto y cerrarlo-puntualizó Temari- olvidaste mencionar.

-He ahí el punto interesante- inquirió él.

-¿Cómo?-Temari se movió al borde de la silla.

-El médico que me atendió en ese entonces nunca encontró que se había abierto y sangrado, por así decirlo.

-Eso es imposible, la hemorragia habría continuado, o habrías muerto desangrado, perdido facultades motoras y mentales…

-No diré que no salí impune de secuelas, ya viste una de ellas.

-¿Cuál?

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Tú conduces un Mercedes negro, verdad? Tú me arrollaste el día de hoy.-dijo él riendo.

El rubor de las mejillas de Temari comenzó a subir de nuevo. El joven lo advirtió de inmediato, por lo que desvió el tema.

-Bueno, pero en eso punto viste una de las secuelas. Al mes de que me dieron de alta del hospital, mi mejor amigo de ese entonces me encontró en un estado semicomatoso en mi propia casa. Y nunca encontraron la razón. Desde los diecisiete años entro en periodos de ese tipo periódicamente.

-Pero… pero- Temari no podía creerlo- serías como un milagro viviente.

-Algo así, conservo todas mis facultades mentales, mantengo el IQ, las facultades motoras, no muestro signos de una lesión cerebral, de no ser porque, cada tanto, me desmayo y no despierto hasta pasados un par de días o incluso semanas.

-¿Nunca viste otro médico?

-He conocido a casi cada neurólogo del país, traté todos los tratamientos, me han hecho unas veinte cirugías para encontrar la causa de mi mal, pero nadie lo resolvió. Eventualmente, decidí vivir con él y adaptar mi modo de vida a este. Fueron unos cuantos sacrificios, pero nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer…

-Si todo lo que dices ha pasado, sabes que corres el riegos de ser una pequeña bomba de tiempo, ¿verdad? Entiendes que si lo que tienes es un hematoma reseco como cierra de esa hemorragia de tres años, un coágulo podría desprenderse y causarte una trombosis que podría…

-…¿Matarme? Pues lo sé, pero ningún médico me ha dado una respuesta clara. Y a veces es extenuante llevar una vida así. Abandoné muchas cosas porque sencillamente, esta patología tan singular no es compatible con una vida de ataduras…. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis sentimientos, no eres mi psiquiatra.

Temari no escuchó esto último, estaba muy concentrada repasando en su cabeza todos los libros que había leído en su residencia como neurocirujana, buscando entre las explicaciones de sus mentores alguna idea de que pudiera estarle pasando a ese joven. Esto iba más allá de una patología, era un caso singular, tal vez el primero visto en ese tipo. Muy en su interior, aparte del interés médico que la conducía a preocuparse por el nivel de vida de ese muchacho y su sufrimiento, la ambición la estaba haciendo pensar que si ningún médico en todo Japón había logrado averiguar que le pasaba a ese joven, tal vez ella podría lograrlo, tal vez…

-Señor Morikubo, como neurocirujana quiero decirte que nunca había escuchado un caso como el suyo…

-Me lo imagine.

-Pero, dijiste que te habían visto todos los médicos de todo Japón. Eso no es cierto, yo no he tenido esa oportunidad. Y me gustaría hacerle una propuesta con ello.

-Se oye interesante, te escucho preciosa.-respondió él.

* * *

><p>¿Review? SIIIII<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me tiene un poco obsesionada. Ya poco a poco todo va ir tomando forma, en tanto, sigan especulando por favor, me encanta leer sus comentarios llenos de ideas y mucho interés. Este capítulo va dedicado a Desahogada, que en sus últimos review ha dejado unas críticas constructivas maravillosas. **

**Pd: he actualizado por fin mi perfil, ya está decente, dado que antes era un desastre. Si quieren conocer un poco más de mí, los invito a visitarlo. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

El vapor que emanaba la taza de té de Tsunade emitía un olor a menta y jengibre. Tan solo había pasado medio día en su hospital, y las cosas estaban bastante ajetreadas. Habían entrado varios casos de Trauma, hubieron sacado ya a dos impostores que se escurrieron en el hospital con el fin de que se les fueran suministrados estupefacientes, los internos de primer año corrían de un lado para otro como si fueran mariposas revoloteando y sus residentes estaban a punto de tirarlos por la ventana. Pero el premio se lo tenía bien ganado su neuróloga. Tsunade siempre había considerado a Temari una de sus grandes adquisiciones, ella era un médico de punta, a la vanguardia en técnicas médicas. Pero sin duda, era también de sus grandes dolores de cabeza.

Se sonrió un poco al pensar en ella. Tal vez Temari la sacaba de quicio porque le recordaba a una versión más joven de ella misma. Una atolondrada e intrépida cardióloga que rápidamente había superado a sus maestros, y que muy joven había heredado la responsabilidad de dirigir un hospital.

-No obstante, yo nunca he arrollado a nadie- dijo quedo Tsunade.

En eso su localizador comenzó a sonar.

-'Hablando del demonio'-dijo Tsunade, al ver que era su neurocirujana, llamándola desde la habitación 229 del ala de Neurocirugía- Solo espero que no haya matado al joven que traía esa mañana.

Con mucha parsimonia, se levantó de la silla de su oficina, se enfundó en su gabacha blanca y se dirigió al encuentro de su colega médica.

Al estar cerca de la habitación, se alegró de ver que los de Patología no estaban allí. No había ningún cadáver que retirar. Se asomó a la puerta, y con un alivio en su alma, vio como Temari estaba auscultando* al joven, como si fuera un examen de rutina. Ya el paciente había despertado, y se le vía muy entero. Tocó con los nudillos la puerta antes de ingresar.

-Tsunade, adelante-indicó Temari, mientras retiraba su estetoscopio del pecho del joven- Él es Showtaro Morikubo, el joven de esta mañana.

-Un placer-dijo la enérgica rubia, con un fuerte apretón de manos- Imagínese su suerte de ser arrollado por un médico.

-Siempre he tenido la certeza de que todo tiene una razón de ser, doctora-puntualizó Showtaro mirando a la mujer que le daba la mano- por ahora, digamos que ha sido una suerte encontrar a la doctora Temari.

-Si considera una suerte que ella lo haya arrollado…

-Verá-interrumpió él- eso ha sido todo un mal entendido. Ella no me arrolló a causa de una imprudencia.

-¿A no?-preguntó la cardióloga.

-Pues no-intervino Temari- Tsunade-sama, la llamé porque este joven es un caso neurológico como el que no había visto nunca en mi vida. Antes de que la llamara, estuve hablando con él y revisando su historial médico; y pues he quedado perpleja ante lo que he leído.

Tsunade escuchó con atención cada detalle de la historia contada por Showtaro, y luego los detalles agregados por Temari que procedían del historial médico del joven, el cual extrajeron de los archivos médicos de Tokio. A pesar de la experiencia de largos años de una mujer como Tsunade, en su vida no había oído mencionar nunca un caso semejante. Trató de mantenerse indiferente, pero en su voz sonaba un dejo de curiosidad inevitable.

-Entonces, sufriste una crisis hoy en la mañana y despertaste alrededor de una hora antes de que yo llegara aquí. ¿Correcto?

-En efecto-sonrió Showtaro.

-¿Y en la hora de diferencia entre que me llamaste y aquel entonces, qué han hecho?

-Primero-indicó Temari- pues oí la historia y busqué su historial médico. Lo llevé a hacer una tomografía, y en efecto, aunque los cortes axiales son muy finos, a simple vista no puedo ver ninguna lesión evidente ni en el cerebro, ni en la base del cuello, ni en las vertebras de la espalda. Es una tomografía de alguien sano. Estaré examinando en estos días imagen por imagen muy detenidamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Este joven ha visitado cada clínica y centro hospitalario con especialidad en Neurología en el país. Sin embargo, este nunca lo visitó porque en el momento que se estuvo tratando estaba el doctor Kabuto de Jefe de Neurocirugía… Y pues debido a la fama de este no se hizo ver aquí.

-Recuerdo ese año, gracias a él, la Junta estuvo a punto de cerrar este hospital…

-Exacto. El señor Morikubo y yo estuvimos hablando, y él ha accedido a volver a intentar hallar una causa a su mal. Además consideramos opciones de cómo realizar los estudios y demás…

-Señor Morikubo, si usted accede a someterse como sujeto de investigación, no puedo asegurarle que logremos descubrir la causa de su malestar. La medicina a veces no tiene la respuesta para todo. interrumpió Tsunade, hablando para el joven.

-Lo sé, pero por algún motivo, la doctora Sabaku no Temari me inspira mucha confianza, a diferencia de otros homólogos suyos que me han atendido. Además, no tengo que perder y más bien mucho que ganar.

-Él y yo –agregó Temari- discutimos del procedimiento y la financiación del estudio mismo. Como sería él un sujeto de investigación, el hospital se hace cargo de la mitad de los gastos de este; y el Señor Morikubo posee un seguro médico espectacular (ya consulté esto en el departamento de Cobros).

-Por la parte económica no se preocupen, cuento con un buen seguro médico y, sin querer alardear, una especie de fortuna en el banco. ¿Qué mejor que derrochar en salud?

-Pues de ser así… creo que podríamos comenzar los trámites para comenzar un ensayo clínico acerca de secuelas de heridas y traumas cerebrales. Joven, deberá llenar unas fórmulas donde no responsabiliza al hospital de los resultados y donde acepte las condiciones del estudio mismo… y con algo de suerte, podremos curarle.

-Me parece fenomenal-sonrió Showtaro- sin embargo, tengo yo mis propias condiciones.

-¿En serio?- Tsunade cambió su tono de voz por uno más severo-¿Cuáles serían?

-Primeramente, me gustaría poder quedarme en el hospital. Mi trabajo me da la facilidad de hacerlo a distancia, y ellos están conscientes de mi condición. Vi que el hospital cuenta con habitaciones especiales para pacientes que se "internan" así mismos porque requieren cuidados permanentes. Me gustaría poder optar por este servicio, y descuide, el costo corre por cuenta mía.

-Pues, en realidad es desición suya si desea quedarse en el hospital 24/7 en la parte de hospedaje con cuidado permanente, es un servicio libre que brinda el hospital para quien puede costearlo. ¿Algo más?

-Deseo que la Doctora Temari sea mi tratante, de verdad que parece que sabe lo que hace y además necesito de algo agradable para alegrarme el día.

El tono de la cara de la neuróloga volvió a subir inevitablemente. Tsunade contuvo una sonrisa.

-En efecto, ella sería su tratante, ya que ella realizaría los estudios, pero usted comprenderá que ella es mi Jefe de Neurocirugía y debe poder atender otros pacientes e instruir a los nuevos neurólogos.

-Por supuesto, esto lo entiendo. Y por último, mi última petición sería poder trasladarme aquí esta misma tarde. Las crisis (como las llaman ustedes) son muy repentinas y aunque sufrí una hoy, puede que pase de nuevo. Por lo que entre antes me traslade y acomode mis cosas aquí, mejor.

-A penas arregle con Cobros, puede sentirse como en su hogar.

-Excelente. Teniendo claro eso, puedo firmar cualquier papel que necesiten.

Temari, quien muy precavida había traído consigo una copia del formulario que su nuevo paciente regular tendría que firmar, lo extendió hacia él alargando el brazo. Este lo recibió y firmó.

-No me queda más que decirle que bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, señor Morikubo. En Cobros le asignarán su habitación y su llave, así como un localizador que puede utilizar en caso de emergencia. Allá en Cobros le explicarán todo.

-Estupendo.

-Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos otros pacientes que atender- dijo Tsunade, haciéndole una seña a Temari para que le siguiera.

-Apenas te instales en tu nueva habitación, me gustaría comenzar con algunas pruebas. Utiliza el localizador para indicarme cuando estés listo-agregó Temari.

-Dalo por echo-le sonrió él, con una vaga sonrisa de medio lado.

Las dos médicos salieron de la habitación.

-Qué rápido le has convencido de que sea tu ratón de laboratorio-comentó Tsunade.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-Temari se encogió de hombros- Tal vez este es mi gran caso. Y como él lo dijo, todo sucede por alguna razón…

* * *

><p><em>* Auscultar: acción de utilizar un estetoscopio para oír el sonido pulmonar al respirar.<em>

_¿Será que alguien especula? ¿O me deja un review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!Traigo ahora el siguiente capítulo de el este Fic al que me referiré en adelante como "Med", porque el título es largo de estar escribiendo. Deben felicitarme, porque me he comprometido ha seguir los horarios muy en serio. Creo que algunos tienen dudas acerca de la publicación, así que aclararé: Soy una escritora cuya musa es la noche... es decir me pongo a escribir a partir de las 10 pm hora de CR masomenos. El capítulo está listo a partir de las 00 am del sía siguiente. Es decir, si el capítulo se publica miércoles, lo escribo martes en la noche y lo publico en la madrugada, para que así, cuenten con horas para disfrutar los fics en su día establecido sin importar el cambio horario. Otro punto, ¿por qué los capítulos tan cortos? Porque soy vaga, y porque me gusta mantenerlos frescos y no muy pesados,a veces llevan muchas descripciones y no me gusta que se canse la lectura. Por ahora es todo. Un saludo a mis lectores =D Gracias por leer. Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ese paciente tuyo?-inquirió Sakura.

Ambas doctoras estaban haciendo fila en la cafetería del hospital, esperando les dieran unos emparedados que deberían bastar como almuerzo de ambas, debido a sus apretadas agendas.

-Ya despertó-dijo Temari.

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí. Resultó ser alguna clase de amante de los ordenadores, de veinte años, trabaja para N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech. Se llama Showtaro.

-Creo que alguien causó una gran impresión en ti, ¿eh?

-No digas babosadas, Sakura. Sencillamente recuerdo todo eso porque- volvió a ver a ambos lados antes de proseguir su conversación de manera segura- este sujeto es un caso médico único. Sufrió un accidente hace tres años, y tenía una hemorragia masiva en el cerebro, y nunca encontraron el punto que se abrió.

-¡Vaya! Es como si la herida nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Y no es lo mejor del caso. Resulta que sufre de crisis donde entra en estado semicomatoso por periodos indefinidos, es la única secuela que presenta.

-¡Impresionante! Suena muy alocado como para ser cierto. ¿Y el tipo parece cuerdo?

-Se ve muy lúcido a decir verdad, y continúa trabajando, lo que debería indicar que de verdad no hay ningún daño en la parte funcional, exceptuando que cada tanto cae desmayado por varios días…

-¿Y que vas a hacer con él?

-Se acaba de convertir en mi próximo ensayo clínico…

-Wow, felicitaciones. Espero que sea todo un éxito.

-Ya veremos cómo resulta; y si bien es muy gratificante, lidiar con ello, junto con las rondas normales y los nuevos internos estúpidos que me asignaron en Neuro va a ser agotador. ¿Qué tal Obstetricia?

-Lo usual, setiembre es un mes ajetreado (principalmente por las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, ya sabes) y los nuevos internos caen como moscas cada vez que se rompe una fuente…

-No deberían permitir en este hospital que lleguen internos ineptos, la verdad es que…

Su localizador comenzó a vibrar antes de que lograra terminar la frase. Lo revisó un segundo. Provenía del ala destinada a pacientes que se internaban para cuidado perpetuo (casi un hotel médico, a decir verdad). El mensaje era sencillo, 'Misión Mudanza Completa'.

-Genial. Este sujeto es como un maldito reloj despertador, aparece siempre en los momentos más inoportunos. Creo que hoy me saltaré el almuerzo (de nuevo).

-¿Tienes que ir a verle?

-Quedé con él de comenzar los análisis lo más pronto posible. Lo primero que quiero hacer es medir su actividad cerebral, su IQ… para ver con qué tipo de persona estoy lidiando a nivel neurológico.

-Ya veo. Solo espero que no te este localizando día y noche durante el resto del ensayo clínico.

-No podría negártelo. Por ahora parece alguien agradable, espero que se mantenga de esa manera, de lo contrario, no me haría responsable de causarle un aneurisma.

Dicho esto, Temari abandonó la fila del almuerzo y caminó rumbo al ala de hospedaje. El hospital contaba con una planta especializada a esta tarea, en el quinto piso. Allí abundaban las enfermeras, quienes se encargaban prioritariamente del cuidado de los pacientes. Ocasionalmente se veía algún doctor por allí, realizando revisiones de rutina. Ella casi nunca ponía un pie en ese piso, prefería mandar a alguno de sus subalternos neurólogos (subalternos, no colegas) para que realizaran las tareas en esa ala. Sin embargo, ahora, que tenía a su sujeto de estudio hospedado allí, parecía ser que estaría realizando viajes periódicos.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se hubo cerrado, presionó el botón con el número cinco. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, un par de enfermeras entraron también, ellas marcaron el piso dos para hacer una escala. Temari se recostó contra la pared posterior del ascensor. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Ese lunes estaba siendo para ella tal vez el día más raro de toda su existencia. Su primer día como soltera (desde hacía algún tiempo), su primer accidente oficial en el coche, y su primer caso extraño y casi que irrepetible. En ese momento, no estaba segura de cómo se sentía, si feliz, emocionada, irritada, asustada… Solo tenía claro una cosa, lo que menos que estaba pasando por su cabeza era el idiota de su ex novio. De eso estaba segura.

-'Tengo un futuro brillante, y tú ya no eres parte de él'.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento ambas enfermeras se bajaron del ascensor y quedó completamente sola. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor en el piso dos, un brazo invasor se interpuso en su camino y las abrió de nuevo. La neuróloga en Jefe desvió la mirada hasta la puerta y reconoció esa mano odiosa. Seguida de ella, una mujer de cabello fucsia entró con unos reportes en su otro brazo. Karin era una de las subalternas que Temari tenía a su cargo. En algún momento de su internado fueron compañeras, hasta que la primera perdió su examen de graduación. Años más tarde, esto le costaría a Karin estar trabajando bajo el ojo vigilante de la exigente Jefa de Neurocirugía.

Sin dirigirle la palabra a la rubia, la de pelo largo y fucsia apretó el botón del cuarto piso. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Temari cruzó en una hábil y larga zancada el ascensor y logró salir justo a tiempo. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, con sus labios formó la frase 'no mates a nadie hoy'. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado del todo, igual podía oír el estallido de ira de Karin,

Se alejó caminado y decidió subir los tres pisos de diferencia caminando. No tenía nada personal contra Karin, sencillamente, la actitud pedante de esta le era incompatible. Y a decir verdad, le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

Por fin, logró llegar al ala correspondiente. Buscó la novena habitación, la cual antes era ocupada por una menuda señora que había decidido gastar sus últimos días viajando por el mundo. Ahora, aquella puerta despuntaba el nombre de Morikubo Showtaro. Tocó tres veces los nudillos contra la puerta.

-Pasa.

Temari entró a la habitación. Era considerablemente más grande que los cuartos estándar. Aunque la ubicación era a grandes rasgos la misma. El televisor era mejor, contaba con dos armarios pequeños, un baño completo equipado con ducha. Un escritorio ubicado debajo de una ventana que daba vista a la calle principal y a la entrada del Hospital. Se veía acogedor y cómodo, si se olvidaban los equipos médicos que también estaban en la habitación. Tal vez la palabra sería práctico... era un cuarto práctico.

Ella miró a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Como por arte de magia, al dirigir sus ojos verdes hacia ella, la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Showtaro salió de ella, llevando unos vaqueros sencillos, descalzo, y un paño entre sus manos secando su cabello, que llegaba a tocar los hombros. El punto que puso a prueba todo profesionalismo de Temari fue el hecho de que no se hubiera puesto una camisa. Utilizó toda su fuerza para dirigir apenas por unos segundos su mirada al torso desnudo masculino. Sencillamente, un estudiante de Anatomía podría haberlo usado de modelo para señalar todos los músculos de la caja torácica y de la caja abdominal. Él no le prestaba atención, terminó de secarse el cabello y se puso la toalla verde que utilizaba sobre los hombros. Luego le sonrió. Temari recuperó la compostura a velocidad luz.

-Veo que si recibiste mi mensaje-sonrió él.

-Así es, y creí conveniente venir a ver cómo va todo-respondió Temari, neutral, casi conteniendo la respiración para reducir el flujo sanguíneo de sus mejillas.

-Me alegras que lo hayas hecho, al menos un rostro conocido.

-¿Qué te parece todo hasta ahora?

-Pues bastante bien, es decir, no necesito más que lo que hay en este cuarto. Y luego averiguaré que tan amigable es el vecindario.

Temari soltó una media sonrisa. Showtaro notó el instante que duró el gesto. Decidió que era suficiente sociabilización con su doctora.

-Y bien, ¿vamos a comenzar a trabajar hoy?

Temari ordenó sus pensamientos en automático. Era hora de comportarse como médico. Porque, a decir verdad, ella no estaba interesada en socializar…

-Algo así. Te traje un pequeño detalle-de su gabacha blanca, sacó una bolsa llena de piezas de madera cortadas de diferentes maneras.

-Este es un rompecabezas de IQ, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí. ¿Los conoces?

-Sí, una vez armé uno, hace tiempo. ¿Esta es la primera prueba?

-Sí. Quiero comenzar a medir tu comportamiento cerebral, y hay ciertos parámetros que establecer. Así que, sí gustas, puedes ponerte en ello…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? me hubiera gustado tal vez ser mas descriptiva en Showtaro, pero todavía no es el caso. Por ahora, mis pequeñas estudiantes de Anatomía, imagínense ustedes todo lo que quieran... ¿Review?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo! yeiii! Ok, me atrasé un día con la publicación por que pronto entren las secundarias de mi país (CR) y me entretuve ayudando a mi hermana a comprar todos sus útiles escolares, lo cual me llevó más tiempo del que creí. Creo que en vez de publicar sábado lo pasaré a viernes, para cumplir bien con los horarios. Por lo tanto, los días de publicación serían LUNES, MIÉRCOLES Y VIERNES para este fic Brain Surgery. Los MARTES es turno de 21 de Black Jack. Fines de semana, un merecido descanso n.n Este capítulo va dedicado a _Lamisteriosacristal_ que ha tenido una semana difícil, espero que el capítulo le de ánimo. Un saludo a todas los lectores regulares del fic! Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

-Si no te molesta, te tomaré el tiempo-dijo la doctora, ajustando su reloj de muñeca para cronometrar.

-En absoluto-sonrió él.

-Te explicaré como funciona este instrumento…

-No se preocupe-intervino él- ya he resuelto un rompecabezas de estos antes. Al entrar a la secundaria, uno de mis maestros creyó que tenía más potencial que los demás…

-Oh vaya, entonces creo que no habrá problema. Solo te diré que este es un poco diferente, porque conforme la edad el rompecabezas varía en forma y complejidad, evidentemente.

-En efecto. Aunque en realidad, y no es por ser soberbio, no creo obtener un resultado menor al que obtuve en aquél tiempo.

-¿Y ese de cuanto fue?

-Cuando termine el rompecabezas, puedo asegurarle que tendré el mismo resultado.

-Está bien. A la de tres comienzas la prueba. Una, dos, ¡Tres!

Temari accionó el cronómetro y Showtaro sacó las piezas de madera finamente talladas. Todas eran piezas rectangulares, cortadas en ángulos cóncavos. La mayoría de las piezas tenían una ranura en su parte media. El joven de cabello oscuro ocupó los diez primeros segundos de la prueba observando y tocando cada una de las piezas muy delicadamente. Las extendió todas en la cama, dejando espacio entre cada una como para poder verlas individualmente. La neuróloga veía con ojo crítico cada uno de sus movimientos y tomaba apuntes. Acercó una de las sillas que disponía la habitación a la cama, para estar próxima a su paciente.

En los segundos siguientes de que el joven terminara lo que parecía una inspección detallada del rompecabezas, llamó la atención de la rubia. Al soltar la última pieza y colocarla en una de las esquinas de lo que ella creía era un esquema mental de la prueba, él bajó una de sus rodillas hasta que tocara el piso, cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza en una pose de profunda meditación. Sus manos se juntaron, tocándose los pulgares y los dedos índices; para formar una especie de círculo que recordaba a un plato hondo. La ojiverde tomó apunte de cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho. Estaba fascinada. En su ceño fruncido casi podía ver cada una de sus neuronas trabajando. El silencio dominó la habitación, conforme los segundos pasaban. Requirió dos minutos antes de que lentamente abriera los ojos, y se incorporara. Al hacerlo se sentó al borde de la cama. Tomó la pieza más gruesa de todas en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda buscó con el tacto la que tenía dos ranuras en la parte media. Juntó la ranura de la primera pieza con una de la segunda. Al formar una "T", la felicidad se trazó en su rostro. Dirigió su mirada a la doctora que le veía intermitentemente mientras tomaba apuntes.

-Con esa mirada que me pones encima cada vez que una pieza está en mi mano, me recuerdas a mi antiguo maestro-dijo él, viéndola directamente- muy enfocada, pendiente de ver aquello que quiere descubrir. Eso demuestra mucho interés en tú área de trabajo.

-NO creo que debas hablar en tanto haces la prueba, podría afectar el resultado-dijo ella, algo severa.

-Descuida, no afectará en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es la segunda que aplico la prueba. Estoy tan seguro que podría apostar algo.

-Esa es otra actitud que dudo sea profesional entre nosotros-dijo ella, tratando de sonar autoritaria- recuerda que yo soy tú médica y tu mi paciente.

-Pues sí-dijo él, mientras tomaba otra pieza, y la encajaba en otra ranura, formando una especie de estrella tridimensional- pero yo no soy únicamente tú paciente, soy tu ensayo clínico. Es decir, pasarás conmigo una temporada de tiempo indefinida mientras realizas tus estudios en mí, recopilas datos, compruebas teorías. En fin, es una relación casi de ratón blanco y científico loco si lo expones así. ¿No lo crees?

-Pues dicho de esa manera suena… espantoso- Temari reconocía a un buen retórico cuando lo escuchaba hablar (ella misma lo era) y sabía perfectamente que aquel sujeto era equiparable a Sócrates. Lamentablemente él tenía un punto y a ella la tenía enganchada. Ya por más que quisiera no podría dejar de escucharle.

-Exactamente. Además, si has estudiado a Howard Gardner; como supongo has hecho porque estas autorizada a realizar pruebas de medición de IQ (lo que indica conocimiento de Psicología humana) el desarrollo intelectual de la persona está vinculado en parte a las relaciones sociales que esta maneje, porque desarrollan la parte emotiva del individuo.

-¿Cuál es tú punto?

-Si yo te apreciara únicamente como mi médico, una figura de autoridad que me tiene recluido en una institución médica –Temari hizo ademán de interrumpir en ese punto, ella no le estaba recluyendo de ninguna forma. Showtaro hizo caso omiso, y prosiguió- no podría desarrollar mis facultades mentales en un cien por ciento, lo cual podría afectar mi desempeño en algunas de las pruebas que debas realizarme. En resumidas cuentas, lo que quiero decir, si es que estoy diciendo algo en absoluto, es que, si entabláramos una relación social menos estricta o formal, me resultaría más cómodo desenvolverme en este ambiente, y eventualmente, tú también te sentirás más cómoda.

Temari notó con su vista periférica que su paciente no había dejado de armar el rompecabezas en todo su discurso. Únicamente, este desviaba la mirada en una que otra ocasión para cerciorarse que todo estuviera correcto. Sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los cafés del joven, anotó en su libreta "capacidad para realizar tareas múltiples con mínimo esfuerzo".

-Estás diciendo entonces-retomó ella el hilo de la conversación- que si fuéramos amigos, toda mi investigación tiene más probabilidades de ser correcta al contrario de si mantuviéramos una relación formal de médico-paciente, ¿es así?

-Precisamente- dijo él con una sonrisa abierta en su rostro, que llamó la atención de la rubia.

Su cerebro inmediatamente formuló la orden para que su boca y lengua emitieran la palabra NO fuerte y clara. Era evidente, una amistad con un paciente era algo más que inapropiado en su profesión.

Sin embargo, un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder de inmediato. Muy dentro de sí, algo sabía que aquello que pensaba no era cierto. En realidad, era común establecer alguna clase de amistad con pacientes regulares. Showtaro tenía razón, facilitaba las revisiones, las recuperaciones y en fin la estadía en el hospital tanto para el paciente como para el tratante. ¿Y quién iba a ser más regular para ella que un sujeto que se había internado en el hospital por su propia voluntad para que ella dispusiera de él? Además se veía como un sujeto solitario, en búsqueda de un amigo.

Y tomando en cuenta la lista cortísima de actividades sociales que tenía su agenda, un amigo más no le vendría mal a la rubia.

Calló a su cerebro y contesto después de un suspiro que fingía resignación.

-Bueno puede que no sea tan mala idea… Digo, una amistad no hiere a nadie… Y puede que tengas razón, es más reconfortante trabajar con personas conocidas y agradables.

-Excelente, oficialmente somos amigos.

-Así parece- Temari no supo porque, pero una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Ese muchacho por alguna razón la ponía de buen humor. Tenía un aura algo llamativa, tal vez.

-Entonces, no hay nada malo que yo, tu amigo, te proponga una pequeña apuesta.

-Está bien. Escúpelo.

-Si demuestro que hablar mientras armo un rompecabezas de estos no afecta a mi rendimiento en la prueba…-como para darle énfasis calzó una pieza de manera extremadamente sonora- cenarás conmigo aquí en mi habitación, una noche, a mi escogencia de la fecha.

-¿Para eso te tomaste toda la molestia de emplear la retórica? ¿Para cenar conmigo?

Showtaro se encogió de hombros.

-Recordé haber visto esa línea en alguna película. Además, aparte de cumplir con mi cuota laboral, no tengo mucho más que hacer. Como entenderás, me considero a mi mismo un alma solitaria (por deber y no por gusto), y no cuento con muchos conocidos a los que pueda recurrir en este momento. Eso con el tiempo puede llegar a ser bastante aburrido y sinceramente, "me cansé de estar aburrido". No tengo ningún doble propósito, simplemente soy un hombre que gusta de la compañía de personas agradables, como eres tú. Si lo hayas inapropiado, lo entenderé.

Él desvió la mirada, concentrándose ahora sí totalmente en la figura que estaba armando. Temari había dejado de prestarle atención al movimiento de sus manos y se había quedado pensando. En realidad, sentía como si aquel sujeto que estaba allí sentado en esa cama era más profundo de lo que parecía.

-No-respondió al fin- no me parece inapropiado, tal vez así podría llegar a conocerte mejor, y eso podría resultar valioso. ¿Entiendes? Saber un poco del contexto de tu situación, y demás. De igual forma, como dijiste, si quieres sentirte más cómodo conmigo, deberías de conocerme un poco.

-¿En serio?- Showtaro volvió a clavar su mirada en ella.

-Sí.

-Estupendo. En cuanto a la fecha, preferiría que fuera tal vez en posterior, en una semana quizás. El tiempo suficiente para adaptarme a este cambio.

-Primero termina de resolver la prueba, luego hablaremos de los resultados y en posterior (si es que demuestras tener la razón) hablaremos de la fecha. Para tu conveniencia (hipotéticamente hablando) hago guardias de veinticuatro horas dos veces por semana. Sin embargo, no hemos terminado el trato, y ¿si yo gano?

-Creo que no has entendido el contexto, ¿verdad preciosa?

Showtaro desvió la mirada una última vez, solo para ver él mismo alzaba su mano y, en la palma de esta, una figura parecida a un asterisco tridimensional y complejo se alzaba perfectamente ensamblada. NO sobraban piezas ni había espacios vacios. La figura estaba armada.

Temari dejó caer su libreta y su bolígrafo. Detuvo el tiempo.

Miró incrédula al joven.

NO necesitaba su tabla de evaluación para saber el resultado, la pieza estaba armada en menos de cinco minutos. En su tabla, bajo este tiempo se leía el resultado de "200 a +200".

Showtaro levantó una vez más la mirada y la juntó con la de ella.

-Te lo dije- dijo él despacio- el mismo resultado de hace siete años…

* * *

><p><em>No sé, tal vez algo pesado(?) Su opinión es oro para mí =D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo de Med! jejejej estoy tratando de cumplir los horarios de manera exacta, porque me encanta esta historia y me encanta que les guste también! En este capítulo demuestro un poco la personalidad intrépida y despreocupada de Showtaro. hay muchas suposiciones entre ustedes, las cuales me fascina leer. tengan paciencia nada más, y todo se aclarará! Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Le hizo repetir la prueba varias veces. Cambió los rompecabezas cada vez. Buscó y trajo consigo un cuestionario de cien preguntas de selección única. Se la entregó para que la resolviera. La prueba tenía un tiempo probable de una hora. Showtaro la terminó en la mitad de ese tiempo, con todas las respuestas correctas. Se sumergió en la búsqueda de más cuestionarios, nuevos rompecabezas.

Pero todo era en vano.

El resultado seguía igual.

Showtaro Morikubo, diseñador de software, un joven de veinte escasos años… Tenía un IQ (CI) de más de doscientos.

En palabras sencillas ese joven… ¡era un genio!

-Tú… tú… tú…-la neuróloga estaba atónita. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que había acercado hace unas horas, cuando comenzó las pruebas.

El pelinegro había dejado de mirarla, clavando su vista en el techo de la habitación en tanto estaba acostado en su cómoda cama. Se sentía un poco incómodo, la actitud de la doctora era la usual de la gente que llegaba a conocer esa información de él.

-¿Impactada?-dijo él, con un tono seco y desabrido.

La rubia dejo su mueca estupefacta de lado. Su parte auditiva había captado información valiosa y su cerebro le mandó una señal de alarma. No podía decirse una amplia conocedora de aquel nuevo paciente que tenía, pero definitivamente, esa voz hosca no calzaba con la proyección de personalidad que estaba exhibiendo anteriormente. Se puso a recapacitar acerca de su conducta, y, en realidad había actuado un poco infantil.

Si bien, una no veía todos los días a un genio como pocos había en la historia, definitivamente dada su profesión y dado 'que eran amigos', su reacción estaba fuera de lugar.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito. Supo entonces que de verdad, había metido la pata. Decidió intervenir un poco más agresivamente.

-Vaya-dijo sin mucho recato, la verdad ahora solo tenía que arreglar su mala reacción-no todos los días una tiene la suerte de toparse con un genio.

Showtaro siguió con la mirada fija en el techo, pero a doctora pudo ver que se encogía de hombros ante su respuesta.

-Supongo que sí-dijo al fin este.

-La verdad es que sí-continuó ella- es más, la mayoría de los pacientes que ingresan aquí tienen registros normales de IQ, por lo general están en la categoría "adulto estándar". Incluso podría apostar que muchos de mis colegas no son para nada sobresalientes en ese tema.

-Te creo.

-De mi parte, nunca he hecho una prueba de estas. Me da miedo ver el resultado, porque a decir verdad, me considero una persona bastante inteligente.

-No niego que lo eres.

Temari vio que ninguno de sus esfuerzos de pedir una disculpa indirectamente no estaban resultando. Estaba a punto de pegar contra la pared, aquella construida con mucho orgullo que muchas de las veces no le permitía decir un simple "lo siento".

En eso, su localizador comenzó a sonar. Lo revisó, le estaban llamando de Neuro.

-Maldición-dijo por lo bajo- Oye, disculpa, me están localizando urgente, tengo que irme.

-Descuida, yo no iré a ningún lado.

Ella oyó en su voz un asomo de normalidad, pero no del todo. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para quedarse a solucionar su error, era urgente que se fuera.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, y al ver ambos elevadores ocupados, se lanzó corriendo por las escaleras. Pasados diez minutos, logró llegar al ala de Neurocirugía. Una enfermera la recibió con guantes listos para enfundarse, en la habitación 269.

Al entrar a la escena, se encontró con un rostro familiar.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Temari, con el ceño fruncido-tu operación está con para mañana. ¿Qué te trae aquí esta tarde?

-Doctora, créame que yo también hubiera preferido verla hasta mañana-dijo la joven, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros-pero…

-Presentó alguna clase de crisis-intervino el novio de la joven, un sujeto de cabello castaño largo, y ojos blancos-salimos a comer y en el coche pareció que quiso convulsionar. Me alarmé y conduje directo hasta aquí.

-Neji-Temari le extendió la mano al joven a modo de saludo- hiciste bien en traerla aquí.

La rubia conocía a la pareja ya que trataba a la muchacha desde hacía un par de meses. Esta presentaba un caso de aneurisma, que en un principio trataron de mitigar por medio de una Terapia Endovascular, con la cual introducían espirales de platino por medio de una sonda cerebral. Esto aislaba el aneurisma. Tuvo éxito durante un tiempo, pero los dolores de cabeza y vómitos regresaron y las tomografías revelaban que el aneurisma tenía micro comisuras por donde escapaba la sangre. Para ello Temari había programado una microcirugía de aneurisma, que consistía en utilizar un clip de titanio para cortar el flujo sanguíneo del abultamiento y que ya no se corriera riesgo de que estallase.

La neuróloga revisó las pupilas de la joven, así como sus reflejos. Estaban algo lentos de reacción.

-Tenten, no quiero que te alarmes, pero podrías haber entrado en una mini crisis epiléptica porque el aneurisma está a punto de reventar. Te llevaré a hacer un TAC de inmediato y vamos a adelantar tu cirugía. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-No se preocupen, es un procedimiento muy sencillo a decir verdad.

-Confiamos en usted-dijo Neji Hyuga.

-Kaede-dijo la doctora a la enfermera-lleva a Tenten a realizar un TAC lo más pronto posible, yo iré a reservar un quirófano.

Ambas mujeres se separaron. Temari se fue a la parte destinada a la administración de los quirófanos del hospital, solicitó uno y le asignaron el quirófano tres. También pidió que le removieran de su horario la operación del día siguiente y la trasladaran a hoy. Una vez efectuados todos los cambios, la neurocirujana se dirigió a la pizarra de quirófanos, y apuntó en el tres "Microcirugía de Aneurisma". Se retiró de allí con rumbo a su quirófano, preparaba para realizar la operación. En su marcha hacia el elevador, se encontró con Naruto, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

El pediatra tenía el resto de su tarde noche libre, pero estaba de guardia hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que decidió consultar la pizarra en búsqueda de alguna operación que pudiera entrar a ver en la galería (era una sala con asientos donde otros médicos podían apreciar distintas operaciones o procedimientos médicos). Se encontró con la operación de aneurisma de la rubia, y decidió encaminarse para allá. Al girarse sobre sus pasos, se topó de frente con lo que parecía ser un interno, ya que no lo conocía y su uniforme era celeste –los residentes utilizaban azul-.

-Oh disculpa dattebayo-dijo Naruto, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- no te vi.

-No, fue mi culpa, estaba en tu camino-se disculpó el joven, alto de cabello oscuro y ojos indiferentes, pero amables.

-¿Oye, eres un interno? Porque no te me haces siquiera conocido.

-Pues sí, soy un interno, pero estoy de pasantía, busco cual hospital me agrada más para hacer mi internado y residencia, y todavía no escojo especialidad.

-Pues, ¡bienvenido al hospital Central de Tokyo! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y soy Pediatra en Jefe.

-Yo soy Showtaro Morikubo. Un gusto conocerle, Doctor Uzumaki.

-Por favor, dime Naruto. ¿Con qué andas buscando una especialidad? Tal vez te interese la pediatría. Es una rama sumamente interesante y difícil, porque debes tener cualidades con los niños

-Sí, me han dicho-dijo el joven de cabello oscuro.

-Aunque, no creas que estoy tratando de convencerte de estudiar eso; en tanto seas médico, somos colegas. Y este es un buen hospital para que aprendas.

-Mis profesores me lo recomendaron mucho, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ver ningún quirófano ni operación todavía. En realidad lo que me han asignado es papeleo.

-¡Eso está muy mal! Un médico no solo hace papeleo, debe conocer también las operaciones y la verdadera acción. Si te interesa, me dirigía a ver una Microcirugía de Aneurisma. La va a realizar la Jefe de Neurocirugía, por lo cual deberá ser interesante de ver. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-aceptó el muchacho sin mucho miramiento.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al elevador, y Naruto oprimió el botón que indicaba el descenso hacia las salas de quirófanos y sus galerías.

Al llegar allí, buscaron la galería del quirófano tres. Tomaron asiento en la primera fila y pudieron ver como anestesiaban a la joven y la conectaban al respirador. Acto seguido, entró Temari ya preparada para operar. Sus manos esterilizadas fueron enfundadas en guantes. Se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la camilla, y con una rasuradora, preparó el área donde realizaría la incisión, cerca la base de la cabeza. Revisó las tomografías y consultó a los anestesiólogos.

-Bisturí- pidió entonces Temari, y realizó un corte de tres líneas en la cabeza de Tenten, formando una clase de puerta con su piel.

La enfermera le proporcionó una tijera de sostén, con la cual sujetó la piel hacia abajo, para que no estorbara en el procedimiento.

-Sierra- le tendieron a la rubia una sierra eléctrica de uso médico. La encendió, y el motor comenzó a vibrar. Con mucha parsimonia, acercó la cortadora a la cabeza de la joven, y realizó el primer corte en el cráneo. Repitió el procedimiento hasta obtener un cuadrado de hueso que pudo remover, y el cual sumergió en formaldehido para conservarlo.

Acto seguido, trajo hacia así el microscopio utilizado en operaciones de Microneurocirugía, y con sumo cuidado, introdujo la parte de los objetivos –que no era más que una aguja sumamente delgada- en el cerebro de la joven. Una vez realizado esto, la neuróloga posó su mirada en las lentes del microscopio, comenzó a pedir instrumentos de puntas muy largas, afiladas y delgadísimas y puso manos a la obra.

Desde la galería, Showtaro observaba la operación acompañado por Naruto.

-Es fascinante como trabajan en el cerebro-comentó el primero- el más mínimo error podría matar al paciente.

-Pues sí, para ser neurocirujano hay que ser muy meticuloso a decir verdad.

-Dime Naruto, ¿esa es la Jefa de Neurocirugía?

-Sí, su nombre es Sabaku no Temari. Tiene un año de ser Jefa de esa rama.

-Vaya-Showtaro quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para averiguar alguna información de su tratante- me imaginaba a una mujer mayor, tal vez en sus cuarentas. Se ve muy joven, ¿no crees?

-Tiene veintitrés, se graduó joven y con honores. A decir verdad, creo que es de las mejores del país. Es un talento nuevo y de vanguardia, como la mayoría de los Jefes de área de este hospital-dijo el Uzumaki, señalándose a él mismo.

-Veintitrés años-repitió Showtaro- si es joven. A decir verdad creo que tan bien es atractiva.

-Lo es-se encogió de hombros Naruto- aunque que no te engañe una cara bonita, cuando se enfada puede tener un genio de los mil demonios.

-Sí, pareciera ser a veces malhumorada-rió él.

-A pesar de todo es muy simpática y agradable. Es muy profesional y es un excelente médico. Verás, yo la conocí…

Showtaro dejó de poner atención a las palabras de Naruto. Enfocó su atención en ver cono aquella mujer utilizaba delicadamente sus manos. Sus movimientos eran precisos, pero tenues, casi imperceptibles a veces. Decidió entonces que aquella mujer le llamaba la atención de una manera extraña. Fijó su mirada en ella en lo que restaba de la operación.

Temari se sintió fijamente observada, por lo que decidió girar sus orbes verdes hacia la galería un momento. Estaba abierta, y había tal vez unos diez asistentes observando. Pero solo uno llamó su atención.

Al lado del rubio pediatra, la cara del joven que era ahora su paciente la observaba con mucha atención. Llevaba ropas de interno y ocasionalmente dirigía una palabra a Naruto.

-'¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí afuera y vestido de esa manera!'-se pensó para sí.

Sus ojos muy probablemente reflejaron muy bien esa pregunta, porque en ese preciso momento el levantó ligeramente su mano, en señal de saludo.

Ella desvió su mirada furiosa y continuó trabajando.

Ya después se las vería con él…

* * *

><p><em>Me encanta este final, a ustedes? Déjenme su franca opinión!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo. NO puedo creer que la historia tenga ya diez capítulos! NO se, me siento tan orgullosa! En fin, el capítulo pasado terminó en una ansiada discusión, veamos si da la talla. Algunas (YyessyY) creo que esperaban algo diferente a lo que escribí, pero de verdad, la paciencia siempre tiene recompensa. Hay cosas que por ahora no se pueden dar (XD). De iwal forma espero que este capítulo les guste, yo lo hallo muy divertido. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi madre, que aunque nunca ha leído alguno de mis fics adora el hecho de que yo escriba y hoy (martes) cumplió años... En fin, un besote a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

-Con este clip debería bastar- dijo Temari, removiendo la engrapadora quirúrgica (que no era más gruesa que una aguja común)-¿Listos todos para la prueba?

Las enfermeras trajeron el quipo de resucitación, en tanto el anestesiólogo revisó los niveles de oxígeno. Le tendieron entonces a la cirujana una aguja número 18. Esta la aceptó en sus manos y la posicionó en el ángulo apropiado para insertarla en el cerebro directo al bulto que solía ser el aneurisma. Cerró los ojos un momento, y acto seguido, penetró en el cerebro de la joven, de forma segura pero delicada. Punzó por fin el bulto. Esperó unos segundos. No estalló ni emanaba sangre de él.

-Perfecto-sonrió la médico detrás de su mascarilla- Muy bien equipo, podemos cerrarla.

Quince minutos después, las enfermeras sacaron a Tenten impecablemente vendada y se encaminaron a la sala de recuperación. El resto del grupo de asistentes se quedó apagando los equipos y preparándolos para la esterilización.

Los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse también.

La neuróloga recordó que tenía pendiente un asunto con cierto impostor oculto entre los internos. Se deshizo de la gabacha quirúrgica y los guantes usados. Los descartó en el basurero de residuos biológicos y salió por la puerta que daba paso a los fregaderos de esterilización del personal de cirugía. Bajó su mascarilla y la dejó sobre su cuello, no se molestó siquiera en quitarse el gorrito que utilizaba para sujetarse el cabello (negro, con algunos adornos verdes oscuro).

Decidió esperar en el marco de la puerta de los fregadores que daba al exterior. Desde allí tenía una vista perfecta de la salida de la galería de operaciones. Esperó alrededor de un minuto antes de que pediatra e 'interno' salieran, todavía charlando animadamente.

Se aproximó un poco a ambos hombres.

Después abrió su boca por primera vez desde la cirugía.

-¡Con qué allí estas!-la neuróloga puso en esa frase un entusiasmo tan falso que era casi perceptible en su rostro.

Tanto el rubio como el de cabello oscuro volvieron sus cabezas. Showtaro no pudo contener una sonrisa. ¿Qué haría su tratante en esta situación?

-Doctor Uzumaki- prosiguió Temari, recia, como siempre- veo que se encontró con el interno que andaba buscando…

_Perfecto, a utilizar el arte de extracción de información…_

-¿A este joven? ¿El interno de pasantía?

_Bingo…_

-¡Sí! Ese mismo.

-No lo pondrás a hacer papeleo tú también, ¿eh Temari? Tú puedes hacer tus propios postoperatorios.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!-reclamó ella, en un fingido tono de ofensa- Da la casualidad que a ese joven lo vi en la mañana y estuve hablando con él del programa de neurocirugía. Y ahora observé que este prestaba mucha atención al procedimiento, así que simplemente me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con él, si no le molesta…

Muy bien, mentirle a un colega no era para nada ético; no obstante, ella ocupaba que su 'ensayo clínico' volviera a su habitación lo antes posible.

-En ese caso, te dejo en las capaces manos de la Doctora Sabaku no- le dio una palmada en la espalda- llámame si me necesitas, dattebayo.

Con un paso alegre y saltarín, el ojiazul se alejó de Temari y Showtaro, canturreando una canción.

Este último decidió que le agradaba ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido. Una fuerza descomunal lo jaló de la manga del uniforme de interno y lo zambulló al área de esterilización. Temari (con su firme y delicada mano cirujana) lo estrelló entonces contra la pared opuesta a los fregaderos. La espalda de Showtaro recibió todo el impacto. La miró y vio que el rostro femenino ardía en un intenso color carmín, casi derivando en violeta.

'…_que no te engañe una cara bonita, cuando se enfada puede tener un genio de los mil demonios…'_

Temari cerró de un portazo el ala, así nadie podría oír.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES IDIOTA?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras saboreaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Picantes y mordaces, como su humor en ese momento. Sus pies no pudieron quedarse quietos, ni sus manos tampoco. Comenzó a usarlos para darle énfasis a cada una de las frases proferidas por su garganta.

-¡¿Tienes algún otro daño cerebral del que yo no sepa? ¡¿Tú mamá te dejó caer de niño? ¡¿O eres imbécil de naturaleza?

El joven solo veía la figura de ella, frenética, enojada.

Completamente fuera de control.

Antes de que ella siguiera gritando, él intervino.

-Hey, baja la voz, que alguien va a oírte. Segundo; no, no soy idiota, tampoco soy imbécil de naturaleza (de hecho ya te demostré que naturalmente estoy predispuesto a ser un genio), profundamente dudo que mi amorosa y problemática madre me haya dejado caer de cabeza de bebé y en tanto al otro daño cerebral, muy probablemente el golpe contra la pared me lo haya causado.

Temari fingió no escucharlo. Sencillamente no quería hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿por qué, entonces, en que oscura y remota parte de tu incomprensible cerebro, hallaste sensato, inteligente o nada más fácil de hacerte pasar un puto interno en las narices de todos los médicos de este centro hospitalario?

-Pues la verdad, fue bastante sencillo. Ustedes cuentan con terribles normas de seguridad entre sus enfermeras que atienden el ala donde me ubico. Todo lo que hice fue salir a dar una caminata por el pasillo, una enfermera dejó una puerta de suministros abiertos en tanto entraba al baño de mujeres; lo cual aproveché para investigar. Encontré un armario de uniformes, y…

-¿Y pensaste que sería divertido disfrazarte y jugar al doctor? ¡Acaso no sabes que eso es penado por la ley! ¡Podrías ir a prisión! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un residente te ve y te dice que le ayudes a suturar un paciente, o que atiendas un trauma importante?

-Pues logré hacerme pasar por un interno perfectamente hasta que me descubriste, así que creo que puedo hacerlo bastante bien.

-¡Por Kamisama! ¿De verdad que eres así de arrogante, o estas pretendiendo ser el importante? ¿Ser el súper hombre?

-NO lo considero arrogancia…

-¡Es arrogancia! ¡Pudiste ganarte un boleto directo a prisión, pudiste haber hecho que me despidieran si descubren que estas bajo mi custodia!

-Créeme que esa no fue mi intención en lo más mínimo.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces, qué tenías en mente? ¿Divertirte un rato a expensas de los demás?

-Solo quería echar un vistazo alrededor. Te aseguro que tomé todas las precauciones del caso.

-¿Y eso incluía que Naruto Uzumaki se entretuviera hablando contigo? ¿Vas a decirme eso?

-Necesitaba obtener información…-dijo él, no refirió al objeto o al _quien-_Él parece ser un buen tipo, y sencillamente tengodebo evitar sus rondas y listo.

-¡Oh no! ¡NO vas a volver a salir aunque para eso tenga que esposarte en tu habitación! ¿Me…

Su localizador comenzó a vibrar. La llamaban de Trauma con urgencia…

-Maldición- dijo ella entre dientes.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Showtaro. NO pudo evitar este sentir terror ante el aura oscura que expelía el cuerpo de la joven.

-Me tengo que ir. Tú sube a tu cuarto, quítate ese estúpido uniforme y ¡QUÉDATE AHÍ!

-Puedo subir por lo que queda de hoy, pero no prometo no hacer algo estúpido diario…

-¡Oh púdrete!

Temari abrió una de las puertas, se quitó la mascarilla de un tirón y la arrojó al suelo. Se quitó el gorrito médico y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

¿Quién se creía ese crío?

Salió caminado un poco más rápido a Trauma, esperando poder irse pronto a casa.

* * *

><p>¿Review? Sí?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Oh señor, al fin! Estuve teniendo problemas con FF toda la freaking mañana y hasta ahorita logro publicar! -.- casi me vuelvo loca! en fin, por lo menos ya tienen su capítulo para poder disfrutar el fin de semana! nos leemos!**

**Pd: hoy hay muchas notitas aclaratorias al final de capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Si en alguna parte de su ser había deseado irse rápido a su casa, esa vana esperanza ya había muerto.

De salida de su absurda discusión con quien era por mucho el más problemático de todos sus pacientes, se encontró con Tsunade.

-Temari, que bueno que te veo- había dicho la exuberante Jefe del hospital-Ven camina conmigo.

-Tsunade, con todo respeto, me llamaron de Trauma hace unos instantes y me dijeron que era urgente.

-Efectivamente, y por si no te has percatado, yo voy en la misma dirección, a mí también me localizaron-Temari tragó en seco, el asunto debería ser serio entonces- pero me gustaría hablar contigo de camino.

Ambas rubias pusieron marcha firme con rumbo a Trauma

-Así que- comenzó la mayor de ellas- ¿Cómo te va con ese nuevo paciente tuyo?

'_La verdad, es alguna clase de cínico, maleducado, irresponsable joven que cree que puede jugar de Superman porque tiene un IQ de más de doscientos…'_

_-_Pues la verdad muy bien – Oh la mentira, dulce amiga de la vida- Hemos trabajado poco hoy en realidad.

-¿Algún dato interesante hasta el momento?

-Pues en Radiología dejé las tomografías de todo el cerebro que le habíamos hecho para que las analicen ellos primero con la computadora. Si esta no arroja ningún resultado, pues tendré que examinarlas manualmente. A veces la computadora pasa desapercibidas manchas que pueden resultar confundibles. -la neuróloga miró a su superior, esta no parecía nada impresionada por lo que salía de su boca; incluso parecía que no le ponía atención. Eso no le gustaba, tal vez si arrojaba un poco de leña al fuego…- sin embargo hoy comenzamos con unos exámenes básicos de actividad cerebral…

-¿Le hiciste una prueba de IQ?-preguntó Tsunade, con una ceja levantada en su rostro.

-Pues sí, quería ver que conservara sus facultades mentales desde el accidente y…

-¿…Y…?

-Resulta que sacó el mismo puntaje de cuando tenía trece años…

-Eso es preocupante a decir verdad, podría ser una pérdida degenerativa de la actividad cerebral…

-Descarté esa teoría con solo ver el resultado… Este sujeto tiene un IQ de más de doscientos, Tsunade…

El efecto fue el previsto. La cardióloga giro su rostro hacia el de ella, con una expresión de desconcierto digna de una foto.

-¿Qué… qué?

-Es un genio-soltó ella sin más.

'_A decir verdad eso debatible, hoy no demostró estar muy cuerdo que digamos…'_

Tsunade trató de asimilar esa información. En su amplia carrera (el dato exacto de por cuánto tiempo llevaba ejerciendo la medicina no era siquiera preguntado en el hospital por razones de seguridad propia) había escuchado de alguien que fuera catalogado en el rango de más de doscientos.

-Con mayor motivo-comentó al fin- si le curas, será la noticia médica del año, probablemente.

Dicho esto, empujó las puertas de Trauma.

Sus ojos vieron la escena.

Eran únicamente dos personas, pero si se empezaban a contar todos los daños físicos de ambos, podría llenarse parcialmente la sala de Trauma si cada uno de los males estuviera por separado.

Ambas doctoras se separaron, Lee y su equipo estaban en acción.

-¿Qué tenemos?-dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Persecución policíaca en motocicleta. El de la derecha es el presunto perseguido. Responde al nombre de Nakamura Kohtaro*. Veinticinco años. Presenta dos cortes grandes en las rodillas y en una pude observar que el hueso estaba destrozado. Tiene un impacto de bala en el plexo branquial –Tsunade en ese momento acaparó a ese joven, auscultándolo cerca de la herida.- Está consciente, pero le administramos morfina porque se quejaba de mucho dolor.

-¿De este lado?-preguntó Temari.

-Inuzuka Kiba, el era el agente de seguridad. Presenta una contusión en la sien derecha, parece haber fractura de cráneo, pero no creo que haya fragmentos importantes incrustados en el cerebro de manera profunda. Estaba despierto hasta que llegamos, luego se desmayó. Tiene golpes en las costillas y las palmas de las manos, la mayoría de los cortes ya se los han suturado.

Temari lo examinó con la mirada. El lado derecho de la cara de deformaba en un ángulo considerable, dándole al rostro del joven un aspecto inhumano. La piel encima del ojo presentaba un corte profundo, y hacía que la piel del párpado colgara un poco. Temari sacó su linterna del bolsillo, y le revisó la pupila izquierda. Se contrajo al contacto con la luz y se dilató a la falta de esta. Con cuidado repitió el procedimiento de la misma manera en el ojo izquierda, que también reaccionó de manera positiva.

-¿Cómo demonios se hicieron esto?

-Los paramédicos dijeron que los testigos vieron ambos a alta velocidad en la carretera, en motocicletas. El policía trató de apuntar con su revólver al neumático trasero del perpetrador y disparó. Sin embargo, en el movimiento de ambos, el disparo se desvió demasiado y le dio en el plexo. El joven se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas. La motocicleta sin conductor resbaló por el asfalto e impacto a la del oficial, este salió despedido y lo que se llevó el peor golpe fue la cabeza, por suerte andaba casco, sino dudo que estuviera aquí.

-Llamen a Ortopedia- bramó Tsunade-Manden a Mei** para acá ya mismo, creo que hay daño en la arteria femoral…

-Tsunade, este tipo va a ocupar un Cirujano Plástico. Yo puedo extraer los fragmentos de hueso del cerebro y soldar algunas partes, pero esta fractura se palpa muy intricada. Y este colgajo de piel del párpado parece que perdió unos cuantos nervios en el camino…-apuntó Temari, sosteniendo el párpado del joven con gaza para que dejara de sangrar.

-Maldición.

La plaza de Cirujano Plástico del Hospital Central de Tokio había estado vacante desde hace una buena temporada. La mayoría de los buenos médicos estaban ya contratados a largo plazo, y los que quedaban era todos un montón de técnicos que por poner implantes de seno y glúteos ya creían ser todos cirujanos reconstructivos.

-Que alguien llame al Kishimoto Medical Center***, para ver a quien podrían enviarnos…

De inmediato, una de las enfermeras ya había marcado el número y se comunicaba con el otro hospital. Unos minutos después, esta anunció que ya venía en camino uno.

En el mismo instante, la ortopedista del hospital, Terumi Mei, entro en la sala de Trauma.

-¿Tsunade, que sucede?

La ortopedista enfocó su mirada en la rodilla del joven al que la Jefe de cardiología intentaba estabilizar mediante una sonda en el pecho que drenara la sangre que estaba entrando a los pulmones. La castaña se acercó deprisa, e introdujo sus dedos en la herida, tocando el hueso.

-Va a necesitar un ajuste de los meniscos, tal vez uno o dos tornillos para fijarlos y una placa móvil.

-¿Hay daño en la arteria femoral?

-No parece estar rasgada, pero hay mucha sangre, y no puedo retraer el tejido aquí para mirar mejor.

-Bien, llevémoslo a un quirófano-Se giró hacia la otra rubia que estaba inmovilizando el cuello de su paciente- ¿todo en orden?

-No puedo entrar al quirófano hasta tener al cirujano plástico, no quiero exponer el cerebro más tiempo del necesario.

No hubo más discusión. Todos se dispersaron en sus distintas tareas.

En tanto sacaban a Kohtaro a sala de operaciones, Showtaro acababa de acomodarse en la cama de su habitación. No se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, nunca fue su intención molestar a Temari.

Pero tampoco era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le llamaba imprudente.

Y no dudaba que ambas mujeres que lo habían llamado así tenían la razón.

Encendió el televisor de su cuarto y sintonizó el canal de noticias. Se encontró con el reportaje de último minuto, acerca de un presunto choque entre un agente de seguridad y alguien a quien estaba persiguiendo… mostraron una toma de antes de que llegaran las ambulancias.

Se veían los dos hombres tendidos en el pavimento dentro del perímetro establecido por los policías estatales. El joven enfocó su mirada en ellos. Uno de los dos –el que estaba en uniforme de seguridad- se le hizo familiar, esa cara…

Quería salir de la duda, tomo su ordenador portátil y comenzó a hacer su 'magia'.

Aprovechó el Wi-Fi del hospital. No fue difícil dar con la contraseña, cuando se tenía el software adecuado para ello. En cuestión de segundos había logrado ingresar a la línea web privada del hospital gracias a su codificador. Ingresó el sitio IP que estaba acostumbrado a vigilar de cerca, el de sitio de almacenamiento privado en línea de N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech.

Una vez ingresados los códigos de acceso, comenzó a buscar los informes de personal. Primero ubicó la sede de los suburbios de Tokio –donde él solía reportarse de vez en cuando-, y buscó al personal de seguridad. Descargo el archivo completo y cerró la dirección IP.

En los tiempos recientes, N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech había mejorado en parte su sistema de vigilancia, y en realidad, no quería levantar muchas sospechas. Ningún empleado bajo un modesto título de 'desarrollador de software' tenía acceso a la unidad de almacenamiento en línea más cara del mundo. Solo él, pero eso era por otras circunstancias.

Se tomó su tiempo, hasta que por fin, encontró la foto y la información de Inuzuka Kiba.

Tenía razón, lo había visto un par de veces –a través del casco de motociclista, tal vez por eso le costaba recordarlo-, era un joven amable, y no tenía la pinta de ser un bandolero que le andaba disparando a nadie. ¿Por qué habría arremetido contra el otro implicado en el accidente?

Decidió entrar una vez a la dirección IP, pero ahora buscó los registros de los videos de la cámara de seguridad.

'_Siempre les dije que almacenar todo en línea era absolutamente peligroso, al menos me dejaron mejorar la unidad un poco, sino, cualquier hacker decente podría ingresar al sitio, mendokusai…'_

Buscó los tres videos reportados antes de la hora del accidente. En segundo, encontró la escena que buscaba.

Kiba montaba guardia, en tanto el motociclista estaba tratando de escabullirse por la parte de atrás del edificio. Una alerta debió llegarle por el intercomunicador que utilizaba el Inuzuka en el oído, porque de inmediato corrió a encontrarse con el sujeto. Este se bajó de la motocicleta y por sus ademanes dio a entender que buscaba a alguien. Kiba comenzó a revisar sus cosas, y sacó algo parecido a una cámara profesional, tal vez una Nikon o Canon. Kiba arremetió al sujeto contra la pared de forma violenta, este intentó soltarse acertando un codazo a las costillas del agente de seguridad. Definitivamente perdió el aire porque se dobló sobre su cintura, resultando fácil escabullírsele. El sujeto guardó la cámara y huyó en la motocicleta. Showtaro tomó un 'Screenshot' del número de placa de ese vehículo. Cuando Kiba se recuperó, parecía hablar por su intercomunicador, se ajustó el equipo de seguridad y sacó su arma reglamentaria. Tomó una de las motocicletas de la compañía y comenzó a perseguir al joven. Hasta ahí llegaba la cinta.

Buscó el número de placa en el centro de información del Registro Nacional de Vehículos (otro IP fácil de contactar). Dio conque su usuario era un hombre llamado Kohtaro Nakamura.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Por qué tenía una cámara? Si fuera un ladrón, lo más lógico era algún revólver, o un arma de alguna clase de potencial peligro…

Decidió que era hora de investigar un poco a ese sujeto, con suerte quemaría algo de tiempo libre antes de volver a encontrarse con Temari.

En el momento que él ingresaba los datos que tenía de Kohtaro en el buscapersonas del Centro de Información de Criminales e Infractores de Japón, Temari comenzó a movilizar a su paciente al quirófano. Por fin el cirujano plástico había llegado, y no podía esperar mucho más tiempo si quería que su paciente se salvara.

Dejó que él equipo de preparación acomodara al paciente, mientras ella se colocaba la mascarilla y el gorrito para operar. En eso, entró un hombre alto, delgado de contextura pero bien demarcado en su 'sistema muscular'. Su rostro, algo pálido e indiferente, enmarcaban unos ojos negros muy profundos. Sin embargo, le daban un aspecto altamente arrogante y altanero. Temari había tenido suficiente de ambas cosas aquel día. El cabello de él, que se veía negro azulado, ya iba cubierto por un gorrito quirúrgico totalmente negro. Él extendió la mano, y ella la recibió con un apretón firme.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, Cirujano Plástico.

-Sabaku no Temari, Neurocirujana-respondió ella, para volverse a los fregaderos a esterilizar sus manos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em>

_*Este personaje, para quienes siguen 21 de Black Jack, saben que es propia invención. Aunque no van a tener la misma personalidad en absoluto._

_**Terumi Mei: Exacto, es el nombre de La mizukage, en realidad me gusta mucho el personaje de ella, e incorporarlo a la historia me agrada mucho. Pocas de las kunoichis tienen ese rock and roll necesario para ser ortopedista, y creo que ella era la indicada ya que Sakura y Tsunade están en otras especialidades._

_*** Muy bien, eso lo puedo explicar. Mi especialidad es inventar personajes, en cambio se me dificulta muuuuuuuuuucho inventar lugares, en realidad no sé por que. Y ya que toda esta historia toma prestados personajes del mismo Kishi, pensé que sería divertido que un centro médico llevara su apellido n.n_

_Creo que es todo por ahora, comenten comenten! Especulen! Matenme! pero dejen review n.n_


	12. Chapter 12

**hola! etto, se que me atrasé con la publicación de este capítulo, y de 21 de Black Jack, pero esta semana a sido un poco caótica, y ayer me dejaron viendo estrellitas de un golpe así que no he podido actualizar! pero ya estoy en ello. Sin lugar a dudas cumplire con los tres capítulos de este fic y el de 21 semanales, no se preocupen! Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

-Retractores por favor.

Temari tomó los fórceps utilizados para retirar la piel y tener un parea más amplia de visión. El cráneo presentaba una fractura que iba desde la parte superior de la sien, hasta la cima de la cuenca del ojo. Faltaban unos cuantos fragmentos, ninguno de mayor tamaño. Con una radiografía, había ubicado la mayor parte (aquellos que fueran visibles serían los únicos que ocasionarían eventualmente un daño si no eran removidos). Con pinzas especiales, comenzó a removerlos, y colocarlos en una bandeja esterilizada.

Una vez retirados todos los fragmentos de hueso, le alcanzaron la bandeja a Sasuke. La neuróloga le cedió el espacio frente al microscopio quirúrgico, y el pelinegro comenzó a colocar con mucho cuidado, cada una de las piezas que faltaban en la superficie craneana. Temari observaba el procedimiento cuidadosamente. Una vez armado todo en su lugar, el Uchiha comenzó a colocar una especie de membrana sobre el hueso, reforzando las partes que se habían fracturado. De esa manera, también aseguraba los fragmentos restituidos.

-¿Eso es una membrana de células madre?

-Correcto-afirmó él- es la vanguardia en reparación craneana, este tejido se funde con el hueso y estimula una reparación más rápida y efectiva de la fisura. Reduce el tiempo de recuperación a unas tres semanas, y definitivamente el tejido óseo queda en mejor estado. Aún así le colocaré dos placas de titanio, es una ruptura muy larga y va a necesitar soporte extra, sobre todo en la cuenca del ojo.

-¿Habrá que removerlas?

-No, estas se quedarán con él de ahora en adelante. El titanio no se herrumbra y la mayoría de los organismos humanos lo aceptan sin complicaciones.

-Ya veo. Bueno, creo que mi trabajo ha terminado.

-Si no te molesta, te pediría ayuda con la reconexión de terminales nerviosas del párpado. La verdad que me vendría bien una mano de Microneurocirugía, y el viaje no ha hecho más que hacer mi día un poco más largo.

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió ella, aunque en realidad, con eso solo estaba alargando su tiempo en el hospital.

Acercó otro microscopio y lo colocó al lado del primero. Dividieron el tejido a la mitad, de forma que cada uno seccionara la raíz del nervio de su lado y las conectaran entre ambos. Con ello, probablemente reducirían el tiempo a la mitad.

Pasaron los primero minutos, en la lenta tarea de seccionar la mayor cantidad de nervios posibles para que la piel no quedara insensibilizada. Era una tarea muy minuciosa, se debía tener cuidado de no cortar ningún nervio, ni cauterizarlo; de lo contrario quedaría inservible. Media hora transcurrió y Temari calculó que le faltaba la mitad de su parte por revisar. Movió su mirada la izquierda para ver al joven. Estaba sumamente concentrado en su labor. Tanto que casi ni se lo oía respirar.

No estaba segura de que tipo de persona era él. Hasta el momento, se le veía demasiado introvertido. Tal vez muy callado. Creyó que algunas palabras saldrían de su boca, pero en realidad no encontró nada bueno que decirle o preguntarle.

Mejor por ahora enfocarse en la cirugía.

Era media noche, y su jornada comenzaba a las 8am. Y esta guardia que venía era de veinticuatro horas. Definitivamente le urgía ir a casa a descansar.

-Yo estoy listo para comenzar-comentó el cirujano plástico.

-Yo también-ella se apresuró a seccionar el último nervio.

Comenzaron la intrincada reconexión, que oportunamente le devolvería la sensibilidad a esa parte de la cara del joven.

En tanto ellos comenzaban su nueva labor, Showtaro seguía leyendo la información que había logrado compilar de ese tal Nakamura Kohtaro.

Tenía veinticinco años, era residente de Tochigi, pero sus últimos reportes pertenecían todos a Tokio. Constaba que su último trabajo formal fue como Director de Video en N.S.I.Y.C.A Tech, sin embargo había sido despedido debido a su registro criminal creciente. Principalmente por ser un conocido acosador y paparazzi. Su método de trabajo constaba en seguir a una persona con tal de usar su información para obtener dinero. Dos veces estuvo en la cárcel.

-Eso explica la cámara-dijo el moreno, para sí.

Comenzaba a unir las ideas. Era evidente que el sujeto se enfrentó a Kiba porque quería robar alguna clase de información de la compañía. Debido a eso se desencadenó la persecución. Sin embargo, la historia tenía partes que, aunque no parecieran importantes, de alguna manera le daban mala espina.

Primero, Kohtaro era un ex empleado de la compañía. Eso significaba dos cosas; uno, él debería conocer la seguridad de todas las sucursales de la compañía (que eran vigiladas 24/7 por equipos especializados y personal calificado para ello) así que escabullirse a medio día a plena vista y paciencia de todos era una estupidez de su parte y dos, ¿por qué visitaría una sucursal pequeña como lo era esa, estando también en Tokio la principal? De allí habría obtenido más información, donde trató de entrar solo trabajaban diez desarrolladores de software que creaban aplicaciones sin importancia pero muy bien remuneradas. Los grandes sistemas operativos y software/hardware de vanguardia estaban en la Sucursal Central.

Volvió a ver el video, en búsqueda de alguna pista que pudiera orientarlo.

Después de todo si la seguridad de la compañía estaba en peligro él debía saberlo. De alguna u otra manera lo resolvería.

Siempre lo hacía.

Revisó la grabación cuadro por cuadro, escudriñando los detalles. Por ahora solo sabía que él sujeto se ubicó en la parte posterior del edificio, buscaba información de algo y llevaba una cámara. Movió el siguiente cuadro. Kohtaro le hacía señas a Kiba de que buscaba a alguien… Este llevaba una cámara… Estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio… Donde se guardaban las motocicletas…

-Quería sacar la información de alguien, no de algo-Showtaro se volvió a apegar a su ordenador. Una idea le estaba cruzando la cabeza.

El parqueo de vehículos de esa localidad de la compañía estaba en el edificio en frente, segunda planta. Las motocicletas se guardaban en la bodega de atrás, donde se les asignaba ese espacio. De los diez empleados que trabajaban allí, solo cuatro llegaban en motocicleta.

Su idea estaba tomando forma.

Volvió a abrir el servidor de Internet, y entró el IP de la compañía de nuevo. Buscó de nuevos las grabaciones de seguridad, esta vez la Sucursal Central. Estos se codificaban en varias carpetas. Ingresó en la dirección de oficinas administrativas. Buscó el nombre del Vicepresidente Ejecutivo de ese momento. Le tomó alrededor de una hora encontrar el video que necesitaba.

Pero por fin, logró localizarlo. Y efectivamente, el video constaba de ese mismo día.

Kohtaro Nakamura estaba allí mismo, hablando con el Vicepresidente ejecutivo de ese momento. Por lo que lograba ver, Nakamura le estaba enseñando alguna información. Fotografías quizás. Después volvía a salir.

La sincronización era perfecta. A la hora marcada de finalización de ese video, había un lapso de tiempo suficiente para que la primera grabación que vio tomara lugar.

Su idea pasó a convertirse en seguro.

-Justo cuando creía que la persecución había terminado-sonrió Showtaro.

Por un lado, su cerebro estaba comenzando a modificar su plan de escape, ya que ahora había nuevas variables del rompecabezas. Por otro lado…

Cerró su ordenador de nuevo, y lo puso a un lado. Eran ya la una de la mañana. Tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de comenzar un nuevo día. Tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, enviar algún nuevo proyecto al correo de su supervisor, realizar nuevas investigaciones y con suerte, Temari se pasaría por allí para hablar con él. Se cambió a su pantalón de dormir. Hacía calor y no quería ponerse una camisa. Su torso quedó perfectamente al desnudo, y por un segundo, las luces de un camión que pasaba por allí lo iluminaron. Cada uno de sus bien formados músculos resaltó con un brillo dorado por un momento. Se desató el cabello, dirigió una última mirada por la ventana, como si pensara que alguien lo estaba mirando. Por fin se echó a la cama y se durmió.

En ese momento, en otro lugar, la neurocirujana terminaba de llenar el postoperatorio de Inuzuka Kiba. Estaba de pie frente a la ventanilla donde se dejaban esos papeles, con un bolígrafo en su diestra y un café expreso en la izquierda. Ya había renunciado a ir a su casa, así que se lo estaba tomando con paciencia. Por suerte todo el personal contaba con algunas habitaciones con futones sencillos, que les permitían pasar noches allí. También tenían sus duchas y lugar para guardar uniformes extras, por si acaso.

Entregó los papeles y se dispuso a pasar por el cuarto de su paciente un último momento, solo para revisar que todo estuviera bien.

Para su sorpresa, ya había alguien allí.

-Oh lo siento, pensé que yate habrías ido-dijo la rubia, al ver que Sasuke Uchiha seguía allí.

-Quería darle una última aprobación antes de irme-comentó él, sin mirarla.

-No hay necesidad, hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Tú también.

-Gracias.

-Sus signos vitales están estables, así que no es necesario que estés aquí- le dijo él.

-Igual, hoy no salgo de este hospital, entonces pensé en quemar un poco de tiempo revisándolo. Pero ya lo has hecho.

-¿Guardia?

-Técnicamente hasta las ocho de la mañana, pero para la hora que es mejor me quedo aquí y descanso un poco.

-Bien pensado.-Levantó por fin su mirada del paciente y la puso en ella. Estaba recostada al marco de la puerta de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados- Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Salió caminando con paso sereno de la habitación, ella levantó la mano a modo de despedida, pero él no le prestó mucha atención. Por la mente femenina pasó que ese cirujano podría ser un poco antipático.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a él. Pasó frente a un ascensor y se quedó meditando.

Presionó el botón, entró a él y marcó el número cinco. Llegó al ala y buscó la habitación nueve.

Tocó la puerta. Y como imaginó, nadie respondió.

Hizo amago de dar la vuelta e irse, pero algo la detuvo. Trató una vez más, todavía sin respuesta. Por curiosidad, giró el pomo de la puerta.

De casualidad, estaba abierto.

Sin mucho que perder, entró al cuarto. Lo encontró completamente a oscuras. Showtaro estaba dormido. Vio que no llevaba ninguno de sus aparatos conectado, así que no había forma de monitorearle sin despertarlo.

-Menuda travesura la de hoy, ¿eh?-dijo ella bajito.

Revisó su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Acercó a donde estaba ella la silla que solían dejar en esa habitación y se sentó. Apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y cerró los ojos.

'_No creo que le importe que me quede cinco minutos aquí. Está dormido de todas maneras, cinco minutos y me iré a reportar de una vez. Seguramente todos los futones están ocupados, y no tiene nada de malo que descanse aquí un momento. Solo cinco minutos, solo cinco, solo…'_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba dormida también.

* * *

><p><em>Q tal? Un poco de acción médica, suspenso...Review?<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! actualizo hasta ahora porque tenía roblemas con el internet, definitivamente no ha sido mi semana -.- le dedico este capítulo a brittnie-chan una fabulosa escritora que conocí hace poco y estoy enamorada de sus fics. gracias a ella me he propuesto o traducir alguno de los míos al inglés o escribir una historia meramente en ingles. Sin más...**

**Pd: ahora mas tarde publico el siguiente capítulo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

A las siete de la mañana su móvil estaba sonando.

Increíble, casi nadie trataba de localizarla a su teléfono, ya que siempre estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo. Lo llevaba más que nada por una verdadera emergencia, sin embargo, pocas veces lo utilizaba.

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su gabacha blanca y miró el número. Era Sakura.

Sin abrir mucho sus ojos –todavía se moría del sueño-, contestó la llamada.

-Sakura, ¿por qué demonios me llamas a las siete de la mañana?... ¿Cómo para saber dónde estoy?... Sigo en el hospital, ayer salí muy tarde de mi última cirugía, y me quedé aquí en el trabajo… ¿Tú también pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?... ¿Otra vez la misma pregunta? Ya te dije que estoy en el…

Abrió los ojos aprisa. Descubrió que estaba acostada en una cama. Levantó su torso para quedar sentada completamente. Recordó por fin donde se encontraba a final de cuentas.

-Sakura, hablamos luego.

Colgó la llamada. Era la habitación de Showtaro, pero no en la silla –donde supuso que se había quedado dormida-. Miró rápidamente al otro lado de la cama, pero no había nadie. Inspeccionó toda la habitación con la mirada. No había nadie más, estaba sola.

Se puso en pie, y restregó sus ojos. Podría estar un poco adormilada todavía, aunque estaba segura de que todo era real. Recordaba el momento en que había entrado y sentado en una silla. La parte que no le daba ninguna luz era el porqué había amanecido en esa cama. Se puso en pie, y se dirigió donde estaba el baño de la habitación. Había un lavabo pequeño, y ahí se enjugó la cara. Se miró en el espejo. Su cara no podría mostrase más adormilada.

Salió del baño, solo para ver cómo Showtaro entraba a hurtadillas en la habitación.

Este la miró, y ya no se molestó en no tratar de hacer ruido.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-dijo tendiéndole un café expreso que traía en la mano.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué amanecí dormida en tu cama?

-Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, te vi sentada en la silla y te veías bastante incómoda, así que te levanté, te arropé y allí te quedaste dormida. En tanto, yo estaba haciendo algo de trabajo en el ordenador-dijo señalando el aparato encendido en el escritorio de él.

Ella lo escudriño, con ojos escépticos. Él la miró tranquilo. Al parecer estaba diciendo la verdad, así que la médico aceptó el café que su paciente le tendía.

-Supongo que debo decir gracias-dijo ella, dando un sorbo a su café.

-No hay porqué. Ahora, explícame una cosa, ¿cómo te quedaste dormida aquí?

-Pues allí salí de una operación en la madrugada, vine a revisar tus signos vitales, pero tenías los aparatos desconectados durante la noche, y luego mi subconsciente me recomendó sentarme un momento, hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-Entiendo. ¿Operación complicada?

-No en realidad, pero si exhaustiva. Tuve que extraer fragmentos de cráneo y reconstruir nervios.

-Suena muy sencillo-dijo él, sonriendo irónicamente.

-Je… ¡Maldición! –Se dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza- iba a pasar en la noche a ver como seguía ese paciente.

-Creo que si ninguna enfermera te localizó en la noche, él está bien. Tu localizador no sonó mientras dormías.

-Menos mal, creo que iré a verle apenas me reporte.

-Me parece una buena idea. ¿Quién es el sujeto?

-Un guardia de seguridad, Inuzuka Kiba creo que era su nombre.

Showtaro no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa, la cual advirtió la doctora.

-¿Lo conoces?-inquirió ella.

-Sí-no valía la pena mentir al respecto de eso- trabaja en la sucursal de la empresa donde estoy ubicado.

-Ya veo, si gustas visitarlo, puedo arreglar algo en el horario de visitas, para que no te vuelvas a escapar…-Esto último vino acompañado con una cara de reproche por parte de ella.

-Descuida, creo que más bien mi presencia sería inoportuna si está en recuperación de una operación cerebral. Aunque creo que ese sujeto tiene familia, si contactan a la empresa obtendrán los números de emergencia… Vi el accidente en la televisión, ¿el otro también está aquí?

-Sí, tenía un impacto de bala en el hombro, no sé como habrá salido de la operación.

-Ya veo.

Temari revisó el reloj, eran las siete y cuarto. Tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para estar lista y reportarse en el trabajo.

-Bueno-dijo ella, sorbiendo de nuevo el café- debo irme, tengo que correr a las duchas y cambiarme antes de que empiece mi turno. Y debo lograrlo antes de que los internos las atiborren…

-Este cuarto tiene ducha-señaló él- si gustas puedes usarla, y luego nada más y te cambias de uniforme.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con suspicacia.

-No hay ningún truco, solo quiero ayudarte; aparte creo que te debo una disculpa por la travesura del otro día y quiero compensar lo que hice.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que si esta es otra de tus grandes ideas, apenas tenga la oportunidad de abrirte la cabeza no me hago responsable de dejarte un escalpelo en el fondo de tu gran cerebro. ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente-dijo él, conteniendo la risa.

Como para enfatizar esto último, abrió de nuevo su ordenador y se puso a trabajar con códigos que Temari no alcanzaba a entender en lo más mínimo. Ella abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró tras sí, con seguro. Se desnudó y soltó las cuatro coletas en las que solía utilizar su cabello cuando estaba de guardia. Pensó que era la primera vez que se desnudaba en el cuarto de un paciente.

Iba a procurar que fuera la última.

Se metió en la ducha y agradeció al cielo que hubiera agua caliente. No demoró más de quince minutos en asearse. Al terminar, tomó prestada una de las toallas que dejaban allí cuando hacían mantenimiento en la habitación y se secó con ella. La utilizó principalmente para dejar su rubio y corto cabello lo más seco que pudiese. Lo último que necesitaba era dejar los pasillos húmedos por el agua que escurría su cabeza. Se puso su uniforme del día anterior mientras iba por uno limpio. Eran las siete y treinta y cinco cuando salió del baño de la habitación de Showtaro.

-Te lo dije, no había ninguna trampa-comentó él, sin mirarla, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

-Mejor ser precavida contigo, ya vi que te gusta pasarte de listo.

Usó el espejo de la habitación para amarrar de nuevo su cabello. Ocupaba ir a cambiarse, y maquillarse un poco antes de comenzar las rondas.

-Bueno, me iré. Gracias por tu amabilidad.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de despido, el cual imitó Showtaro.

-¡Aguarda!

Ella giró levemente sus ojos para poder mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Todavía me debes una cena, y si mal no recuerdo hoy tienes guardia de 24 horas, por lo que estarás aquí hasta mañana a las ocho, ¿cierto?

-Correcto.

-¿Por qué no esta noche? Puedo pedir que la comida la traigan aquí y luego puedes escaparte un momento y venir.

-No sé si pueda, sería como escabullirme del trabajo.

-¿Vas a decirme que nunca lo has hecho?- Temari recordó su escondite entre los matorrales enfrente de ese centro médico, donde podía perderse hasta horas si no tenía nada que hacer-Además un descanso nocturno no te hará mal, ya que no creo que el sueño de anoche te sustente mucho.

La mirada suplicante que él le dedicó terminó de convencerla.

-Bah, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, lo prometí. Pero vengo bajo dos condiciones, número uno que la visita sea en parte provechosa para la investigación y número dos que no esté con pacientes. ¿Está claro?

-Como el cristal.

-Bien, si me necesitas, tienes tu localizador a mano.

-Lo sé. Espero verte más tarde. Por cierto, cuando ocupes un lugar para dormir, no dudes en venir a pedir posada.

La neuróloga le sonrió arqueando una de sus cejas. Luego solo asintió y salió de la habitación con rumbo al armario donde tenía algunos artículos personales.

Una vez que ella se fue, Showtaro envió la estúpida nueva aplicación de "background" que diseñaba de coartada mientras Temari tomaba su ducha. Así cumplía con su jefe y mantenía apariencias. Luego ingresó al CMD de su ordenador. Buscó entre sus pertenencias un cable de teléfono y desconectó la línea fija que tenía y conectó su computador a aquella cajilla. Una vez hecho esto, buscó todas las direcciones de servidores. Encontró la suya y dos más, la red administrativa del hospital y la de manejo de servicios básicos de la localidad.

Ingresó al servidor del hospital, y buscó los archivos de Nakamura Kohtaro. Encontró su postoperatorio, que lo remetía a Cuidados Intensivos de ese mismo hospital. Indicaba el número de salón como el 403CI. Sus pertenencias aparecían registradas en la bodega de material de crímenes del hospital.

-Parece ser que tendré que dar otra excusión-dijo él.

Agarró una mochila ligera y echó una notebook*, una tarjeta de memoria y una linterna. Se vistió con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros. Se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas y se tapó el cabello con una gorra negra. Abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la cafetería a la cual los residentes del ala del quinto piso tenían acceso. Hizo amago de hacer fila, pero se escabulló hacia la cocina con mucha precaución y entró en la zona de calderas sin ser visto. Ahora era cuestión de ubicar las bodegas rápido y figurarse como tener acceso a las posesiones de Kohtaro.

Si existía la posibilidad, debía copiar el contenido de la tarjeta de memoria de esa cámara antes de que las autoridades se la llevaran.

En tanto el irrumpía primero en la bodega de suplementos alimenticios, Temari entraba en la habitación de Kiba. Ya cambiada, maquillada y reportada en su hoja laboral, su mañana no podía tener ningún contratiempo.

Encontró a su paciente despierto.

-Buenos días señor Inuzuka. Soy la Doctora Sabaku no Temari, neuróloga del Hospital Central de Tokio. Usted tuvo un accidente, pero no se preocupe, se repondrá pronto. Tuve que operarlo porque tenía una fractura craneal fragmentada, la cual ya reparé con ayuda de un colega Cirujano Plástico. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Como si me hubiera caído de cabeza en el asfalto, no espere, eso fue lo que pasó.

Este rio un poco, antes de que el dolor lo hiciera parar.

-Le administraré 1cc de morfina para aliviarle el dolor-dijo ella, en tanto se acercaba a su vía intravenosa- veo que está plenamente en sus facultades, lo cual es estupendo. En una semana o dos podrá salir del hospital…

-Genial, vacaciones-dijo Kiba. Cambió luego su semblante-¿Qué pasó con el otro sujeto?

-También está aquí, el tenía un impacto de bala y hubo que operarle también…

-No sé quién es ese sujeto, pero sea quien sea espero que lo metan a la cárcel- la morfina comenzó a hacer efecto, adormilándolo- no… entiendo…porque…le urgía… tanto…v…ver…a…

Temari trató de prestarle atención hasta la última palabra, principalmente por si eso ayudaba a la investigación del caso.

-…Sh…Showtaro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué tal?<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo! jejejejej poco a poco la historia irá tomando sentido, yo estoy embriagada con ella. Este capitulo es para Otowa Nekozawa, que me enseño que la barrera de la lengua es un juego de niños! Besotes a todos los lectores de esta historia que quiero tanto!**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

Showtaro caminó por el pasillo de las bodegas menores, revisando los encabezados que tenían estas en la ventana de cada puerta. Según el plano del hospital que descargó, estaba cerca. Al cabo de unos quince minutos encontró la que llevaba el nombre "Evidencias de Accidentes o Crímenes". Debajo de esto, en letra más pequeña, la nota "acceso único para personal de seguridad o policial" se leía perfectamente. El joven miró hacia arriba, buscando cámaras de seguridad. Encontró dos, una en cada esquina del pasillo. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos a la casetilla vacía que vio mientras caminaba. Una ventana cerca a la puerta estaba abierta, así que él introdujo su brazo y giró el pomo asegurado de la puerta. Entró en silencio y cerró tras sí. Revisó los monitores y las cintas de video, y encontró la grabación donde él caminaba por los pasillos. Eliminó esa parte de las cintas y congeló la grabación. De esa manera, no quedaría en video nada de lo que hiciera hasta que descongelara las cámaras.

Se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta otra vez. La habían cerrado con llave. Sacó de su bolsillo su navaja y la introdujo cerca del pitillo de la puerta. La colocó con cuidado para no dejar marcas evidentes y con un fuerte golpe de su palma, hizo ceder el mecanismo de seguridad, dejando abierto. La bodega se organizaba en cajas, cada una con el nombre del sueño de las pertenencias. La más cercana a la puerta era la del señor Nakamura. Showtaro la abrió con cuidado. Sacó sus desgarradas ropas, sus zapatos, el casco de motociclista, su billetera. Por fin encontró la cámara. Era una Nikon D3100. Le había cambiado la lente estándar por una telescópica, con un zoom de 36X. La lente principal estaba resquebrajada, así como presentaba el esqueleto de la cámara varias abolladuras. Presionó el botón que abría el compartimento de batería y tarjeta SD. Encontró la memoria intacta. Se apresuró a sacarla e introducirla en el notebook.

Logró abrir los archivos y ver las imágenes. Mientras las revisaba, las copió a la SD que él traía consigo. Muchas de las fotos eran del edificio donde el moreno estaba trabajando, habían algunas de la motocicleta que él conducía –una Ducati-. Sin embargo, encontró dos fotos que le preocuparon un poco. Aunque no eran muy nítidas, ya que eran tomadas a través de una ventana con reflejo, se podía distinguir la cara de él, trabajando frente a un ordenador fijo.

Una vez terminado de copiar la información, guardó su SD en la mochila. Luego ingresó al explorador de la SD de Kohtaro y eliminó las fotos de la motocicleta y las dos de él. No sabía hasta donde se había filtrado esa información, pero iba a evitar que se siguiera extendiendo. Principalmente si la policía estaba en el caso.

Terminó de eliminar lo que necesitaba, y se propuso a emprender la retirada. A decir verdad se estaba arriesgando mucho al alterar las evidencias. Sacó de su mochila una botella de alcohol y limpió la cámara con el borde de su camisa, para no dejar huellas. Dispuso todo en su lugar y se aseguró de no dejar ni rastro de su excursión. Aseguró la puerta desde dentro y cerró tras sí. Se apresuró a llegar nuevamente a la casetilla donde estaba el guardia, debería poner en acción las cámaras, extender la imagen del pasillo por fotogramas equivalentes a los quince minutos que había estado en la bodega e irse de allí.

Lo primero que hizo fue extender la imagen congelada, de manera que llenara el espacio de tiempo que estuvieron apagadas. Una vez completado esto, puso de nuevo las cámaras a trabajar. Revisó otra vez que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-Mendokusai-susurró, mientras dejaba los ordenadores tal y como los había encontrado.

Por el ruido de las suelas contra el piso, sospechó que era un guardia de seguridad. No obstante, luego se aumentaron el número de pisadas. Imaginó que eran los delegados del departamento de policía que venían a retirar las pertenencias de Kohtaro y Kiba. Se acuclilló lo más al ras del suelo que fue capaz, rezando para que no hubiera necesidad de que la brigada entrara donde él se encontraba.

Tuvo suerte y los pasos siguieron de largo.

Cuando calculó que ya no corría peligro, abrió la puerta despacio y quedito. Salió, cerró nuevamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta que salía de las calderas de la cocina.

Por fin, pudo considerarse a salvo, y con una misión satisfactoriamente concluida.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse –a buen paso, todavía tenía mucha adrenalina por las venas-, rumbo a su habitación. Decidió que antes de seguir realizando investigaciones, se le antojaba dormir un rato.

En tanto él comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Temari terminaba de bajarlas por el sector de la recepción principal. Tenía como destino la oficina de Tsunade.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Kiba le había dicho. Showtaro conocía a Kiba, y viceversa. Lee había dicho que tanto Kiba como Kohtaro se habían herido durante una persecución policiaca. Showtaro también había dicho que Kiba trabajaba en la misma empresa que él. Por tanto, Kiba había perseguido a ese tal Kohtaro, protegiendo al paciente en estudio de Temari.

Eso no la dejaba tranquila.

Supuso que ese sentimiento provenía del hecho de que estaba conociendo mejor a esa persona, y además porque podría significar que su ensayo clínico se truncara.

Tenía su explicación lógica.

Sin embargo cuando la policía le estuvo haciendo preguntas a ella acerca de las heridas de Kiba, y luego le pidieron que si Kiba hubiera dicho algo valioso para la investigación que ella se los repitiera, se guardó para sí el nombre mencionado por el muchacho de cráneo fracturado; más en la clase de pánico que siente una mujer que protege a su hijo o a su esposo.

Volvió a razonar que todo era porque, aquel joven le caía bien y no quería meterlo en problemas si no era necesario. Decidió que primero hablaría con él acerca de aquel asunto, ya después podría decirle a la policía.

Por ahora, no tenía nada que hacer, y quería hablar con Kohtaro. Si tenía que enterarse que su paciente de ensayo clínico estaba metido en alguna clase de problemas, entre más rápido lo hiciese mejor.

Tocó con sus nudillos la puerta del despacho de la otra rubia.

-Pase-contestó esta desde adentro.

La neuróloga entró y saludó a Tsunade. Se sentó en frente del escritorio de ella.

-¿Ya vinieron a interrogarte?- preguntó Tsunade.

-Sí.

-¿Les has dicho lo necesario?

-Sí- en realidad no estaba mintiendo, no creía que el nombre de Showtaro resultara trascendente en la investigación.

-Conmigo han estado hablando como por una hora. Preguntaron una y otra vez si alguien había tocado las evidencias, aparte de los paramédicos. Aparentemente, el tal Nakamura es un reconocido paparazzi, que buscaba alguna información de la empresa de ordenadores. El señor Inuzuka salió en su persecución, antes del incidente.

La ojiverde solo asintió. Eso era una parte de información importante. ¿Por qué un paparazzi quería ver a Showtaro, un simple desarrollador de software?

-¿Como está tu paciente?

-Estable. La bala no perforó el pulmón, pero si le hizo una laceración importante. Tocó el tendón del hombro, pero Mei logró repararlo. SU rodilla esta reconstruida y no podrá caminar por seis meses, pero en realidad tuvo bastante suerte de que no se golpeara la cabeza.

-¿Está despierto?

-Creo que sí, aunque le hemos estado suministrando morfina por el dolor.

-¿La policía ya habló con él?

-No lo han encontrado despierto. Dijeron que regresarían en la tarde nuevamente.

-¿No quieres que vaya a revisarle? Digo, ver sus signos vitales, si ocupa más morfina…

Tsunade notó extraña la pregunta de Temari. Nunca se había ofrecido a hacer algo por ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó la médico en Jefe.

-Nada, sencillamente estoy muy aburrida-dijo Temari, sonando muy convincente.

-Salón 403CI-la rubia le tendió el postoperatorio, para que lo actualizara también.

Temari lo tomó y salió del despacho de Tsunade. Tenía trabajo que hacer, aparte de terminar el papeleo de su Jefa.

Si lograba encontrar a Kohtaro despierto, le preguntaría porqué buscaba a Showtaro. Si no quería ceder, ½ cc de morfina lo adormilaría lo suficiente para hablar. Necesitaba manejar bien el tiempo, y visitar a Kiba antes de que llegaran los agentes de policía de nuevo. El paparazzi no diría a quien estaba investigando, sería echarse la soga al cuello. Kiba era otra historia, él hablaría porque era parte de su trabajo, y ella debía evitarlo.

Eso comprometía su estudio. ¿Verdad?

Sin darse cuenta, estaba casi corriendo al número de salón de cuidados intensivos. Esa sección del hospital atendía en cubículos dispuestos en un gran salón. Kohtaro estaba en el 403. Lo encontró por fin, y corrió las cortinas que cubrían la cama. El joven volvió sus ojos hacia la doctora. Este tenía unos raspones en la cara, un vendaje pesado en su hombro y un yeso en su pierna.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó sin muchos modales.

-Soy la doctora Sabaku no Temari-dijo ella, recia- soy Neuróloga en Jefe del Hospital. Vine a revisar como estaba y hacerle un par de chequeos neurológicos.

-¿Porqué no ha vendido Tsunade?-preguntó él, despectivamente.

-Tiene mejores asuntos de los que ocuparse-espetó ella.

Lo auscultó primero y revisó los signos vitales. Tenía que seguir la línea de que solo le estaba atendiendo. Sacó su linterna de bolsillo y le revisó las pupilas. Trabajaban perfectamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Siente mucho dolor?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, sobre todo en la rodilla.

-Le administraré un poco de morfina, solo para aliviarle el dolor…

Inyectó el fármaco en la intravenosa del joven, quien relajó su semblante un poco al sentir el adormecimiento del opio.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí…

-Excelente, ahora voy a hacerle unas preguntas…

Pensó en comenzar de lo básico a lo difícil, para que le tuviera confianza.

-¿Su nombre completo es?

-Kohtaro Nakamura…

-¿Su profesión?

-Director de video y desarrollador de animaciones…

-¿Es su único trabajo?

-Que a usted le interese sí…

-No comience con las groserías.

Perdió la paciencia, decidió que no tenía tiempo para esos juegos.

-¿Porqué buscaba usted a Showtaro Morikubo?

El paciente la miró con ojos inquisitivos, ella le devolvió una mirada fiera y fuerte.

-Me mandaron a investigarlo…-susurró por fin.

-¿Quién?

Los ojos de Nakamura comenzaron a cerrarse. Tenía tanto analgésico en el cuerpo que lo poco que le había inyectado en el cuerpo activó de nuevo lo que quedaba en su organismo.

-¿Quién?-repitió ella.

Los ojos del paciente se cerraron por completo.

-¿¡Quién!-urgió ella, zarandeándolo un poco.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba completamente dormido.

Llenó la planilla de la información para Tsunade, luego pasaría a dejársela. Tenía que ir a ver a Kiba antes de que llegaran los oficiales. Salió mirando hacia la carpeta del postoperatorio, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

-Oiga-bufó ella elevando su vista-tenga más…

No continuó hablando. El policía se acomodó de nuevo su uniforme.

-Disculpe doctora…

-Temari, Sabaku no Temari. Neurocirujana.

El oficial le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó.

-Vengo a hablar con el señor Nakamura.

-Él está sedado.

-¿Es usted su tratante?

-Estoy supliendo a la cardióloga.

-Estupendo-musitó el agente. Era alto, moreno de cabello negro y corte militar. Sus ojos iban tapados por gafas- ¿Atendió usted a Inuzuka Kiba?

-Sí- _'maldición' _pensó ella.

-Acompáñeme, tengo unas preguntas para el señor Inuzuka.

De mala gana, Temari caminó al lado del policía, hasta el Ala de Neurología. Lo guió hasta la habitación de Kiba, pensando qué demonios haría si el guardia de seguridad daba el nombre de Showtaro.

-Espéreme aquí-indicó el hombre de cabello negro.

-No, yo entro con usted.

-Podría malversar un interrogatorio…

-Disculpe oficial-ella alzó la voz- pero soy una doctora de ciencias médicas y mi deber es velar por el bien del paciente, yo solo supervisaré que usted no interrumpa su proceso de recuperación.

'_Oh genial, miéntele a un policía'_

Este la miró con mala cara, pero luego abrió el pomo de la puerta y la dejó pasar.

* * *

><p><em>Un poquito de protagonismo a Temari, Showtaro no es el único que sabe como obtener información... XD<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Un regalito de capítulo extra, porque o pude dejar de escribir! Saludos a todos, déjenme sus reviews y con mucho gusto atenderé dudas!**

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

Después de las primeras preguntas obligatorias, Kiba estaba comenzando a contar los hechos ocurridos antes del accidente.

-Yo llegué hasta donde estaba el sujeto en cuestión. Le pregunté quién era y me dijo que Nakamura Kohtaro. Yo sabía que él había sido despedido de la compañía, así que insistí que hacía en ese lugar… Él contestó que…

Temari se mantuvo serena, aunque, si Kiba soltaba el nombre…

-…Que buscaba a alguien… Buscaba a… a…

El guardia de seguridad se quedó congelado un momento, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuerte. La neuróloga intervino de inmediato, lo recostó a su almohada.

-Kiba, ¿me escucha? ¿Le duele la cabeza?

-No exactamente-susurró él- sencillamente, siento un vació… y no logro recordar nada desde que le pregunté a Kohtaro Nakamura que hacía en la compañía…

-Kiba, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Tu dirección?

-Sí. Lo único que no puedo recordar es la brecha entre ese momento que le comenté hasta que desperté en el hospital.

-Muy bien. Kiba, ¿recuerdas como me llamo?-preguntó ella, revisando sus pupilas y sus oídos.

-Temari. ¿Eres neuróloga, cierto?

-Sí, exactamente…

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó el oficial de seguridad.

-Creo que ha tenido un lapsus, es decir que su cerebro a restringido una parte de su memoria. Podría ser un efecto secundario de la cirugía.

-¿Es una condición permanente?

-Podría ser, podría también quitarse con el tiempo.

-¡Pero yo necesito esa información ya!

-Nada va a lograr presionando al paciente-dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho al oficial en señal de que se relajara- le recomiendo que se vaya y si en algún momento él llega a recordar yo le haré llegar la información.

-Pero…

-Señor, no me haga llamar a seguridad-advirtió ella.

El oficial la miró con el cejo fruncido, saludó con la gorra de oficial a Kiba y se marchó.

Temari se giró sobre sus talones. Se dirigió a Kiba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero me siento un poco aturdido.

-Es normal, deberías descansar… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada más?

-No.

Muy bien, descansa un poco.

Temari salió de la habitación. Tuvo un golpe de suerte bastante grande a decir verdad. Ella sabía que los lapsus no solían pasar a más, pero le pondría cuidado a Kiba.

Era casi medio día, y Temari decidió que era un buen momento para almorzar. Usó su localizador para contactar a Sakura, quien estaba libre de obligaciones en ese momento. Quedaron de verse en la cafetería. Temari ocupaba un momento de relajación, y tal vez ese almuerzo lo fuera.

Llegó a la cafetería, y vio a Sakura sentada en la mesa usual. Tenía dos emparedados entre las manos, y se veía que llevaba rato esperándola. Tomó asiento con ella.

-Te has tardado en venir-dijo Sakura, tirándole el emparedado a su amiga.

-Estaba del otro lado del hospital-dijo ella, atrapándolo.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Aburrido, en realidad no he hecho mucho, aparte de recibir esto.

Le enseño una carpeta negra oscura, que tenía unas letras negras grabadas encima. La rubia no supo de qué se trataba, hasta que lo abrió.

-¡Ya te graduaste de Neonatología! Felicidades.

-Al fin diría yo, me había tomado tiempo.

-Pero igual ya lo lograste, es lo que cuenta –dijo Temari, dándole un buen mordisco a su emparedado- Yo empecé psiquiatría y no lo terminé nunca por este trabajo.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón. Temari dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la fila de la cafetería y vio un rostro conocido…

-Sakura, ¿qué hace él aquí?

-¿Quién?

-El chico de cabello negro, alto y pálido.

-No sé quién es.

-Yo sí, pero no sé que está haciendo aquí, levantó un brazo para llamar su atención- ¡He, Sasuke!

El aludido giró su rostro, y vio a la neuróloga que le saludaba con la mano. Temari se sorprendió al ver que el chico se encaminaba hacia donde estaban ellas. Visto esto, acercó una silla más a la mesa. El chico puso su bandeja –con un vaso de jugo de Tomate y otro emparedado-, luego corrió la silla y se sentó.

-Hola-saludó él a la chica rubia de ojos verdes.

-Hola. Ella es Sakura Haruno, jefe de Obstetricia del Hospital. Él es Sasuke Uchiha, Cirujano Plástico del Kishimoto's…

-Ya no, ahora trabajo aquí-dijo él, indiferente mientras tomaba su jugo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Temari.

-Sí, Tsunade me contrató esta mañana.

-Pues bienvenido a bordo, colega-saludo la de coletas.

-Sí-dijo Sakura, un poco anonadada por la presencia de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día?- Temari se recostó al borde de la mesa con los codos, mientras comía.

-Regular, atendí un par de quemaduras y arreglé cortes faciales más que nada.

-Puedo hacer algo al respecto, al menos déjame presentarte algunos colegas aparte de Sakura. La castaña de allá en la fila es Mei Terumi, es la Ortopedista en Jefe del Hospital. Es simpática, pero a veces puede ser un poco, Emm, seductora creo que es la palabra. El rubio de allá haciendo trucos de magia es Uzumaki Naruto, es el pediatra titular del hospital. Puede ser tan hiperactivo como un niño, creo que por eso les agrada tanto.

Dicho esto, pareció que el rubio sintió que estaban hablando de él, ya que vino deprisa a la mesa donde estaban ambas chicas y el joven Uchiha.

-Sakura, Temari, ¿quién es su nuevo amigo?

-Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto- Sakura siempre mantenía un tono de reprimenda cuando hablaba con el pediatra.

-Hola-repitió Sasuke. Desvió su mirada de su almuerzo para ver al doctor un momento. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¡Hola, dattebayo!- sonrió Naruto, acercando una silla él mismo- ¡Bienvenido a nuestro gremio de Jefes Médicos! Espero que estés pasando un buen día.

-Hump- fue lo único que emitió Sasuke.

-¿Hump? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Naruto lo miraba entre confundido y desconcertado.

-Quiere decir que lo dejes en paz Naruto- intervino Sakura- ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Hump.

La cara de Sakura perdió todo color, y Temari no pudo evitar contener una risotada. Dos localizadores sonaron al tiempo. Naruto y Sakura revisaron y se pudieron de pie.

-Parece que hubo una emergencia en una guardería o algo así-comentó el Uzumaki, con su rostro más serio- Debo irme. Nos vemos luego, chico nuevo.

-Yo tengo una llamada de urgencia, te sigo Naruto. Hasta pronto.

Ambos médicos salieron a toda prisa de la cafetería, dejando solos al pelinegro y a la rubia.

-No son tan malos como parecen-comentó Temari.

-Son molestos- dijo él.

-No, sencillamente les gusta acaparar la atención de la gente nueva. Ya con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. ¿Yo te parezco molesta?

-No tanto como ellos.

-Eso es un avance, supongo.

Sorprendentemente, pudo ver como una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha.

'_No puede ser tan indiferente como parece. Tal vez solo es tímido'_

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo. El localizador de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

-Tengo que irme.

-Nos vemos al rato-se despidió Temari, antes de que el Uchiha se diera la vuelta sobre los talones y se alejara.

La neuróloga pensó que ese chico no le desagradaba, aunque a veces podía ser demasiado indiferente y altanero, pero podía darle una oportunidad.

Su localizador no llegó a sonar, lo que significaba que tenía la tarde libre. Pensó en utilizar ese momento libre para hacer un encefalograma y una tomografía nueva a Showtaro. En contra de todo lo que estaba acostumbrada que era malo, sacó su localizador y mandó un mensaje al de Showtaro.

Recibió un mensaje al momento. Se puso en pie y en marcha hacia la habitación de su paciente. Utilizó el localizador de nuevo, esta vez para pedir a una enfermera que subiera un equipo portátil de EEG* a la habitación nueve del quinto piso.

En su habitación, el joven de cabello oscuro comenzó a recoger. Guardó su cuaderno de apuntes en su mochila y apagó el ordenador. Había estado revisando más cintas de vigilancia de la empresa. Además repasó las fotos de la cámara. Sin lugar a dudas, las más incriminatorias eran las de su rostro a través de la ventana y las de su motocicleta. Estaba haciendo una lista mental de cosas que tenía que hacer cuando llegó el mensaje de su doctora. En seguida contestó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Esperaba ansioso ver a Temari.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, tocaron a la puerta. Le pareció raro que ella llamara con los nudillos. Abrió la puerta y vio que era una enfermera, que venía a entregar una máquina. La dejó pasar, que pusiera el equipo en su lugar y se fuera. La máquina le llamó la atención, constaba de un monitor mediano, conectado a una fuente de poder y a una serie de electrodos que tejían una red en forma de corona.

-Te divierte la máquina de EEG, ¿a qué no?

El joven volvió la mirada y vio que Temari estaba en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

-Me atrapaste-sonrió él.

La chica se acercó a la máquina y la encendió, emitiendo un leve pitido. Le quitó de las manos los electrodos, y comenzó a pegarlos en su frente. El chico se sentó en la cama mientras ella con paciencia le pegaba uno a uno de las terminales en la piel. La chica lo hacía con todo el cuidado que podía, para no lastimarle. Sin darse cuenta comenzó sonreír.

-Listo, ya vas a poder verla en acción.

Apretó un botón diferente esta vez, y la maquina comenzó a emitir sonidos que parecían de impresión. Showtaro notó que a un lado de la pantalla, comenzó a salir una gráfica. Temari tomo un trozo en sus manos y dejó que esta siguiera imprimiendo.

-Esto es un encefalograma, mide la actividad cerebral y puede indicar lesiones importantes.

-Entiendo.

-Tardará un rato en hacer el examen completo, así que démosle tiempo.

-No hay problema. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Aburrido, prácticamente no he hecho nada.

-Al menos tuviste un día descansado… ¿Cómo siguió Kiba?

-Mejor, aunque hoy tuvo un pequeño lapsus. Es decir perdió parte de su memoria, muy seguramente de manera temporal…

-¿Es muy grave?

-En absoluto, olvidó alrededor de un una hora del día del accidente… Eso me recuerda algo…

El chico notó el cambió del tono de voz de ella. Le puso toda su atención.

-Hoy hablando con Kiba, me dijo algo interesante… Me dijo ese que ese otro sujeto, Kohtaro… te estaba buscando a ti.

Showtaro recordó la parte del video donde parecía ser que el perseguido mencionaba el nombre de alguien. Así que si había preguntado directamente en él….

-¿En serio?-preguntó, sonando indiferente, aunque su mente procesaba toda la información.

-Sí, y pues no pude evitar pasar a preguntarle a ese sujeto que porqué preguntó por ti… Y me dijo que…

-¿Qué te dijo?- él se acercó un poco a donde ella estaba sentada. Ella no se movió.

-Me dijo que te mandaron a investigar. Ahora, yo te hago una pregunta, ¿por qué podrían mandarte a investigar?

Él levantó la vista a la de ella. Vio en sus ojos la pregunta, tal vez una mirada seria e inquisitiva (como la de un policía), pero con pequeño dejo de preocupación.

Si había a alguien a quien no quería mentirle era a Temari. Él exactamente no lo entendía, pero sentía que no decirle la verdad a ella era muy injusto.

-Creo que pudo haber sido porque… Estuve trabajando unos "free lances"** de aplicaciones para teléfono móvil para una compañía rival. Lo hice solo por hacerle el favor a un amigo, y le avise a mi jefe, pero no le dijimos a oficinas centrales. Aparentemente la noticia se expandió y me están investigando a ver si soy un infiltrado de la compañía…-suspiró él.

-¿Es por eso?-preguntó ella. Lo pensó dos momentos antes de decir- Si tienes algún problema, puedes decirme.

El chico levantó la mirada. Pero primera vez un mucho tiempo se creyó esas palabras.

Pero por ahora eso no era suficiente.

-Si preciosa, no te preocupes. No soy un tipo muy problemático.

Dicho esto, alzó una de sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos le hizo una leve caricia en el rostro a la chica, lenta y pausada, a modo de tranquilizador. Inmediato lo hizo y se retractó. Tal vez era un contacto muy directo con ella. Podría sentirse incómoda. Podría tomarlo como una insinuación de parte de él. No había sido apropiado.

-Disculpa, creo que me deje llevar…

-No te preocupes-dijo ella, notoriamente sonrojada, pero sin prestarle atención a ello-creo que eso me convenció de que todo está bien, como tú dices.

Él sonrió, al igual que ella.

El encefalograma terminó su examen. Esto devolvió a la realidad a la doctora, quien carraspeó un poco antes de tomar el examen en sus manos.

-¿Vamos a ver los resultados, si?

* * *

><p><em>Q tal, una pista por fin de ternura?<em>

_*EEG: electroencefalograma_

_**Free Lance: para las que no están familiarizadas con el termino, son trabajos independientes generalmente asumidos bajo un contrato de intercambio de paga por un producto XD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo! ok, se que me atrasado con la publicación de este y de 21 de black Jack, pero deberán entenderme! estoy en proceso de matrícula de mi universidad, y yo debo diseñar mis horarios, asistir a unas charlas, hacer recorridos por el campus, llevar un curso inductor... En fin, esta semana ha sido caótica al infinito! espero regresar a publicar normalmente para el viernes. 21 de black jack saldrá entre mañana y pasado mañana! Contestando algunas preguntas: ok, es unfic y aunque hay mucha realidad médica, necesito ayudar a mis chicos a que sean detectives geniales. A demás esas medidas de seguridad así de bajas si se dan en mi país u.u, pero bueno eso es cuento de otro día. Por otra parte, las cosas pronto se vana a ir aclarando, de un modo u otro. Más de uno ya tiene su teoría de conspiración montada, así que sean pacientes! Uff, sin más!**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

-¿Ves estos picos de la gráfica? Eso indica el nivel de actividad de cada parte del cerebro.

Temari señaló los puntos altos de la gráfica, de manera que Showtaro pudiere entenderle.

-Estos picos más bajos de acá- apuntó ella con su dedo- muestran un déficit de actividad. Si ves es la parte correspondiente al lóbulo inferior de tu cerebro, donde dijiste que tu primer médico indicó había sido la hemorragia. No obstante en este momento no muestra un bajonazo importante de actividad. No serías candidato para entrar en la escala de Glasgow (escala que mide el grado de inconsciencia en el coma).

-Creo que entonces para ver más efectivamente el EEG, tendría que recibir uno cuando esté inconsciente.

-Justo eso estaba pensando. Claro, no sabemos cuándo será la próxima crisis. ¿No hay ninguna señal que te indique que vas a tener una?

-¿Quieres saber si estoy cercano de que suceda?-bromeó él.

-¡No, no!-contestó ella alarmada- Como tú médico me daría por satisfecha si nunca te vuelve a pasar, pero me gustaría poder estar atenta a cualquier señal que indique que vas a entrar a una crisis. Debo tenerte bajo observación, ya te expliqué que tus crisis se deben una herida mal sanada, que podría terminar en una trombosis, y ninguno de los dos queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-Solo estaba jugando contigo, yo sé que tú no quieres que me muera-al ver la cara perpleja de la chica agregó- porque eres mi doctora, y tú deber es velar por mi salud. En cuanto a una sintomatología, la mayoría de las veces sucede cuando estoy dormido, por lo tanto siquiera me percato. Pero cuando sucede y estoy despierto, inicia como un cansancio repentino y sin darme cuenta me despierto día después.

-Ya veo. La fatiga repentina puede ser causada por varios factores…-la rubia recordó algo del día que su paciente había despertado de improviso- ¿cuándo despiertas sientes un desasosiego o como una aceleración repentina?

-¿Quieres decir como una taquicardia? Sí, es muy extraño, despierto sobresaltado.

-Verás, el día que despertaste aquí, lo que me trajo corriendo hasta tú habitación fue un incremento en tu actividad cardíaca. Eso podría explicarse con la siguiente comparación: tu cuerpo no cae inconsciente de un solo golpe, sino que acelera la frecuencia cardíaca como si estuvieras dormido. Cuando vas a despertar, recuperas el ritmo normal y por eso el sobresalto. Si la anomalía es muy grande lo mejor sería consultar con Tsunade. Ese sube y baja no puede ser bueno ni para tu cerebro ni tu corazón.

-Si tú lo dices. Y ahora, ¿cómo procedemos?

-Pues no te voy a repetir un EEG hasta que tengas una nueva crisis, pero creo que si te repetiré ahora mismo la tomografía. La interna que puse a sacarla las arruinó de una manera increíble. Así que ahora te haré una yo. Podríamos aprovechar este momento.

-¿me vas a sacar de excursión entonces?- dijo él, sonriendo de manera divertida.

-No exactamente, verás el quinto piso tiene un ascensor que da directamente al ala de Imagenología. No todos los pacientes de esta ala están en tan buen estado físico como tú, así que para que fuera fácil el transporte de pacientes, hay un ascensor directo.

-Mendokusai, eso no tiene nada de diversión.

-No todo en la vida lo tiene.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Yo solo decía que ese paseo en particular no va a ser divertido.

-No seas llorón. Vamos, Neurología tiene un tomógrafo helicoidal propio, así que no tengo que reservar uno.

La doctora esperó a que Showtaro se bajara de la cama y se pusiera los zapatos. Acto seguido, ella abrió la puerta y dejó que él saliera. Cerraron tras de sí y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo.

-Y dime, ¿porqué debes repetir la tomografía?- preguntó el chico, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-La interna que estaba de técnica ese día no acató mis órdenes. Le dije a la enfermera que las imágenes fueran de de corte tres, son imágenes de secciones finas del cerebro que no tardan tanto. Pero ella las sacó de corte uno, que son cortes gruesos y mucho más rápidos. Seguramente lo hizo así por salir del paso, pero en caso de que interviniera yo quirúrgicamente, esas imágenes no me sirven ni de estudio ni de guía.

-Ya veo, ¿no te cae muy bien esa interna, verdad?

-En absoluto, en realidad no debería ser mi interna, fuimos compañeras de la universidad. Pero perdió un año y está atorada en su internado conmigo. Y a decir verdad no creo que apruebe este año tampoco.- percatándose de la mirada que le dedicaba Showtaro, rectificó esta última información- ¡no por culpa mía! Sencillamente no tiene ningún médico.

-Yo nunca dije nada-dijo él riendo.

Doblaron en la esquina del pasillo, a uno un poco más ancho donde se veía desde lejos la entrada del ascensor. Sin embargo el humor de Temari decayó al ver a una pelirroja de lentes llena de postoperatorios caminado hacia ella.

-Hablando del demonio…- murmuró ella.

Karin se quedó mirando a la doctora y a su acompañante con un dejo de pregunta en su rostro. Ella no había visto ese joven en el hospital. Y la duda principal se extendía al verlo acompañar a su jefa de internado.

-¡Temari! Qué bueno que te veo, te estaba buscando. Necesito que firmes estos postoperatorios y tres permisos de salida del hospital…

-Karin, tú sabes que eso lo dejas en mi oficina…-dijo la doctora, un poco exasperada.

-Sí, pero supuse que te agradaría que los trajera…

-En realidad no, estoy ocupada.

-¿Con él?- preguntó ella- ¿Quién es?

-Él-Temari estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- no es parte de tu incumbencia, es un paciente mío y nos dirigíamos a tomografías. Si nos disculpas…

La doctora siguió caminando sin prestarle más atención a la interna. Showtaro al pasar a su lado hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. La rabieta que estaba comprimiendo la pelirroja era increíble. Pero no podía dejar que su jefa de internado supiera que la detestaba a muerte. Debía esperar para poder vengarse. Por ahora, investigaría ese paciente misterioso de la neuróloga, ya que ninguno de sus internos tenía razón de él.

Cinco minutos después de su encuentro, tanto paciente como tratante estaban en la sala de Imagenología.

-Muy bien… Recuéstate aquí- dijo ella, una vez que la camilla del aparato hubiera salido del todo- ¿eres claustrofóbico?

-En absoluto-dijo el chico, acostándose.

-Perfecto. A continuación, voy a introducir la camilla dentro del tomógrafo, vas a ver unos rayos rojos sobre tú cara, pero no vas a sentir absolutamente nada. Puedes cerrar los ojos, pero debes quedarte muy quieto. Yo estaré detrás de esa ventana en la computadora. Cualquier cosa que digas yo podré escucharte y responderte. En caso de que no te sientas bien, avísame.

-Entendido-el chico cerró los ojos casi de inmediato- estaré más cómodo si descanso la vista un rato.

La doctora caminó entonces hasta el área del ordenador y puso en marcha la máquina. Lentamente se fue introduciendo la camilla dentro del gran tubo que era el tomógrafo. La luz roja sobre el rostro del joven se activó casi de inmediato y la imagen axial computarizada apareció en el monitor. Con mucho cuidado, la neuróloga fue haciendo los cortes manualmente…

-¿Cuánto puede durar esto?-preguntó desde dentro Showtaro.

-Tal vez unos quince minutos-contestó la doctora, accionando un botón para que él pudiera escucharle.

-En ese tiempo cabe la posibilidad de que me quede dormido- sonrió él.

-Nada te detiene…

-No quiero quedarme dormido y perder tiempo que puedo invertir hablando contigo… ¿Cómo funciona esta máquina?

-Los rayos infrarrojos que proyecta la máquina emiten rayos alfa, supongo que alguien tan inteligente como tú sabrá que son rayos alfa, beta y gama. En fin, las partículas de los rayos rebotan contra los espejos dentro de las paredes de los filtros del tomógrafo. A su vez, estas partículas forman una fotografía computarizada, que viaje por fibra óptica hasta el ordenador, que me permite ver las imágenes. Así de sencillo.

-¿Un médico sabe de rayos alfa?

-No eres el único aquí que es todo un cerebrito. Algunos podrán quedarse con el conocimiento básico de cómo utilizar equipo de TAC o Radiografía, pero yo necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba.

-Ya veo… Así que eres una "cerebrito"-imitó él con el mismo tono de voz- disculpa que te lo diga, pero no pareciera.

-¿Por qué soy rubia?-preguntó ella, con un inicio de irritación en su voz.

-En tú caso, de primera mano se que el estereotipo no aplica contigo-comentó él, tranquilo- sencillamente que tu apariencia física me es difícil de imaginar con la típica imagen de una cerebrito.

-Creo que eso fue un cumplido, al menos lo acepto como tal. Y, pues no era la clásica chica estudiosa en apariencia, ni en conducta. En realidad fui muy revoltosa en la secundaria y la universidad, vestía de negro y me encantaban los grupos de hard metal y rock gótico… Pero mis profesores nunca me decían nada porque era la mejor de la clase…

-Así que eras una chica hardcore… ¿Lo fuiste o lo sigues siendo?

-En algunos aspectos lo sigo siendo, pero cuando uno trabaja como médico, debe cambiar algunas cosas… Por ejemplo, cambie mi vieja motocicleta por un coche en cuanto tuve oportunidad…

-¿Tenías una motocicleta?-preguntó él, emocionado.

-Sí, cuida de moverte un milímetro –riño ella.

-Yo tengo una motocicleta- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué es?

-Una Ducati Monster 696…

-Muy, muy buena escogencia de motocicleta; una de esas es como un sueño- Temari se sentía de nueva como si fuera una simple estudiante de secundaria con una motocicleta- ¿Qué color?

-Negro cromado.

-Sí, definitivamente debe ser una belleza.

-Y lo es. Oye, ¿no quisieras verla?

-¿Verla?-no pudo ocultar su voz alegre tras esa pregunta.

-Pues sí. Verás, mi apartamento está vació, pero pago el alquiler, así que puedo utilizar el garaje de ellos para guardarla. Pero, ya que estoy aquí, debería traerla conmigo. Consulté y sé que hay una parte del estacionamiento especializado para los del quinto piso.

-Espera, espera… ¿conduces motocicleta bajo tu condición?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso qué es eso?

-Bueno, nunca he tenido una crisis mientras manejo mi motocicleta…

-Que nunca la hayas tenido no significa que nunca la tendrás… De hecho, no deberías poder conducir ningún vehículo, ¡en absoluto!

-¿De qué otra forma me puedo movilizar entonces?

-En teoría tú no deberías movilizarte, podría ser una bomba de tiempo…

-Eso lo dices tú, yo soy bastante optimista con respecto a ello- y luego de una pausa agregó- y de todas maneras voy a traer mi motocicleta para acá.

-Eso no voy a autorizarlo-respondió Temari.

-No puedes evitar que vaya a buscar una pertenencia personal.

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré.

Showtaro frunció el ceño, pero esto la rubia no podía verlo. Él necesitaba seriamente recuperar su motocicleta, en caso d que las imágenes de la placa de esta ya hubieran sido expuestas a ciertas. Sin embargo, aquella mujer parecía muy testaruda, y él creía que de verdad podría evitar que él fuera a recogerla. Necesitaba encontrar una solución…

-Está bien, te propongo algo. Yo iré por mi motocicleta – y antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar, agregó- y tú me vas a acompañar… si no estoy en condiciones de conducir, o me siento mal o algo, tú te harás cargo, y así podrás conducir una Ducati Monster 696.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. La rubia se detuvo a meditarlo un momento. En realidad, era una solución que no podía decir fuera del todo mala.

_Piénsalo bien, son demasiadas libertades para con un paciente. ¿No crees?_

'_Por otro lado, sería un poco de diversión inofensiva que ayudaría a un paciente… Y aceptémoslo, quieres andar en la Ducati'_

El chico esperó en el silencio. Supo que había plantado una idea, y que la doctora ahora lo estaba pensando.

La neuróloga tomó la última fotografía cerebral. Introdujo el comando para que la camilla saliera. Envió las imágenes a su usuario del hospital, e ingresó a la parte donde estaba el tomógrafo. Esperó a que la camilla saliera, y se encontró a Showtaro mirándola directamente.

-Bien-dijo ella, cortante- lo haremos a tu modo.

-Estupendo.

-Pero deberíamos ir ya, ahora que no tengo pacientes y que puedo poner a un par de médicos a cubrirme.

-Claro, pero deberíamos ir por un par de cosas a mi habitación entonces…

-Andando entonces…

En tanto la rubia y el moreno salían de la habitación, Karin estaba en la sección de información.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó la joven que atendía esa zona.

-Necesito la información de todos los últimos pacientes de la Doctora Sabaku no Temari-dijo relajada.

-¿Para qué los necesitas?

-Temari me pidió que llevara un sondeo de cada paciente, su tratamiento y la fecha de salida –esto se le ocurrió en un segundo.

-Ya veo, en un momento regreso…

Cinco minutos después, la chica estaba revisando el historial de cada uno. Por fin, encontró a un paciente registrado en el ala cinco… Era de ese quien no sabía absolutamente nada –a ella la mayoría de las veces le tocaba hacer todo el papeleo de su jefa-. Lo revisó, vio el caso y el título de ensayo clínico…

-Showtaro Morikubo… ¿Con qué te estás guardando tu ensayito para ti, eh Temari?

Dobló la hoja de información y la guardó en su bolsillo. Botó el resto de la información y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ya luego le daría uso a esa información. Por ahora iba a seguir con sus rondas.

Cuando la chica pelirroja dobló en la esquina del pasillo, así mismo lo hizo el taxi en el que viajaban Temari y Showtaro. El taxista aparcó en la esquina y el chico rápidamente se apresuró pagarle. Salieron ambos del vehículo, y caminaron un par de metros hasta la entrada de un garaje. El moreno sacó una llave y abrió la puerta de peatones. La neuróloga llevaba en su mano dos chaquetas oscuras, y dos cascos negros.

-No puedo creer que en tu armario se te ocurra tener esto-dijo ella, quejándose un poco del bulto que los artículos hacían en sus brazos.

-Es mejor ser precavido-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. La chaqueta te va a quedar grande, pero me agradecerás por ella, conducir a velocidad a esta hora de la noche sin una de esas es casi como suicidio…

Caminaron hasta encontrar la motocicleta. La neuróloga se quedó sin habla por unos momentos. Realmente aquel vehículo valía la pena… De líneas aerodinámicas y bien pulidas, con curvas que no dejaban rastros a ninguna esquina o espacio puntiagudo… Era una belleza.

El chico notó la mirada de ella.

-¿Quieres probarla?

-No- a si mucho pesar, esta vez contestó su razón- es decir, sí, pero deberíamos volver pronto… A decir verdad solo por venir aquí podría meterme en un problema…

-¿Segura?

-No me pongas a dudar lo que dije, y vámonos- dijo ella con tono autoritario.

-Muy bien-tomó de sus manos la misma chaqueta que llevaba el día que temari lo había atropellado y el casco que era suyo-Ponte eso y podremos irnos. Pero recuerda, yo conduzco a menos de razones de fuerza mayor…

-Hump.

Como había predicho el moreno, la chaqueta le quedaba grande. Sin embargo el casco le quedaba como si ella misma lo hubiera comprado. Ambos cascos eran negros, sin embargo, el que ella llevaba parecía en cierta forma más femenino.

-Dudo que este casco sea tuyo- comentó ella al ponérselo.

-No, bueno en teoría yo lo compré, pero perteneció a una chica que no veo en años. ¿Lista?

El chico pasó una pierna por encima de la motocicleta, sacó una llave del bolsillo y dándole un poco de gas al girar la llave, el motor rugió antes ronronear como un gatito. LA neuróloga sonrió abiertamente- aunque eso no se veía a través de la víscera de espejo del casco. Pasó ella una pierna por encima del vehículo.

-Será mejor que te sujetes de mí con fuerza, preciosa, no va a ser un viaje lento.

Temari le pasó los brazos por la cintura al moreno. Al ver que ya ella estaba sujeta, soltó el embrague, subió el apoyo de la moto y le dio gas. Al instante, esta arrancó de un fuerte tirón, lo que hizo que la rubia abrazara con más fuerza al joven. Dio una vuelta por el estacionamiento mientras se abría la puerta eléctrica del garaje, y por fin salieron a la noche de Tokio.

* * *

><p><em>Muy, un capítulo más larguito de lo acostumbrado... Dejen su opinión!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! estoy de vuelta! esta semana a sido difícil, ya que primero Fanfiction no me dejaba subir capítulos, siquiera me dejaba entrar a mi sesión, y luego, me anime tanto con el número de San Valentín que en realidad quede exhausta a nivel de creatividad.Y... estuve jugando Naruto unas 48h seguidas, lo que pudo haber puesto un poco a prueba mi capacidad de zombie hehehehehe. En fin, estoy de vuelta! Con este capítulo pueden amarme u odiarme, creo que no habrán puntos intermedios! Ya veremos que pasa... Antes de dejarlos leer en paz, los invito a ver el fic de San Valentín "No hablaré de mi amor" para los que no lo han visitado, además de mis otras historias! Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Tokio era una ciudad muy concurrida de día. Al ser una ciudad desarrollada en la parte de la industria y comercio, miles de habitantes se desplazan diariamente a sus trabajos en la mañana, van a almorzar por allí de medio día y a eso de los cinco ya van para sus casas. Sin embargo, la belleza del panorama se apreciaba mejor de noche, cuando las luces del alumbrado público se encendían y se fundían con la luz de las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Y en definitiva, no había mejor manera de apreciar el espectáculo de luz y de sombra que viajando por la autopista principal a unos noventa kilómetros por hora, sin un techo estorbase y sintiendo levemente la caricia del viento en la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Temari recordó la última vez que había viajado en una motocicleta. Casi databan de ellos unos tres años, cuando decidió que el perfil médico no podía permitirse esa rebeldía en específico. Si quería ganar algún respeto dentro de la comunidad médica –conformada en su mayoría por personas que casi doblaban su edad- tenía que crearse una imagen ya no tan juvenil, sino madura y sapiente. Sin embargo, los momentos más felices de su juventud pasaban frente a sus ojos en aquellos momentos. Recordar esos viejos placeres no tenía precio.

Echó su cabeza para tras, para poder mirar las luces del cielo. Sin darse cuenta había estrechado más los brazos alrededor del chico, quien no se quejaba al respecto. Tranquilamente, estaba dejando la motocicleta en su velocidad crucero por una calle tan absolutamente perfecta y recta, que tal vez el viaje era como flotar en una nube. Y por la forma en que podía sentir el cuerpo de su tratante, la chica también lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Te ha gustado el viaje hasta ahora?-se aventuró a preguntar él.

-Ha sido genial volver a montar una de estas otra vez…

-¿Qué tal si le agregamos algo de diversión al paseo?

-¿Quieres ir más rápido?

-No

Showtaro aceleró y rebasó a un vehículo para tomar una salida de la calle principal. Zigzagueo entro los vehículos que iban de bajada y tomó rumbo de nuevo justo al tiempo que lo hacía un camión, que por una diferencia muy pequeña de tiempo no llegó ni a rozar la motocicleta.

-No estuvo nada mal-comentó Temari- pero, ¿eso es todo lo qué sabes hacer?

-Sujétate bien, mujer.

Showtaro volvió a acelerar, pero apagó las luces de los faros de la motocicleta. La neuróloga pensó que eso podía ser un poco –demasiado- arriesgado.

-Showtaro, no creo que esto sea buena idea…

-¿Asustada?

-Ni un poco-espetó ella.

-Bien.

Los coches eran únicamente visibles por las estelas de sus propios faros y por el alumbrado público. Iban describiendo diagonales entre los vehículos, y un buen tramo del camino lo hicieron justo por encima de la línea rayada doble que separaba los cuatro carriles derechos de los de la izquierda. Las luces iban y venían, así que si el moreno doblaba siquiera un poco la manivela de la motocicleta, esto podría significar un choque aparatoso.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Ya demostraste que eres bueno en este trasto! Ahora vuelve a la normalidad y regresemos al hospital…

-¿Por qué? ¿Esto es demasiado hardcore para ti?

-No- volvió a contestar ella de mala gana, aunque en realidad si tenía unos cuantos nervios de punta- pero se está haciendo tarde y van a notar mi ausencia…

-Si tú lo dices… -Showtaro volvió a encender los faros, y luego tomó otra salida que iba directa hacia la calle del hospital.

-Debes creer que soy una completa estirada…-murmuró ella.

-No, no lo creo, solo que te has apegado a las reglas. Y no me malentiendas, eso está bien en realidad. Yo solía ser así hace algún tiempo, el problema fue que después nadie estaba jugando según las reglas, y yo decidí dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Nadie jugaba según las reglas?

-No tiene importancia…

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, por momentos fugaces sentía que ese joven que conducía la motocicleta era mucho más complejo de lo que ella siquiera llegaba a imaginar. Siempre rodeado por esa aura tan misteriosa, tantas metáforas que utilizaba al hablar y por sobre todo, esa curiosa referencia plural que nunca describía a algo en específico.

O a alguien.

Cuando hablaba con él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle quienes podían ser esas personas. ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Pero a la vez, la razón hablaba y la ponía en su lugar.

Ese no era asunto suyo. Toda esta trama de la amistad sencillamente permitía llevar a cabo su investigación.

¿Cierto?

Toda esa curiosidad que rondaba en torno a aquel joven de cabello oscuro era una respuesta lógica de su cerebro ante lo desconocido. No había ningún otro interés de por medio.

¿Verdad?

Cuando fue capaz de recuperar sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que estaban a una cuadra del hospital. Showtaro no había dicho palabra desde que terminó con el tema anterior. La chica decidió cambiar el curso de las cosas.

-La entrada del garaje de coches está en la parte posterior al hospital, tiene una salida al costado de la entrada, pero solo hay una entrada.

-Entendido.

Pasó de largo la cuadra de entrada al hospital y se detuvo en el semáforo en la esquina, esperando la luz verde para doblar. Un vehículo negro se detuvo al lado de ellos. Su suspensión alta, los aros de lujo y la joyería incrustada en el carro solo podían indicar el vehículo de una pandilla. Temari cometió el error de quitarse el casco un momento, debido a la falta de costumbre. De inmediato, una de las ventanas del vehículo se abrió revelando a dos adolescentes (u hombres muy escuálidos e infantiles) que comenzaron a dedicarle señas obscenas con las manos y los gestos faciales. La doctora, ofendida, cogió aire para comenzar a devolverlos a su lugar. Sin embargo, notó la mano de Showtaro sobre su pierna, a manera de que se tranquilizara.

-No le pongas cuidado a esa panda de críos, preciosa. Creen que se esa manera obtendrán otra pareja sexual que no sean ellos mismos en su "hora feliz". O tal vez cuarto de hora…

El semáforo se cambió a verde, a lo que Temari se pudo de nuevo su casco y se sujetó a Showtaro, apegándose todavía más a él. Sacó el dedo del centro hacia los jóvenes, que entre perplejos y coléricos los miraban. De un tirón, la motocicleta levantó la llanta de adelante para una salida espectacular mientras la rubia les gritaba "¡Hasta la vista, críos!

El camino restante se hizo en cuestión de unos segundos. A la entrada, el guardia de ese turno le pidió al sujeto que se identificara. Showtaro se quitó el casco y se identificó. Firmó la orden de aparcamiento. Para mal de Temari, le pidieron a ella que se identificara también, a lo que no le quedó de otra que imitar a su acompañante.

-¿Doctora Sabaku?-preguntó el guardia-¿qué hace usted subida a esta hora con este joven?

-Me acompañaba a traer mi motocicleta. Yo insistí que tenía que traerla y ella se negaba, la única manera fue que ella me acompañara para evitar un accidente…

-Supongo que tiene razón… ¿Sabían que estaba fuera del hospital?

-No-dijo ella, mirando al hombre con ojos de disculpa- y sería mejor que Tsunade no se enterara de mis prácticas poco ortodoxas… ¿Me harías ese favor?

-Mm, no se preocupe, doctora. Usted la otra vez me atendió las jaquecas de forma gratuita, así que creo que puedo dejar pasar esta vez…

-Te lo agradezco-sonrió ella.

El moreno escuchó algo mientras la rubia y el guardia hablaban. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, pero a simple vista no se veía nada. Sin embargo juraría que escuchó algo escabulléndose.

'_Pudo haber sido un gato, o un perro de la calle'_

-¿Showtaro? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh? Digo, sí. Me distraje eso es todo… Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada-dijo el hombre, volviendo a su puesto-sigan adelante.

Siguieron su camino-con los cascos sin poner-, hasta encontrar el punto en el aparcamiento que le correspondía a las motocicletas. El chico la aseguró bien y retiró la llave. Se giró hacia ella, y vio que tenía en sus manos, ya perfectamente doblada la chaqueta y encima de esto el casco.

-Deberíamos ir a dejar estos a tu cuarto-dijo ella.

-Creo que sería lo mejor.

-El elevador está por acá.

-¿También sube directo al quinto piso?

-En efecto. Quien construyo este hospital sabía lo que hacía.

El ascenso no tardó más de treinta segundos, pero fue un recorrido en total silencio. Él con su mirada clavada en el techo, y ella con su mirada clavada en el piso.

Pocas veces médico y paciente compartían el mismo ascensor, a menos que fuera que este segundo estuviera en una camilla o silla de ruedas y el tratante lo estuviera trasladando de ala.

Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Salió ella primero y luego él. Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo completamente nuevo para este último. Definitivamente tenía que darse una verdadera vuelta por ese sector, ya que disimuladamente dejaba a Temari adelantarse para no parecer desubicado. Llegaron a la habitación de él, ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Él se encaminó directo al armario y tiró dentro su chaqueta y su casco. Tendió sus manos para la chica le diera las cosas también. Sin embargo ella misma fue hasta el armario y acomodó tanto lo de ella como lo de él. Cerró las puertas y se giró para mirarlo con reproche.

-¿Lo del orden no es lo tuyo, verdad?

-Es problemático tener todo en un lugar específico.

-No lo es tanto, y así cuando lo buscas te ahorras tiempo.

-Lo dudo en realidad. Eso lo dices porque te gusta el orden.

-Es un hábito médico, supuse que como desarrollador de software pensarías igual.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto lo que es una programación de redes? Es un conjunto de algoritmos que se colocan de manera lógica pero sin ningún orden particular. Igual que mi desorden, mantuve el casco arriba ¿no? Eso es orden lógico.

-Ya veo.

Ella estaba entre la puerta del armario y el cuerpo del chico, quien estaba recostado a la arista que dibujaba la esquina superior y la puerta abierta del mismo. Sin notarlo, la proximidad física de ambos era significativa. NO obstante, ninguno de los dos puso alguna objeción al respecto.

-Por cierto, gracias por el paseo del día de hoy.

-No tienes que agradecer, no fue nada. Además, al final esos pequeños vándalos me imagino no fueron agradables.

-Pues sí, pero fue una manera muy sutil la tuya de dejarlos en su lugar. Eso también te lo debo. En cuanto al paseo, si fue un buen detalle. Hay cosas que una extraña, ¿sabes? Son cosas que se sacrifican por un objetivo mayor.

-Entiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección…

-Showtaro, disculpa que me entrometa… Yo sé que tal vez no es asunto mío, pero me causa mucha curiosidad… Me da la impresión de que eres una persona a la que la vida no ha sido fácil, ¿me equivoco?

-Como siempre tienes razón-sonrió él, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

El corazón de la cirujana se estrujó.

_A la mierda, si hay algo que me interesa de este sujeto. Pero es cuestión de amistad._

-¿Quieres comentarme acerca de ello?

-Eso de pende de lo que quieras saber, y –dicho esto se giró y se encaminó a sentarse en la cama. Esto dejó perpleja a la chica-por qué quieres saberlo.

-Bueno, dijiste que somos amigos ¿no? Pues creo que es el tipo de cosas que los amigos comentan.

-Tienes razón en ello.

La chica asumió que esto era una invitación a hablar con él, así que acercó una silla a donde él estaba y se sentó. Su localizador no había sonado en un buen rato, lo cual era bastante inusual.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó él- ¿me vas a interrogar?

-¡No! No es un interrogatorio-dijo ella, con una expresión compungida en su rostro-es un diálogo abierto. Me puedes decir lo que me quieras decir.

Él suspiró, en realidad lo último que quería hacer era hablar de su vida personal. En ese aspecto no había nada que contar…

-¿Lo que quieres es saber mi historia? Muy bien… Nací en un hogar común y corriente. Mis padres fueron grandes personas en su momento. Tuve amigos en alguna parte de mi vida. Luego ocurrió el accidente y con ello perdí a mi familia y amigos y me quedé solo. Me dediqué a lo único en lo que soy bueno y mi otra profesión es vagar por el mundo. Y dormir. Fin de las historia.

-Ya veo-fue todo lo que comentó.

El silencio volvió a la habitación. Él cambio su posición de sentado a acostado en la cama. Ella pasó los brazos debajo del pecho, y se quedó mirándolo. Si bien la historia no revelaba absolutamente nada de si vida en realidad, seguía siendo algo muy triste. Ella era lo se sentía el estar solo.

En ese momento se sintió un poco culpable de algunas actitudes que había tenido para con él. Según le daba a entender, en aquel preciso instante, ella era lo más cercano a una relación social que tenía.

-Soy la mayor, de tres hermanos-comenzó a decir ella, no sabía en realidad porqué, pero sentía que era lo correcto; hablar de su vida personal no era su fuerte y tal vez solo Sakura y Tsunade conocían su pasado entero. Pero a él podía darle una oportunidad- y la única chica. Mi padre quería que su primogénito fuera un varón, pero me tuvieron a mí. Mi madre me decía que era su pequeña princesa tornado, porque causaba muchos problemas… Mi madre tuvo a mis hermanos en años consecutivos, pero mi padre seguía molesto por mí. Solo mi madre me defendía de él. Cuando cumplí cinco años, mi padre me dijo una noche que mientras mis hermanos dormían, iríamos a dar un paseo…

Showtaro giró la cabeza hacia ella, para observarla. Ella ahora tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos que jugueteaban una con la otra. Esto llamó su atención.

-… pero me dijo que esperara en el coche mientras él se encargaba de algo. Yo subí al coche ansiosa, era la primera vez que mi padre me invitaba a hacer algo con él. Oí un estruendo, pero un supe que fue. En seguida mi padre salió de casa y se subió al coche, echó marcha atrás y salió del camino privado de la casa a la calle principal, condujo por el carril contrario de la calle hasta que un camión nos salió de frente e impacto al vehículo. Yo quedé atorada en el asiento de atrás, y de alguna manera salí del coche gateando, con unos raspones y costes en mis brazos. Mi padre salió despedido por la ventana y golpeo el camión con su cabeza, lo que le causó una fractura que dejó expuesta su masa gris. Yo llegué a tiempo para que me viera por última vez y exclamara "maldición" después de eso su cerebro se hernió y murió en el lugar… Yo trate de volver a poner su cerebro en su lugar, como se hacía en el juego de operando… Pero… Luego me llevaron a casa, donde Gaara (mi hermano menos) lloraba y Kankuro seguía dormido. No hubo nadie en la familia que quisiera quedarse con nosotros, resultó ser que el matrimonio de nuestros padres fue indeseado. Así que nos quedamos en un hogar a acogida hasta que cumplí dieciocho…

-Lo siento-susurró él.

-No tienes porqué, creo que no resulté tan mal a persona. Eso me dio una vocación al menos…

-Y eres una persona agradable, así como una doctora exitosa, según me dijo Naruto…

-Gracias.

-¿Y donde están tus hermanos?

-Cuando Gaara cumplió dieciocho, yo estaba terminando mi licenciatura. Ellos se fueron a otra ciudad, para empezar de nuevo, pero yo decidí quedarme en Tokio. Kankuro nunca lo entendió, Gaara en cambió sí. Sé que Kankuro en realidad me tiene rencor porque yo no me dediqué a ellos lo suficiente, pero lidiaba con una carrera de medicina y una vida un poco desordenada. Para él sigo siendo la chica de ese entonces.

-Igual es solo resentimiento, en el fondo te sigue queriendo.

-Eso me gusta creer…

-Eso es seguro, y por esa misma razón le dolió que no fueras con ellos. Estoy seguro de ello.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y algo parecido a una sonrisa asomo en su cara.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo ella-Somos personas dañadas.

-Amén a eso-comentó en broma.

Ambos rieron un poco.

-Veamos si tenemos otra cosa en común-comenzó él- ¿soltera?

-Bastante soltera diría yo. Podría decirse que incluso con mi última pareja estaba soltera.

-Eso suena serio.

-Yo tenía una relación con él, y él mantenía relaciones con varias si entiendes lo que digo…

-Muy gráficamente a mi pesar y lamento unirme a ese mismo club.

-¿En serio? ¿O lo dices por decir?

-Tan cierto como que te llamas Temari. Solo que ella fue con una sola persona, pero igual no es justo… pero eso es historia muy antigua, ya no me importa.

Se miraron de nuevo, en verdad se comprendían bastante bien.

-Creo que, en los libros de psicología aquí es donde dice que un abrazo da apoyo emocional entre los amigos.

-Si eso dicen-rió ella-yo estudié algo de psiquiatría… ¿Qué dices, lo intentamos?

Él se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, y con su mano hizo gesto para que fuera y se sentara con él. Ella obedeció y se traslado. Se sentó junto a él, pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de él, y este hizo lo mis, pero debajo de los hombros de ella. Se abrazaron estrecho, en una inusual cuenta de hasta cinco tiempos.

Temari sentía en su interior algo cálido y agradable, lo suficiente como para que no quisiera ser ella la que terminara ese contacto. Pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido esa determinación de permanecer cerca a alguien tan desconocido y fascinante. Él sentía el olor femenino y la suavidad de la piel de ella. Era tan reconfortante tener a alguien de nuevo, alejar por un momento esa soledad que él tanto se empeñaba en vivir. Y a decir verdad, ella era perfecta para romper con eso.

Pasado alrededor de un minuto se separaron un poco, para verse a la cara.

-Es agradable saber que no se está solo, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Los ojos de ellos se encontraron, los de ella se veían tan femeninos y delicados que contrarrestaban esa faceta mandona y hardcore que ella solía dar. Los de él mostraban que no estaban vacíos, que eran cálidos y no tan indiferentes como podían parecer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la distancia entre ellos se hizo muy corta, lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento de uno sobre el otro.

La sensación cálida volvió a invadirlos y la soledad prefirió irse a dar una vuelta.

A la tercera respiración pesada de ambos, no lucharon más y cortaron las distancias, en un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p><em>como siempre, la suplica del review!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**18 capítulos? Una locura... Hola! otro capitulo de este fic. Se que los capítulos son cortos -créanme, los hay todavía más- y la historia ya lleva sus buena cantidad de capítulos, pero es para que se desarrolle de lo más bien. Y bueno, para no darle más descanso al drama de esta historia, les dejo el capítulo. Un saludo a Beauty Little Star, nueva lectora... Y creo que eso es todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

Las manos de ella desenredaron la coleta del muchacho, en tanto el acariciaba la cintura femenina delicadamente. Se separaban por pequeños segundos y solo lo suficiente como para jadear por aire. Ambas lenguas se encontraron rozando suavemente los labios del otro. Frenéticamente comenzaron a danzar juntas. Las respiraciones se volvían rápidas y cortas.

En la mente de ambos solo resonaba lejanamente '_no hay razón para estar solo esta noche'._

Las manos de él se detuvieron justo cuando empezaba a tocar la piel de ella debajo de su uniforme azul de Jefa de Departamento. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que ella también había dejado de juguetear con su clavícula y sus lóbulos de las orejas.

Él la soltó primero, y ambos se miraron algo consternados.

No dijeron nada más, él se giró sin mirarla sobre la cama mientras ella tomaba de nueva cuenta su gabacha blanca y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Desde lados opuestos de la puerta, ambos sabían que acababan de cometer un error de los grandes.

Pero a veces el sentirse solo lleva a tomar decisiones no muy sensatas para aplacar ese sentimiento.

Ella quiso volver dentro, para aclararle que todo sucedió en una confusión de sentimientos, que era una tontería pensar mucho en ello, que a veces pasaba entre extraños que aflojaban así un poco de tensión. Quería quitarle importancia al asunto.

Él supo que ella no se había ido todavía. Si salía en ese momento, podría decirle que las personas enfermas cometen estupideces, más si no tienen quien vaya y les sujete la mano cuando están solos. Qué cosas así pasan a diario, y que la gente luego se ríe de ellas.

_Todo fue un malentendido, un impulso, algo sin importancia._

Pero no era sí.

La neuróloga comenzó a caminar hacia el ala de obstetricia. Urgentemente necesitaba a Sakura y un cuarto vacío donde poder gritarse lo estúpida que era. Tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la pelirrosa, sin respuesta. Supuso estaría ocupada o tal vez durmiendo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras marcaba el número de nueva cuenta. Por ello, chocó de frente contra Tsunade.

-Disculpe Tsunade, no iba prestando atención.

-Así parece-le echó una mirada a la doctora, quien parecía entre abatida y exhausta- Temari, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Pues-la rubia de ojos verdes consultó su reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche- un poco más de 36 horas seguidas.

-¿Has descansado algo desde entonces?

-Dormí unas cuatro horas creo…

-Has que sean diez, ve a casa y regresa aquí a las dos para terminar tu jornada de 24 horas. Estas bastante acabada… Y antes de que digas que vas a dormir aquí quiero ver tu lindo Mercedes salir del hospital y que vayas unas horas a casa, lo necesitas.

-Pero Tsunade, ¿y si ocurre una emergencia?

-Pues está tu residente Matsuri Sakamoto* de guardia, y he visto lo talentosa que es, creo que ella podrá cubrirte unas horas mientras no estés.

-Pero…

-Nada de eso, ve a casa, ¡ahora!

La neurocirujana no tuvo más remedio que tomar el elevador hasta el aparcamiento y montar en su coche –hasta donde la misma cardióloga la escoltó para asegurarse de que cumpliera órdenes-, abrocharse el cinturón y salir del hospital.

Hizo un semáforo, pensando que era imposible que lograra descansar en su casa. Ahora sí que tenía la mente revuelta. Puso el direccional para cruzar a la cuadra siguiente y aparcó en un costado de la calle. Sacó de su bolsa de mano una camiseta negra sencilla y unos vaqueros. Se aprovechó del polarizado de los vidrios laterales y que casi no había concurrencia para cambiarse dentro del auto. Se miró en el retrovisor y entendió lo que decía Tsunade: lucía terriblemente agobiada.

Se calzó de nuevo sus zapatos y bajó del coche. Puso la alarma y entró a Amaguriama**, un bar frecuentado por los médicos al terminar sus turnos. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una Sapporo***. Se la dieron en la botella misma y ella ni se inmutó en servírsela en la jarra. Esta fría y refrescante. Dio un par de buenos sorbos antes de bajar la botella de nuevo.

-Nos encontramos otra vez.

La chica giró su rostro hacia la derecha, y se encontró a Sasuke Uchiha de pie al lado de ella. Con la mano libre le hizo señal de que sentara e hizo ademán de que le trajeran una cerveza a él también.

-¿Un día largo?-preguntó ella, mientras le tendía la cerveza.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a ser el nuevo-respondió él-todos creen que es fascinante conocer a los nuevos. Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-Bienvenido a la sociedad-respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Hump.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo que te presten un poco de atención, pareces ser la clase de chico que le gusta que le suban los sumos.

-Me gustan que reconozcan que soy bueno, por no decir el mejor en mi campo. Pero no soporto que la gente se muestre amable o simpática porque me ven muy joven y de nuevo ingreso. Eso me da ganas de vomitar.

-Pues aprovéchalo, porque después pasas inadvertido a menos que seas un verdadero dios-dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a su botella ¿puedo preguntar por qué te trasladaste al Hospital Central?

-En mi otro lugar de trabajo yo no era Jefe de Departamento. Tsunade me hizo una oferta mejor y con muchas más posibilidades para progresar y así pude abrir el ala de Cirugía Plástica y Otorrinolaringología, así como la Clínica de Quemaduras.

-Bueno míralo de este modo, para obtener algunas cosas a veces debemos ceder otras. Es como una ley natural o algo así. Además no es algo que va a durar para siempre, dale un tiempo.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Sé que la tengo- dijo ella con algo de prepotencia-casi siempre tengo la razón.

-¿En serio? Porque para mí en este momento pareciera que te estás arrepintiendo de algo-comentó él, con su ego algo a la defensiva.

-¿Eh? Yo… yo no… tal vez… ¡no es de tu incumbencia!-espetó ella.

-Como sea…-Alzó la mirada y por el reflejo de las botellas vio entrar al pediatra y la ortopedista al bar- creo que me iré, tal vez pueda dormir algo antes de que tenga una guardia.

Sin despedirse, dejó a Temari sola.

-Maldito niño prepotente-murmuró ella mientras él emprendía su salida, sin cruzar ni una palabra con lo que acababan de llegar.

Pagó ambas cervezas y se levantó de su lugar, se excusó con ambos doctores por no acompañarles aunque ellos insistieron. La verdad quería estar sola un rato.

Se metió de nuevo en el coche y comenzó a manejar sin ningún rumbo. Tenía su cabeza en una montaña rusa y parecía que no se quería bajar de allí.

En un recuento de lo sucedido en los últimos días, ella había terminado con su novio porque le fue infiel, atropelló a un peatón, descubrió un caso médico único, tenía un ensayo clínico andando, su paciente se había ido a jugar al doctor merodeando en un uniforme médico, había operado a un paciente maratónicamente, jugó de detective y mintió a un policía creyendo que era lo mejor para su paciente y se había besado con él, el chico que había atropellado.

Sin embargo no podía decir que fuera culpa del destino.

Ella en parte tenía una cuota de responsabilidad en cada uno de sus actuales problemas. Fue ella quien pensó que podría cambiar al mujeriego de su novio, fue ella la que en un descuido casi mata a una persona y al mismo tiempo era ella la que se había dejado confundir por esa persona.

_Maldición, esta semana no puede empeorar aún más…_

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, tomó la salida a la calle principal alejándose del centro de Tokio y contesto la llamada sin mirar el identificador.

-¿Sakura?-supuso que después de dejarle varios mensajes en su casillero de voz, la llamaría de vuelta.

-En realidad es Matsuri.

-¿Alguna emergencia grave? Si no es así se que puedes hacerte cargo, ha sido un día muy largo…

-Temari, no te estaría llamando si no fuera una emergencia.

El alma se le calló a los pies a la doctora. Matsuri era su residente estrella, se había graduado de adelantado por recomendación de la misma neurocirujana. Ella también había escogido neurocirugía y Temari era su tutora. Pero más que ello, lograron ser buenas amigas.

En el hospital Matsuri acostumbraba llamarla Doctora Sabaku no.

Cuando usaba su nombre de pila, era o algo muy serio o personal.

-Voy en camino ahora mismo-dijo mientras daba una peligrosa vuelta en "u" – encamíname un poco.

-Puede esperar hasta que llegues, en realidad preferiría no hablarlo por teléfono.

-Llegaré en cinco minutos.

Colgó la llamada y metió a fondo el acelerador. Tenía que ser algo grave y muy personal como para no querer hablarlo por teléfono.

Por un momento pensó que podría involucrar a Showtaro.

Pero eso era una locura, solo Sakura, Tsunade y ella sabían que estaba internado en el hospital. Dentro de las habitaciones no se colocaban cámaras por respeto a la privacidad del paciente. En definitiva no estaba relacionado con ello.

Claro, los pensamientos estúpidos siempre son los más difíciles de borrar.

Rápidamente alcanzó su destino, dejó el coche en la entrada y le pidió al vigilante de turno que lo aparcara en el lugar correspondiente. Tomó el elevador en tanto se ponía encima de su ropa de civil la gabacha blanca. Marcó el botón del piso de Neuro.

El viaje no tardó más de treinta segundos, después de los cuales se abrieron las puertas. Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción de esa ala. Matsuri no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la rubia.

-Tus hermanos están aquí.

-¿Mis hermanos?- Matsuri no los conocía, por eso le extraño.

-Sí…

-¿Dónde están?-supuso que estarían en la cafetería o algún lugar donde pudieran hablar a solas con ella por algún motivo.

-Habitación 289-dijo la de cabello castaño, tendiéndole un historial médico.

La neuróloga lo tomó de prisa y corrió hasta la habitación. Su residente le pisaba los talones.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que ambas entraron. Kankuro, un hombre grande y castaño estaba sentado en la silla, mientras el menor de ellos, Gaara, de cabello rojo y algo más delgado, se mantenía recostado en la cama.

-Temari-saludó el pelirrojo, con un tono que rayaba en la indiferencia y la alegría.

-¿Gaara, qué te sucedió?-preguntó ella asustada, no se le había ocurrido abrir el historial médico.

-Sucede que está enfermo, y tú no estabas allí para ayudarlo-espetó Kankuro, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Cállate-respondió ella- ¿Qué tenemos Matsuri?

-Joven de veinte años, ingresado con cefalea recurrente, visión borrosa y cuadros de vómito en la última semana. Lo trajeron al hospital cuando…

-Cuando sufrió el primer ataque de convulsiones-interrumpió Kankuro.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?-preguntó la rubia.

-Ayer por la noche-contestó Gaara-estaba en casa y comencé a sentir algo extraño, como un hormigueo, no recuerdo nada más.

-Yo sí-intervino Kankuro- regresé del trabajo y lo encontré en el suelo retorciéndose. Llamé a emergencias para que me dieran instrucciones…

-Yo te enseñé como tratar con una convulsión, Kankuro- apuntó Temari.

-De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo esperas que lo recordara?-contestó Kankuro, casi en un grito- en fin apenas pasó el ataque lo subí a un helicóptero para trasladarlo hasta aquí, para ver si tenías tiempo de ver como estaba tu hermano.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-inquirió la rubia.

-Lo hice, pero nunca contestaste a las llamadas a tu apartamento.

-¡Sabes que casi nunca estoy en mi apartamento! ¡Soy médico! ¡Llámame al maldito móvil!

-Igual no hubieras contestado- Kankuro se puso en pie- ¡nunca tienes tiempo de prestarnos atención! Tu hermano menos tuvo que estar postrado en una cama para que lo vieras…

-Podrían venir a visitarme a Tokio, pero nunca has querido moverte de Tochigi hasta aquí…

-Temari, no tengo tiempo para esto-volviéndose a Gaara comentó- yo tenía razón, debimos asistir a otro especialista.

-No Kankuro, Temari es mi hermana y es la neuróloga que quiero que me atienda-dijo Gaara tranquilo.

-Gaara, no es la mejor opción, podemos buscar otro especialista en Japón, o tal vez Europa…

-Él se queda aquí, Kankuro-amenazó ella- no voy a permitir que otro doctor le ponga las manos encima.

-Ya pagué una vez el precio de que tú trataras a alguien que me importa, y que tenía los mismos síntomas, Temari- Kankuro se veía muy enojado.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, hermano, Aiko nunca tuvo posibilidades de salvarse…

-¡Pudiste haber hecho algo además de dejarla morir!

-Y jamás hubiera sido de nuevo la persona de la que te enamoraste, Kankuro. La única solución era extraer todo su lóbulo frontal. ¡Se hubiera convertido en un vegetal! No podría respirar por sí misma, ni levantarse de una cama, ni respirar y poco a poco se degeneraría hasta que lo más humano hubiera sido desconectarla del respirador… ¡Eso no es vida!

-¡Tú la mataste! ¡Acéptalo! La dejaste ir sin buscar otra alternativa…

-Ella era donante Kankuro, y firmó la orden para no resucitarla ni usar soporte vital…

-No… no me siento muy bien- Gaara murmuró esto sin ser escuchado por ninguno de sus hermanos, mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-Temari…-dijo la castaña, acercándose a Gaara y auscultándolo.

Sin embargo ambos hermanos mayores seguían discutiendo.

-Admítelo, no te importaba en realidad, porque tú no la conocías bien…

-¡Claro que sí! Ella era un paciente también, y tu novia. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos…

-¡Pero no fue suficiente!

-¡Nada de lo que yo haga va a ser suficiente para ti, Kankuro!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Por qué escogiste tu carrera sobre nosotros! ¡Tú familia!

-¡Yo velé por todo lo que pude! ¡Hasta pagué parte de tus estudios cuanto me fue posible!

-Creo que papá tenía razón, no te necesitábamos…

-¡Temari!-gritó Matsuri.

La doctora se volvió y vio a su hermano menor encorvado hacia atrás, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos flexionados. Sus ojos giraban sin control y saliva muy espesa salía de su boca. Temari bajó la camilla hasta que quedara completamente recta y ella junto a Matsuri sujetaron sus extremidades. Una enfermera entró en la habitación y giró la cabeza de Gaara a la izquierda, para mejorar el flujo sanguíneo y evitar que se ahogara.

-¡Kankuro, sujétalo por mí!-ordenó la neuróloga.

El moreno tomó el lugar de su hermana, ella se dirigió hacia otra enfermera que entraba con un carrito lleno de medicamentos. Tomó una aguja hipodérmica y midió dos mililitros de Lorazepam. Los inyectó en el brazo del pelirrojo y espero que hiciera resultado.

Las convulsiones poco a poco se hicieron menos fuertes, hasta desaparecer. Sin embargo, Gaara estaba inconsciente.

-¿Por qué no abre los ojos?-preguntó Kankuro.

-El Lorazepam es un ansiolítico pero también es sedante-contestó Matsuri.

-Kaede-dijo la Jefa de Neurocirugía- lleva a mi hermano a Imagenología y ordena un TAC, creo que se trata de un astrocitoma, pero lo confirmaré con la tomografía. En un momento llego.

La enfermera principal salió de la habitación mientras las otras conectaban una vía al brazo del joven y le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno. Pusieron la camilla en posición de traslado y lo sacaron de allí.

-Matsuri, acompaña al señor Sabaku no a la sala de espera y no quiero verlo en los pasillos del hospital hasta que yo de consentimiento de ello.

Kankuro le riñó con la mirada, pero salió sin decir mucho acompañado por la residente.

La neuróloga quedó sola en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras la salida de todos y golpeó con el puño la pared. Estaba muy asustada. Un año antes Aiko, la novia de Kankuro, murió en su sala de operaciones por una hemorragia cerebral, causada por la extirpación de un tumor. Después de enviarlo a patología y más estudios, descubrió que era maligno y la metástasis estaba extendida. El cáncer le daba apenas unos meses de vida aún extrayendo el tumor.

Por las convulsiones de su hermano, ella estaba casi segura de que era benigno. Pero igual extirpar un tumor podía ser peligroso.

Volvió a llamar a Sakura, pero no contestaba su móvil. Seguramente estaba durmiendo o estaba libre y de juerga. No podía hablar con ella en ese momento.

Con Matsuri hablaría más tarde, pero no podía tomárselo a nivel personal con ella, ya que su residente sería su asistente en la operación y no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo necesario. Ocupaba sacarse ese temor del pecho y se le acababan las opciones de personas en las que realmente podía confiar.

Una última idea rondó su cabeza.

Tomó el localizador y escribió un mensaje. No hubo respuesta.

_¿Me estará evitando?_

Subió al quinto piso del hospital, pensando en que la otra única persona que de alguna forma se había ganado la confianza de la médico estaba allí. Tocó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

Abrió la puerta, y encontró a Showtaro tumbado de lado. Pensó que estaba dormido y se dispuso a despertarlo.

Apenas lo tocó sintió su pulso débil y su respiración lenta. Rápidamente lo puso de espaldas. Lo auscultó y revisó sus pupilas.

Otra vez estaba en una crisis.

No tenía el equipo conectado, por eso no le emitió la alarma de aviso al localizador.

Ella lo acomodó en la cama, lo arropo con las cobijas y conecto todos los equipos. Colocó la máscara de oxígeno por si acaso.

-Ahora necesito un amigo-susurró ella, recordando lo que él le había dicho.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Imagenología. Por ahora, no había nada más que hacer que buscar el tumor cerebral de su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones:<em>

_*Kishimoto podría poner parte de su gran imaginación a trabajar y ponerle apellido a todos los personajes -.- Sakamoto es el apellido de la Seiyuu de Matsuri en el animé._

_**Amaguriama: nombre de los juegos de Naruto de un lugar famoso donde venden dumplings... Yo lo convertí en una venta de licor XD_

_***Sapporo: marca de cerveza japonesa._

_El lorazepam es un medicamento que se utiliza en el tratamiento de las covulsiones. Un astrocitoma es un tipo de tumor cerebral XD_

_Creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda, ya saben, PM =D ¿Review? _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! ufff no saben lo dificil que fue escribir este capítulo, fue una investigación muy grande, espero que se aprecie. Estuve pasando por otra crisis de identidad, lo que conlleva a la falta de ideas. No obstante me propuse escribir todo lo posible esta semana ya que la otra entro a la universidad. Espero que no afecte esto mis tiempos de publicación. Agradezco a los que me dejaron review el caítulo pasado, son ustedes la inspiración de seguir adelante! Creo que sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

-Esto no está bien…-murmuró la neuróloga revisando otra vez cuadro por cuadro la tomografía de su hermano.

Tanto ella como Matsuri escudriñaban cada pequeña parte de las imágenes cerebrales, buscando la anomalía que estaba causando los cuadros de convulsiones. Sin embargo, esa ya era la tercera vez que revisaban las tomografías; y no habían hallado ningún daño en la masa gris que pudiera estarlas provocando.

-No hay traumatismo, ni tumor, ni cicatrización en metástasis, ni nada. ¡Es un cerebro sano!- la rubia se reclinó sobre el escritorio en el que estaba instalada la pantalla del tomógrafo helicoidal, se sostenía las sienes con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

-Tal vez está a nivel microscópico- comentó Matsuri.

-No, descartamos eso cuando le aplicamos el hemograma antes de la tercera revisión de las placas-contestó Temari.

-¿Ausencia de líquido en las capas aracnoides?

-La tomografía mostraría la resequedad…

-¿Estatus epiléptico?

-Los exámenes cerebrales lo denegaron- suspiró la Jefa de Neurocirugía- estamos pasando algo por alto…

-¿Pero qué? A nivel cerebral no hay nada que pudiera general las convulsiones… Él se mostró lúcido hasta estar en la crisis, solo mencionó que no se sentía bien mientras parecía que le faltaba la respiración…

-¿Le faltó la respiración?-preguntó la ojiverde, en una idea.

-O al menos eso pareció, porque trató de detener la discusión de ustedes y casi se sofocó al pedir que se detuvieran, se llevó una mano al pecho…-la castaña también cayó en cuenta lo que estaba pensado su mentora- ¡Su corazón!

-Localiza a Tsunade, ocupamos hacerle un electrocardiograma y una prueba de resistencia cardiopulmonar a Gaara.

Ambas doctoras comenzaron a moverse, la rubia trasladando a su hermano a el ala de Cardiología, la otra buscando a la Jefa de Cirugía. Quince minutos más tarde, estaban leyendo los resultados de ambas pruebas, mientras las tres asentían en gesto de aprobación.

-En efecto, Gaara está presentando una Hipoxemia, lo que ha provocado que el corazón se desacelere y la actividad cerebral se sobreexcite, convergiendo todo en una convulsión-dictaminó la cardióloga.

-¿Qué puede estar ocasionando la baja en el contenido de oxígeno en la sangre?-preguntó Matsuri.

-Pueden ser varios factores-intervino Temari- pero al ver el resultado de resistencia cardiopulmonar me aventuraría a decir que está sufriendo una Hipoventilación.

-Todavía recuerdas bastante de tus años de residente general, ¿a qué no?-preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa a Temari.

-Algo recuerdo- contestó ella.

-Pero la Hipoventilación suele relacionarse con debilidad muscular, Gaara no presenta ese síntoma-razonó Matsuri.

-No es una patogenia necesaria- comentó la de ojos dorados- a veces sucede por una obstrucción de las vías respiratorias. Una tomografía torácica confirmará lo siguiente, pero creo que podría apostar a lo siguiente. ¿Gaara es asmático?

-Sí-respondió la mayor de los tres hermanos, incrédula de que hubiera pasado eso por alto.

-Muy probablemente ha tenido un par de crisis seguidas, y tiene las vías inflamadas. Eso se soluciona fácilmente mediante cirugía. Además implantaré un marcapasos temporal para regular de nuevo el ritmo cardíaco. Una vez el corazón lata normalmente de nuevo, podré removerlo.

-¿Cuándo podría realizar la cirugía?-inquirió la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Hoy mismo, iré a hablar con tu hermano y lo prepararemos para ello- resolvió la rubia de ojos dorados- Matsuri, localiza a Shizune y dile que se prepare para asistir en la operación.

-Con todo respeto, Tsunade, preferiría que me dejara a mí asistirla-Temari estaba seria al respecto.

-¿Y por qué razón una neurocirujana va a asistir una cirugía cardiopulmonar, si tengo a mi residente Shizune quien es mi aprendiz?

-No he olvidado cómo hacer procedimientos de medicina mixta, aparte es mi hermano menor, y necesita mi apoyo.

-Tú lo has dicho, necesita tu apoyo, no que lo estés operando. Esperarás con Kankuro mientras Shizune y yo nos encargamos de la operación-espetó la voluptuosa Jefa de Cirugía-si me disculpas, voy a ir a ver a mi nuevo paciente ahora, estás invitada a acompañarme.

La rubia de ojos verdes le dedicó una frívola mirada a su superiora, pero no dijo nada. NO tenía ninguna autoridad para hacerlo. Dejó que la otra pasara delante de ella y se encaminara primero a la habitación de Gaara. Se volvió hacia Matsuri, quien la veía con cara angustiada.

-Despeja mi agenda el día de hoy. Encárgate de los pacientes. Si hay una emergencia, sabes dónde estoy.

Antes de que su pupilo pudiera decir algo de vuelta, la neuróloga ya estaba de camino hacia la nueva habitación de su hermano. Logró casi pisarle los talones a la otra rubia y entraron juntas a la habitación. Kankuro estaba allí también, lo habían mandado a llamar cuando hicieron el cambio de ala.

-¿Podrían explicarnos qué está pasando?-suplicó Kankuro, quien se veía muy angustiado.

-Ella es la Jefe de Cirugía, Tsunade Katsuki*, además cardióloga en jefe del hospital-presentó Temari.

-Sé que es algo extraño que al presentar convulsiones se te haya trasladado al área de cardiología, pero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas y luego podremos aclararlo todo…-comenzó la rubia de ojos dorados- ¿Eres asmático?

-Sí-contestó Gaara.

-¿Has tenido ataques de asma estas últimas semanas?

-Si, tal vez unos cuatro, pero nada muy fuerte.

-Verás, tu electrocardiograma mostró una irregularidad cardíaca denominada Hipoxemia, que es una baja en la cantidad de oxígeno en la sangre arterial que baja a su vez la frecuencia cardíaca. Esto ocasionó que llegara poca sangre a tu cerebro. Las convulsiones fueron signo de eso. La Hipoxemia se ocasionó por una Hipoventilación producto de la inflamación de las vías respiratorias…

-En otras palabras, hay poco oxígeno en tu sangre por los ataques de asma, y eso ocasionó las convulsiones-aclaró la neuróloga.

-¿Y entonces?-Kankuro se veía muy perplejo.

-El problema se soluciona despejando las vías respiratorias a través de cirugía-señaló Tsunade- y a su vez implantaré un marcapasos temporal que regule tu ritmo cardíaco, luego se te removerá y estarás libre de convulsiones.

-¿Usted realizará la operación? ¿Qué es lo más rápido que puede hacerse?-volvió a intervenir Kankuro.

-Claro, es un procedimiento sencillo en realidad pero yo seré la cirujana para mayor confianza de su hermana-dicho esto, señaló a Temari- y si están de acuerdo, prepararemos a Gaara para la operación ya mismo.

-Si con eso me curo, no hay problema-contestó Gaara, tranquilo.

-Perfecto. Doctora Sabaku, si así se siente más cómoda, puede prepararlo para la cirugía.

La mirada de Tsunade fue penetrante y dura, pero al mismo tiempo solo le transmitía el mensaje de que todo estaría bien. La neuróloga asintió y se acercó a su hermano menor.

-Vas a ver que todo estará bien antes de que te des cuenta-susurró ella mientras le ponía una vía nueva en el brazo y le conectaba un suero nuevo.

-No soy un niño, Temari, no estoy asustado-comentó él.

-Sé que no eres un niño-dijo ella por lo bajo, mientras le colocaba un gorro que escondía el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano-sencillamente quiero que sepas que vas a estar bien.

-¿Tú vas a estar allí?-el pelirrojo la miró de frente con sus ojos celestes.

-No es mi rama de trabajo, y Tsunade no lo permitió, pero prometo estar aquí cuando despiertes.

-Está bien.

-Ya es tiempo de llevarte, así que recuéstate nada más mientras yo llevo la camilla hasta las salas de operaciones.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato Kankuro-dijo el ojiazul.

Su hermano no contestó nada, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de aprobación. Temari le dedicó una pequeña y lánguida sonrisa antes de abandonar completamente la habitación.

Ella sola empujó la camilla hasta el piso de operaciones, donde Shizune y una enfermera la esperaban para recibirlos.

-Hasta aquí puedes llegar Temari-dijo Shizune, con mucho respeto.

-Lo sé, nos vemos Gaara-dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermano; este se sonrojó por el acto, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana- cuídalo bien Shizune.

-Lo haremos-contestó la residente de Cardiología.

La rubia se quedó para verlos atravesar las puertas del ala de operaciones, sintiéndose impotente. Cuando ya su vista no los divisó, revisó su localizador. No tenía ningún mensaje. Giró sobre sus talones encaminándose a la sala de espera. Estaba terriblemente asustada. Sabía que era un procedimiento fácil, pero en una cirugía nunca había nada totalmente cierto.

Alcanzó a ver a su otro hermano entre las primeras sillas de espera, con su mirada clavada en el suelo. Ella se desvió hacia la máquina de café antes de dirigirse a él. Marcó en la máquina un cappuccino de chocolate y un espresso. Recogió ambos de la máquina y se dirigió a su hermano. Se sentó al lado de él y le tendió el cappuccino. Este la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Acepta el café, te hará bueno-dijo ella, con el brazo todavía extendido.

-Gracias-lo aceptó y le echó una ojeada- todavía te acuerdas de cuál es mi favorito.

-Ese es el tipo de cosas que no se olvidan-sorbió de su café y agregó- presto más atención de la que crees.

-Lo sé, yo también pongo atención y sé que estás tomando algo parecido al alquitrán de ese vaso-señaló él-no soy doctor, pero dudo que eso sea bueno para la salud.

-No es tan malo, solo está cargado de cafeína-rió ella- pero ocupo mantenerme despierta… Aunque en realidad esto solo logra que me dé más ansiedad.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

-La madrugada de hoy, unas cuatro horas…

-Deberías irte a descansar.

-¿Bromeas? Para eso tomo café-dijo ella, sonriendo- no puedo irme ahora.

-Sabes, sé que no tuve ninguna razón para decir que no te preocupas por nosotros…

-Lo sé, pero no estás equivocado del todo. Me he desentendido bastante de ustedes.

-Pero ya estamos grandes, podemos cuidarnos solos…

-No se trata de eso, yo soy la mayor, debería estar más pendiente. Mira hoy, olvidé por completo lo del asma de Gaara, no sabía que estaba teniendo ataques. ¡Son el tipo de cosas que debería saber!

-Estas ocupada con tu carrera y vives en otra ciudad, es muy difícil.

-Pero tú cuidas de Gaara, eso no es justo que tengas que velar también por él.

-¿Te digo la verdad?-Kankuro la miró a los ojos- Gaara se mudó cuando yo comencé a salir con Aiko, alquila un apartamento unos pisos arriba del mío. Ocasionalmente lo visito, más desde que ella ya no está… Hoy al salir del trabajo tuve un mal presentimiento, así que me apresuré y subí hasta donde él. Por suerte tenía una copia de la llave…

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho q ya viven separados?-preguntó la rubia.

-Pensé que te enojarías, y Gaara decidió entonces qué no decirte evitaría problemas.

-Claro que no me enojaría. Gaara tiene veinte años, le puede hacerlo que quiera. A menos que esté sin dinero otra vez. ¿Siguen trabajando juntos?

-Este año logramos fundar una firma-dijo Kankuro, orgulloso.

-Vaya, felicidades.

-Gracias. Yo me encargo del departamento legal, es decir de la parte del bufete de abogados. Gaara está estudiando economía financiera con énfasis en notariado, así que será un buen jefe de su departamento, cuando termine de estudiar.

-Bueno, si alguna vez me demandan, ya sé a quién recurrir.

-Temari, eres un buen médico, no creo que vayan a demandarte nunca.

-Kankuro, pierdo tantos pacientes como otros. Es muy común quela gente me odie. Tú lo hiciste por un tiempo, pero es normal. Ocupan a alguien a quien culpar y esa soy yo.

-No es odio-comentó él, bajito- sino es algo parecido al rencor… Porque no eres algo así como un dios que puede curar hasta los casos imposibles. Pero igual lo intentas. Y en el fondo saben que están agradecidos por ello.

Kankuro le puso una mano en la pierna a su hermana, apretando ligeramente en señal cariño.

-Yo te estoy agradecido.

Temari extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hermano. Este respondió del mismo modo. Tenían tiempo sin hablarse tendido y sincero. Pero los lazos de amor de la familia nunca se rompen.

Después del abrazo, temari miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las doce y media de la madrugada. La operación de Gaara llevaba apenas media hora.

-Dime Temari, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

-Bueno, paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí y lo que no, en mi apartamento o en el bar a la vuelta.

-¿Sigues viviendo con aquel sujeto?

-No, terminé con él. Me estaba engañando.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo lamento haberme involucrado con él, pero ya pasó eso. Ahora hay que seguir.

-Sí… ¿Y no ha pasado nada interesante? ¿Nada fuera de lo común?

-Pues –'_me besé con un paciente al cual atropellé y dejé que me diera una vuelta en motocicleta'-_no en realidad nada…

-Vaya, perdón que te lo diga, pero, que aburrido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-No olvídalo, es algo sin importancia que puede esperar.

Kankuro miró de reojo a su hermana, intuyó que había algo que no le decía, no obstante no dijo nada. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor y ella se apoyó en él. Esperando que Gaara saliera de la cirugía.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban dormidos.

* * *

><p><em>Otra vez Kishimoto me hizo utilizar el apellido del seiyuu para darle uno al personaje, Masoko Katsuki es la seiyyu en japonés de tsunade n.n<em>

_Cualquier duda, déjenlo en su revie_w...


	20. Chapter 20

**Me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar... Hola! Lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo sin publicar, y no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero bueno, lo que ha pasado ha pasado... Supongo que pagaré un precio por ello, pero bueno, ahora lo que importa es continuar con la historia... Creo que ya van a empezar a aclararse algunas cosas, o empeorarse... Eso lo decidirán ustedes... Les dejo el capítulo, y decidan si dejarme review o mandarme un bociferador n.n Sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>XX<strong>

-Doctora Sabaku, Señor Sabaku…

Ambos hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos, sus respiraciones sincronizadas daban un sonido gracioso. Shizune no estaba segura si lo mejor era despertarlos, no obstante Tsunade le indicó que debía ir a buscar a los parientes del chico pelirrojo y decirles que este ya estaba en Recuperación y que sería bueno que se aparecieran por allí.

Y cuando la rubia de los grandes ojos dorados daba una orden, seguirla era la única opción. La morena de pelo corto lo sabía mejor que nadie en ese hospital.

-Temari, señor Kankuro, por favor despierten…-su voz salía apenas en un susurro, por miedo a asustarles, utilizaba el dedo índice para tratar de levantarles de los brazos de Morfeo.

La neuróloga fue la primera en abrir uno de sus ojos. Entrevió a Shizune y se puso alerta. Se incorporó generando que Kankuro perdiera el equilibrio y despertara de golpe. Antes de que le riñera a su hermana, el notó también la presencia de la cardiocirujana.

-¡Shizune! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Gaara?- la mayor de los hermanos no logró contener su preocupación.

-Está bien, él está bien-contestó ella de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto lleva de cirugía?- preguntó Kankuro.

-La cirugía tomó cuatro horas por una pequeña complicación que hubo- y antes de que los angustiados familiares del paciente la bombardearan de preguntas de nuevo, agregó- no fue nada importante y Gaara está completamente bien.

La rubia miró de nuevo el reloj de la pared. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Kankuro y ella se habían quedado dormidos todo ese tiempo.

_Tal vez así nos ahorramos la angustia._

-¿Ya podemos pasar a verlo?-ella hizo la pregunta casi segura de que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Eso era lo que venía a comunicarles-sonrió la morena.

Ambos hermanos agradecieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermano bastante aprisa. Lo encontraron todavía sedado, aunque Shizune les aseguró que despertaría en cualquier momento. Kankuro fue el primero en acercarse y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Temari no pudo evitar la costumbre de fijarse primero en los monitores de frecuencia cardíaca antes de sentirse aliviada por completo.

-Todo está en orden- comentó la ojiverde al ver que su hermano notó como ella miraba cada tanto los monitores- es un viejo hábito de doctores.

-Entiendo.

Ella se aproximó por el lado contrario al de Kankuro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, donde no perturbaba a su hermano menor. Con el dorso de su mano le quitó los cabellos que amenazaban estorbar el área de los ojos. Observó como la mascarilla de oxígeno se empañaba casa vez que su hermano menor exhalaba pausadamente. Que pudiera respirar por sí solo luego de una operación de las vías respiratorias era una señal excelente.

Los ojos de Gaara se apretaron un poco, para luego entreabrirse. Borrosamente divisó a su hermana.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Perfectamente-dijo ella.

-Bien…-volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kankuro y Temari conectaron las miradas un momento. Ya podían respirar completamente libres de angustia. Todo estaba bien.

Tsunade apareció diez minutos después, con los exámenes postoperatorios de Gaara entre las manos.

-Todo resultó como esperábamos-comenzó la cardióloga- despejar las vías respiratorias fue sumamente sencillo. Tuvimos un problema al colocar el marcapasos, el cuerpo reaccionó ante esto, sencillamente lo sustituimos por otro más pequeño y de material diferente y el problema se resolvió.

-¿De cuánto es la recuperación?-Temari se puso en pie.

-No fue una intervención tan masiva, así que en unas dos semanas estará como nuevo. Deberá quedarse un par de días en el hospital para revisar que el marcapasos funcione bien y hacerle más pruebas de rendimiento cardiopulmonar. Shizune lo estará monitoreando, y según me dijo se turnará con Matsuri. No creo que haya mucho problema con eso en tanto tú estés de ronda Temari.

-No se preocupe, no dejaré el hospital hasta que Gaara salga de aquí. Yo misma vendré a monitorearlo si es necesario.

-Bien. Joven Kankuro, su hermano necesita estar totalmente recuperado antes de poder ser transportado grandes distancias, así que le recomiendo que se quede en Tokio durante su sanación.

-Comprendo, ya mismo buscaré alojamiento en algún hotel…

-No seas tonto, mi apartamento tiene tres cuartos, yo solo uso uno y ocasionalmente. Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran-intervino Temari.

-Excelente, me retiraré por ahora. Doctora Sabaku, venga conmigo un momento.

Se excusó con Kankuro y salió tras de su superior. Se quedaron a un lado de la puerta.

-Entiendo la situación por la que estás pasando. Sé que no es agradable, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir la escena que montaste frente a las residentes, ¿entendido?

-Sí- Temari bajó la mirada un poco apenada.

-Ahora, tampoco quiero que estés encima de tu hermano, él está bien y esto es un hospital. No estás sola, todos aquí pretendemos ayudarte y ayudarlo. Puedes visitarlo en tus momentos libres, pero no descuides tus obligaciones.

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama.

-Ahórrate las formalidades. Dime, ¿has tenido algún momento de visitar a tu ensayo clínico?

-Visité a Showtaro hace unas horas, pero entró en crisis de nuevo.

-Bueno, deberías entonces utilizar este tiempo para hacerle algunos exámenes comparativos. ¿No crees?- la mirada de Tsunade era más la de una madre que la de un jefe.

-Sí señora.

-Excelente.

La cardióloga siguió su camino entonces. La otra la miró hasta que se perdió de vista en la esquina. Volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Tengo que irme a atender a otros pacientes. No dudes en llamarme al móvil. Los monitores están conectados a los localizadores de Shizune, Tsunade y el propio, así que no te preocupes por una emergencia.

-Descuida, estaremos bien-dijo Kankuro.

Ella hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y salió de allí. Llegó hasta el elevador y pulsó el botón. Esperó unos segundos a que llegara y se abrieron las puertas. Para su mala fortuna, Karin venía en él.

-¡Doctora Sabaku! La estaba buscando-Temari ingresó al ascensor mientras la pelirroja buscaba un papel entre los portafolios que tenía en las manos- Quería entregarle el resultado de los exámenes de residencia. ¡Aprobé el examen!

Se lo tendió en la mano a la neurocirujana, quien lo ojeo a regañadientes.

-Aprobaste por un margen de cinco puntos, deja bastante que desear este resultado- comentó la rubia son desdén.

-De todas maneras, ya soy residente y como sabrá me gustaría especializarme en Neurocirugía.

-¿De verdad crees que podrías con ello?

-Por supuesto-desafío la de lentes.

-Bien, vamos a ver cuanto duras conmigo de mentora.

-Si Matsuri lo logró yo también podré.

-¡Ja! Matsuri era una estudiante ejemplar, y ella pasó bastantes penas antes de que la dejara sujetar un escalpelo por sí sola.

-Si bueno, ya veremos cómo resulta- la nueva residente sació del ascensor apenas este se abrió.

La rubia presionó de nuevo el botón del quinto piso. La noticia de Karin le cambió el estado de ánimo. Ella no deseaba tener que compartir más tiempo con ese médico mediocre del necesario. Ahora la vería de diario y arreglar sus errores igual de a menudo. No confiaba en esa chica arrogante.

La puerta del elevador se abrió a los segundos. Ella caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación número nueve. Tocó de nuevo con la esperanza de que ya hubiera despertado Showtaro.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Giró el pomo de la puerta. La abrió lentamente. El seguía tumbado en la cama de la misma manera que ella le había acomodado. Las sabanas casi ni se movían ante las lentas elongaciones de la caja torácica del muchacho. Los monitores no mostraban nada anormal. Cualquiera podría decir que era solo un joven profundamente dormido.

Sacó el equipo de EEG de uno de los armarios de suplementos y se sentó al borde de la cama. Comenzó a colocar cada uno de los electrodos con mucho cuidado, a pesar de que él no pudiera sentir nada. Posicionó todos los de la frente primero, y luego ayudándose con su otro brazo, alzó un poco la cabeza del moreno para poner algunos receptores en la base de la nuca.

Posó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y encendió el aparato. El papel con el gráfico impreso era expulsado poco a poco, y con cuidado de no romperlo, la doctora lo examinaba. Cada pico era más bajo que el anterior, lo cual era normal tomando en cuenta que Showtaro podría considerarse en un estado de coma ligero o no permanente. Las actividades sensoriales podrían considerarse dentro de un rango "estándar", esto coincidía con lo que él dijo de "ser capaz de percibir lo que lo rodea mientras está en crisis". Aparte de estos datos curiosos, ninguno otro tenía relevancia. Nada fuera de lo común sucedía en ese momento, o por lo menos, nada que fuera perceptible con un EEG.

Desconectó los sensores del aparato. Puso su mano en la yugular para ver el número de latidos que salían de los grandes vasos cerebrales. Los contó en cuestión de un minuto y el número era regular. No había ninguna falta de oxigenación. Sin embargo si había un cambio importante en su piel…

Rozó el dorso de su mano contra el brazo masculino. No podía decir que tenía una temperatura baja, pero si era menor a la que se sintió al tocarlo con sus manos. Cerró los dedos alrededor de los de él cuando alcanzó la mano. Puso atención a este gesto, porque ella no comprendía que necesidad sentía de hacerlo.

Decidió que debía analizar un poco lo que había estado pensando acerca del joven. Definitivamente no era un paciente como algún otro que hubiera tenido. Nunca habría revelado su pasado a un desconocido, pero ella se sentó a hablar con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Había algo en la presencia de esa persona que la hacía sentir bien.

Tal vez tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

Tal vez fue el hecho de conocerse por un accidente –literalmente-.

Tal vez ambas eran personas dañadas.

No obstante, aquello no justificaba la actitud que ella había tenido para con él.

Había roto el código de ética de seguridad laboral al ocultarle los datos revelados por Kiba y por Kohtaro a las autoridades. Fue imprudente al dejar salir a la calle a un paciente que podría herirse a sí mismo o a otra persona si de entrar en crisis conduciendo un vehículo.

Por sobre todo, lo había besado.

Eso era lo que más le mortificaba. No podía perdonarse ese desliz, después de todo, el juego de la amistad y cercanía de ellos dos era una trama, una forma simple de acercarse a su paciente con tal de que le diera los datos que ella necesitaba. Temari no era la clase de mujer que busca consuelo a sus desgracias en brazos de otros, ella se recomponía por sí sola. Pero apenas hubo una pequeña atmósfera fría y triste entre ellos, no dudo en escrutar de los labios del chico lo que le hacía falta en ese momento.

Recordó que cuando Gaara llegó al hospital, ella fue a buscarlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué la confortara de nuevo? ¿Para sumergirse en sus brazos para calmar su dolor? ¿Lo hubiera besado de nuevo?

No. El momento hubiera sido incómodo. Porque ninguno de los dos parecía contento del altercado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las posibilidades de haber truncado su ensayo clínico en un momento de locura eran bastante altas.

Soltó su contacto de Showtaro, se puso en pie y se llevó los exámenes consigo. Analizaría comparativamente las tomografías con el EGG, para ver si existía alguna coincidencia importante.

Mientras caminaba, trató de convencerse de que todo lo que correspondía a Showtaro ocurría por la sensación de curiosidad que él le provocaba.

* * *

><p>En tanto la neurocirujana caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, un motorizado caminaba buscando la puerta del Director Administrativo (CEO) de N.S.Y.I.C.A. Tech en las instalaciones centrales de Tokio. Sin removerse el casco, se colocó enfrente de la oficina y con su tarjeta de acceso, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Un hombre grande de rostro amable, estaba detrás del gran escritorio principal, digitando algunos datos en su ordenador. Apenas y levantó la mirada al ver a quien acababa de ingresar a su oficina.<p>

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el hombre, sin dejar de presionar las teclas- ¿has encontrado algo nuevo para mí?

El motorizado tiró sobre el escritorio una serie de fotografías, las cuales el CEO tomó en sus manos con expresión perpleja. Liderando la pila de fotografías, estaban dos de un muchacho visto muy difusamente a través del vidrio de una ventana. En otra, la fotografía movida de una Ducati en movimiento con un conductor vestido de chaqueta de cuero y casco negro. Las últimas dos fotografías correspondían con la motocicleta y el sujeto sobre ella, entrando al estacionamiento de algún lugar desconocido… pero con un pasajero atrás. La penúltima foto ocultaba el rostro del pasajero ya que no se había quitado el casco. La última mostraba que era una joven de cabello rubio corto y tez clara.

-¿Están seguros que es él?-preguntó atónito el CEO.

El otro solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Dónde obtuvieron estas?

-Las primeras nos fueron facilitadas por Nakamura antes de su accidente, pero esos registros se perdieron, creemos que el buscado tuvo que ver con ello. Las otras las tomé yo mismo hoy. Hubo una actividad extraña en el centro de almacenamiento de videos de las cámaras de seguridad. Fue algo casi imperceptible, pero rastree una señal muy débil hasta el Hospital Central de Tokio. Merodee todo el día y vi la motocicleta que calzaba con la de la foto de Nakamura.

-Ya veo… ¿Quién es ella?

-No lo sabemos, no se ve muy bien su rostro así que no hemos podido dar con una correspondencia, estamos trabajando en ello. Tampoco sabemos por qué están en ese lugar.

-Bien-dijo el hombre, poniéndose en pie- hazme saber apenas sepas algo nuevo.

El hombre del casco salió de la oficina en silencio.

El otro pasó su mano por su largo cabello castaño, y miró a través de la ventana con aire melancólico. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que jugar al gato y el ratón?


End file.
